MLP: Entre Mundos
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: Antaño forjaron el mundo a sus pies, bajo fuego y martillo, ante lanzas y espadas, sometieron todo a su voluntad, pero hace miles de miles de años, y muchos miles de años mas, que pasaron a ser leyendas y las leyendas en mitos, pero estos tienen cimientos en la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: Este es el prologo de mi nueva historia, aquí iré en contra de mis gustos pues nunca me llamo la atención los fanfics de humanos en Equestria, pero esta idea que me nació, estaba tan buena que no pude ignorarla, esperen el próximo capitulo dentro de una semana mas o menos.

**PROLOGO:**

"_Cuentan las leyendas que en los inicios del tiempo del mundo, este era habitado por no solo ponys y las criaturas que se conocen, había mas especies de ponys mucho mas grandes que llamaban "caballos" había terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, pero había una criatura, una que estaba por encima de todo, lo conocían como "el hombre"…seres bípedos de rostro plano, que Vivian en comunidad, se vestían con las pieles de otras criaturas pues ellos no tenían, dominaban a otros como las vacas, cerdos y ovejas como esclavos para después comerlos, y los caballos que mencione antes a cambio de ser sus ayudantes en el trabajo, en viajes y en la guerra los cuidaban y alimentaban aunque solo al terrestre, pues al unicornio y pegaso lo llevaron a su extinción"_

"_Pero no era mas que la punta del iceberg de lo que esta especie podía hacer, fueron los primeros en comprender el dominio y el poder del fuego, extraer sus mas grandes armas y protecciones de las rocas extrayendo los metales, no tenían conflicto con ninguna otra criatura mas que con ellos mismos, las guerras se libraban entre sus mismas gentes, uno pensaría que eran estúpidos, pero no, fueron los padres de los instrumentos de hoy, los primeros en extraer las gemas, en construir casas, en diseñar ropas y demás, se cree que son los padres que forjaron nuestro mundo"_

"_con ejércitos tan grandes que la tierra temblaba a su paso, tan bastos que bosques y ríos quedaban convertidos en desiertos, no había criaturas que se atreviesen a desafiarlos mas que solo ellos, pese a no tener ni garras ni colmillos…_

-**Espera Cadence**- la historia se interrumpió ante una pony morada, una pequeña unicornio que cargaba un peluche de trapo, acompañada de una alicornio rosa –**si no tenían ni colmillos ni garras, ¿Cómo es que podían ser tan peligrosos?-**

-**es el misterio de la historia pequeña Twilight, eran muchos y eran astutos, domaron a cada criatura que querían y según la historia hicieron lo increíble, domar a un dragón**- le dijo Cadence con mucha sorpresa queriendo impresionar a la pequeña.

**-por favor, no hay forma de matar a un dragón mucho menos hacer que te obedezca…ni la princesa Celestia ah podido…son muy poderosos-**

**-bueno, no veo tampoco razón para creer en ello, después de todo esto es solo una leyenda**- la puerta de la habitación se abrió con una unicornio adulta de color blanquecino y crin morada y gris.

**-¿Qué pasa niñas? Aun despiertas…creí que ya te habías ido a casa Cadence**- dijo la unicornio.

**-no es nada señora…solo le estaba contando una historia a Twilight antes de dormir-**

**-Cadence me estaba contando sobre los hombres-**

**-uy…mi madre me contaba esas historias para asustarme, no quiero que vallas a mi habitación de que no puedes dormir-**

**-tranquila señora, me abstuve de contar cosas muy fuertes…¿quieres que termine de contártelo pequeña?-** indago la alicornio, a lo que la pequeña solo salto de emoción.

"_El Hombre tenia dominio hasta todo lo conocido, separados solo por diferentes políticas y creencias en sus naciones pero todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista les pertenecía, otras criaturas como los ponys comunes solo se resignaban a vivir en los bosques donde muchas veces también eran cazados, parecía que ningún lugar estaba a salvo de ellos, a sus ojos las demás criaturas solo eran alimento, pero un día estos hombres desaparecieron…sin dejar rastro alguno, se cree que encontraron la forma de viajar a otro mundo o dimensión para extender sus dominios, pero nunca volvieron, aunque otros dicen que las fuerzas divinas los castigaron ó que entre ellos mismos se aniquilaron, pero no quedo indicios de ellos, ni sus ciudades, sus armas ni nada solo sus conocimientos que las criaturas usaron a su favor, y así ha sido por miles y miles de años, muchos miles de años antes de la formación de Equestria, y muchos miles de años mas quizás"._

**-FIN de la historia-**

**-ahhh…¿y crees que esas criaturas hayan existido? ¿o que algún dia podría ver a alguno de ellos?-** indago Twilight con entusiasmo.

**-no creo…pero ojala y no, según la leyenda solo entre ellos había sociedad, no veían a otras criaturas mas que como alimento o sirvientes, no tenían garras ni colmillos pero algunos eran grandes y muy fuertes, además de sus terribles armas había unos con sangre de bestia que se podían convertir en lobos gigantes o en seres chupa sangre como algunos murciélagos y…-**

-**YA BASTA, luego no quiero que tengan pesadillas, tu jovencita vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases, tú y Cadence podrán seguir hablando de esto de los humanos mañana-**

-**esta bien mami…adiós Cadence**- se dieron un beso en la mejilla, y la pony se tiro a dormir abrazando su peluche, pero apenas se fueron su madre y su niñera, uso su joven magia para traer el libro a ella y seguir leyendo bajo las sabanas _**–los hombres podían medir hasta dos metros de alto, sus patas delanteras son como las manos de los monos o minotauros, llenas de dedos con las que podían agarrar cosas, sus patas traseras con las que se sostenían todo el tiempo eran largas y planas permitiéndoles correr con estabilidad y dar pasos largos, conocían muchas artes de combate con una variedad infinita de armas, tenían leyes y políticas y…- **_La pony esa noche se quedo leyendo ese libro una y otra vez, indagando en el misterio de los humanos, satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

Pero no sabia que dentro de un tiempo el destino pondrá frente a sus ojos y los de todos, que las leyendas no son lo que uno cree.

PROXIMAMENTE: MLP-Guerrero Entre Mundos

Capitulo 1: El Samurái


	2. Cap 1: El Samurái

COMENTARIO Y ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL CAPITULO: ok, espero que el fanfic valla a ser de su agrado pues le voy a dar vacaciones a Dark un tiempo, pero ahora explicare de que va el fanfic.

Esto va contra las reglas de otros fanfics de humanos en Equestria pues como muchos este no es de un humano que haya visto MLP y que haya soñado con ir y se le concedió, aquí trata de un humano que no tiene la menor idea de la existencia de Equestria y que solo fue a parar ahí, y a diferencia de como es en estos fanfics de que el humano es muy feliz en compañía de los ponys aquí NAAAAAA, aquí veremos a un joven que empezó como enemigo o algo extraño, y aunque luego pueda tomar mas confianza con los ponys no les tiene aprecio y no desea quedarse ahí en lo mas minimo, lo que el desea es volver al mundo humano lo cual aparte lo llevara a discusiones con las ponys queriendo probar su supremacía como ser humano, aunque las ponys podrán ver que es alguien noble y no peligroso él no tiene intención en proteger y/o ayudar a las ponys o hacerse amigo de ellas, si bien se relaciona con ellas pues no tiene nadie mas con quien hablar.

¿y quien es este joven?...YO…así es, el personaje soy yo basado en mis gustos y formas de ser, especialmente la historia comenzara en lo que me encantaba hacer antes de entrar a la universidad lo cual era ir de cacería al cerro con mis amigos, pasear en motos y la practica de las artes marciales las cuales fueron Tae Kwon Do, Kendo y Kung Fu, quizás haciéndolo por mera nostalgia pues el tiempo ya no me da oportunidad de ir a pasar ese pasatiempo pues aparte tambien mis amigos se fueron a estudiar carreras demandantes y otros a universidades extranjeras.

Si son de verán que entre los "Features" aparece Queen Chrysalis ¿Dónde esta ella en esto?...ya verán :trollface:, pero aparte veremos cosas que tengo planeadas de acuerdo a lo que apareció en el prologo del fanfic, si cuando vean el fanfic y quieren compararlo con mi forma de escritura queriendo entender mi personalidad propia pensaran que no encaja y que estoy ensalzándome haciéndome un personaje genial y bad ass, pero la verdad es que ninguno de ustedes me conoce en la vida real y así como puedo llegar a ser divertido o alocado puedo ser muy serio y frio que es como tiendo a ser la mayoría de las veces.

Sin mas, espero disfruten el fanfic, espero muchos comentarios y opiniones al respecto.

_**Capitulo 1: El Samurái **_

Gritos pero no de espanto si no de diversión, el clásico grito entre un puñado de jóvenes divirtiéndose el cual resonaba en un bosque acompañado de un ruido extraño que también recorría la tierra ahuyentando a toda criatura que escuchara el ruido. Pues saltando en una elevación de tierra un grupo de jóvenes en motocicletas todo terreno con su equipo de motocross y equipaje en sus maletas, el que hiba a la delantera en una motocileta negra con calcomanías de "monster energy", un traje del mismo con su casco conjunto, pero además de su equipaje en la espalda este llevaba una espada samurái.

Como todo joven aventurero que desean comerse el mundo a mordidas, avanzo con velocidad por la tierra abriéndose paso entre las brechas de tierra y lodo hasta llegar a un claro de bosque donde se detuvo junto a sus compañeros levantándose las gafas para dejar ver unos profundos ojos negros que denotaban felicidad pero algo de habilidad, como los de cualquier joven que confía en su fuerza y pocos conocimientos pero que desea conocer mas.

**-¿Qué tal aquí?, es amplio y bueno para acampar**- comento el joven.

-**si…esta lindo viejo, por aquí es donde dicen que hay unas ruinas escondidas que las civilizaciones antiguas escondieron con tierra para que los españoles no las encontraran**- comento uno de sus amigos –**oye "Al", quisiera entender ¿Por qué carajos traes tu espada aquí?-**

**-ya sabes que el tipo entreno artes marciales y como todo de esos payasos bailarines el entrenar en el bosque les es mucha ilusión**- contesto un tercero.

**-no solo mi katana Frank…TARAN**- revelo un enorme revolver plateado.

**-¿es broma?...Alvaro ¿te trajiste el 357 Rhino de tu padre? Ahora si como que ¿para que chingados? Imagínate que en el camino acá nos agarrara la policia- **indago el otro viendo el revolver de "Al" cuyo nombre resulto ser Alvaro.

**-tranquilo Jackson, es por si las moscas…¿hey que es eso?-** Alvaro bajo de su moto poniéndole la pata, y cuando se acercó a lo que le llamo la atención saco del suelo un circulo de barro como una especie de talismán que tenia grabado medio cuerpo de caballo y medio sol con estrellas alrededor **-¿Jackson esto es de lo que decías de la civilización vieja?...PERO QUE-** cuando reacciono, sus amigos arrancaron con velocidad queriendo dejar a su amigo detrás quien bajo sus gafas y subió a su moto rápidamente echándola a andar pero poniendo el objeto de barro debajo de su pechera de "monster energy" para ir a alcanzar a sus amigos que no paraban de reír de la broma a su amigo –**es la ultima vez que les hago confianza a estos dos…-.**

Pero el no advirtió que la luz del sol se reflejaba en su pechera de plástico transparente directo en el extraño circulo de barro por lo cual no advirtió como es que este comenzó a brillar y delante de sus ojos ocurrió un destello para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el claro de bosque se esfumara en lugar de un bosque donde tenia arboles al frente así que este asustado giro con fuerza el manillar de su motocicleta pero a tal grado que perdió el control de ella y termino derrapando para caer rodando por el piso quedándose inconsciente. La luz y el conocimiento tardaron en volver a su mente, mirando al cielo azul y el bosque sobre su cabeza, con dificultad se quito la abrazadera de la barbilla de su casco quitándoselo con todo y gafas mostrando el rostro del joven, levemente moreno, pero cabello negro azabache, levantándose con dificultad.

**-auch…esto me dolerá mañana…auch…¿eh?...¿Frank?...¿Jackson?...FRANK, JACKSON ¿ME OYEN?...perfecto, duo de idiotas me dejaron aquí y que…OH CON UN DEMONIO-** noto que su pechera de motocross estaba gravemente dañada** –esta cosa me costo 5,000 grandes, Oscar me pagaras el dinero por esta estafa…apenas lo estrene hoy, al menos el unitraje de Monster no se daño-** aparte se fijo en si mismo, su equipaje estaba a unos metros de él, y aun llevaba el revolver de su padre atado a la pierna izquierda en la funda gracias a la abrazadera de seguridad no salió volando, a la vez su motocicleta estaba cercas también. Pero un sonido que no esperaba lo puso en alerta sacando el revolver con miedo pero mirada amenazante, vio a un caballo pequeño que el conoce como "pony" de color semi anaranjado pero de crin y cola de un naranja mas fuerte, con el dibujo de unas zanahorias en su muslo como si estuviesen tatuadas –**ah…solo es un pony…pero que extraño, nunca vi uno así…menos uno bien peinado con unas zanahorias en el trasero**- el pony lo miraba como aria cualquier animal ante un humano, pero este denotaba un horror sin precedentes, y cuando Alvaro se quiso acercar, el pony salió corriendo despavorido **–bueno…a quien le importa…BASURA-** molesto se quito el protector de su pecho, pensando que luego se compraría otro, abrió su equipaje comenzando a quitarse el unitraje **–sé que lo empaque…AJA-** en un minuto se lo cambio por unos jeans vaqueros, una playera negra y por encima un chaleco de cuero negro con capucha. Pero por algún motivo este miro en la dirección en la que había corrido el extraño pony mirando en un hueco del bosque como a unos pocos kilómetros claramente se divisaba un pequeño poblado que llamo su atención –**deben ser las cabañas vacacionales que escuche que pusieron cercas del bosque…ire a pedir ayuda, y cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos dos…se arrepentirán-.**

Coloco su espada en su espalda bien amarrada, puso la mochila encima y fue a levantar su motocicleta, para su suerte estaba en perfecto estado así que la levanto, tomo su casco pero lo puso colgado a un lado del manillar, ya que al estar en el campo no hay leyes de transito que temer y uno se siente mejor, además de que no iría rápido pues se sentía adolorido de la caída.

En aquel poblado, el pony del bosque llego corriendo muy agitada casi llorando pues sus ojos mostraban un miedo muy profundo, similar a como si uno hubiese visto su peor pesadilla encarnada delante de sus ojos. Una vez llego ahí el miedo y la desesperación finalmente se apoderaron de ella pues comenzó a gritar clamando por ayuda de una manera desgarradora, y ahí a su encuentro aparecieron una multitud de ponys de muchas formas, colores y tamaños, algunos con vestimenta pero otros sin ella, una vez viéndose rodeada de los suyos la pony cayo al suelo desplomada por el esfuerzo.

**-Carrot Top ¿Qué ocurre? ¿parece que hubiese visto un fantasma?-** ahí se adelanto a ayudarla una pony morada, Twilight Sparkle ahora crecida convertida en una pony semi adulta, la pony no pudo hablar hasta que le dieron un poco de agua.

**-auxilio…vi…vi…vi a un hombre...en el bosque- **dicho esto los ponys echaron a reír a carcajadas **–no es broma, cada sábado salgo a recolectar verduras silvestres en el bosque y lo vi…era ENORME, como dos metros de estatura, parado en dos patas, sus patas delanteras con dedos como los monos, sin pelaje alrededor de su cuerpo mas que solo su cabeza y cubierto de ropa-** pero solo alimento mas las risas de los ponys, algunos tirándose al suelo llorando de la risa, entre ellos una pony de crin arcoíris y una rosada de crin extravagante.

**-oigan ya basta**- les dijo Twilight –**sé que es absurdo, pero la pobre esta muy asustada, debes calmarte Carrot Top, el bosque Ever Free siempre juega bromas de mal gusto a la mente de todos, seguro fue eso-** pero los oídos de todos alertaron algo, un sonido de lago acercándose, como un rugido continuo que no se detenía, cuando vieron una sombra negra salir velozmente por encima del puente que da entrada al poblado, ahí se detuvo delante de todos cuyas miradas se comenzaron a abrir como enormes platos, las pupilas temblando y encogiéndose pues aquel joven, Alvaro, había llegado al poblado, una vez ahí puso la pata de su moto y se bajo.

**-¿Qué rayos?...¿estaré en una granja de recreación de fin de semana familiar?...solo veo ponys pintados de color pastel, lo que sea buscare al encargado para que me preste su teléfono, por que dudo que el maldito Iphone tenga señal aquí-** se encamino a la aldea, los ponys estaban paralizados completamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a sus ojos, en la mente de los ponys fueron a su mente las mil y un historias que escucharon todos, las leyendas de los hombres, seres que veían a las demás criaturas solo como alimento pero a su sorpresa este paso a un lado de ellos ignorándolos por completo –**mmm…ya se, ahí primero**- entro a un local, una florería donde había una pony color rosa de crin rubia con una flor en la crin, que cuando vio lo que ella creía que era un cliente y no resulto ser mas que el joven también se quedo paralizada mientras este tocaba la campanilla del mostrador **–hola…¿hay alguien?...me caí de la moto y necesito ayuda ¿puede prestarme un teléfono?...HOLA, ni modo…hey…un pony con flor en la cabeza, LOL que lindo-** saco su teléfono lo que a la pony se le hizo un aparato desconocido que saco una luz como centella rápida –**bonita foto pal face-**

**-Twilight…¿Qué esta pasando?...¿eso es lo que creo que es?-** le dijo una pony pegaso de crin rosada la cual temblaba del terror, muchos ponys en silencio comenzaron a retirarse pero rápidamente.

**-no lo se…yo no lo se…Spike ¿Dónde estas?-** de debajo de la pony había un dragon morado haciéndose rollo con la cola también del miedo –**rapido, envíale una carta a la princesa, que mande a los soldados, hay peligro-**

**-HOLA…¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?-** los ponys se quedaron petrificados cuando Alvaro salió de la florería aun gritando **–ponys por muchos, pero ni una sola persona…valla centro de recreación-** pero entonces a su nariz llego un cosquilleo, un olor agradable de pastelillos de chocolate recién horneados –**la tripa gruñe…y donde hay comida recién cocinada debe haber gente, además eso huele delicioso**- se encamino a donde provenía el olor ignorando a los ponys por completo.

**-Spike…rápido envíala-**

**-oh no…va a Sugar Cube Corner LOS GEMELOS**- Pinkie y sus amigas fueron a seguirlo, por el paso de aquel extraño ser para ellas, los ponys no sabían como reaccionar, solo estaban petrificados de lo que era a sus ojos una leyenda viviente que no sabían como reaccionaria.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿la casa de la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel?-** Alvaro se quedo confundido de ver la extraña infraestructura que estaba adornada al punto de que parecía echa de galleta de chocolate y otros dulces, pero sin pausa se dispuso a entrar pues de ahí salía el agradable olor, pero ahí dentro había un par de pequeños ponys bebes jugando con juguetes que solo se vieron envueltos por la sombra del ser que entro –**oh…AWWW miren estas cositas ¿Por qué tienen pañales?...no importa son hermosos-** dijo agachándose para presenciar mejor a los pequeños que reían del joven.

**-ya escuche, no es necesario que toque la campanilla enseguida voy a atender…AHHHH**- el joven alerto un grito desgarrador, cuando volteo una pony obesa azul con crin que parecía crema batida rosa se puso entre el y los pequeños –**NO, HASME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LE HAGAS NADA A MIS BEBES POR FAVOR-** grito la pony llorando.

**-oiga tranquila nunca los…lastima…¿usted hablo?-** ahora un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven al escuchar a ese caballo miniatura hablar perfectamente.

**-TE LO IMPLORO, NO NOS LASTIME**S- también de fuera alertaron el grito de la pony y Twiligh con sus amigas llegaron a asomarse por la puerta y por fuera de la casa de dulces los ponys se reunían con temor y curiosidad aunque algunos prefirieron huir de una vez a refugiarse.

**-ALEJATE DE ELLOS-** el chico aviso algo acercándose a su cara y en un veloz movimiento evito que un huevo le diese en la cabeza pero dándose cuenta de que quien se lo lanzo fue el Sr. Cake llegando con su familia –**no…nnn…no te atrevas a acercarte a ellos…por qqqq que no fallare a la siguiente**- tartamudeo aterrado queriendo sacar valor junto a una pila de huevos.

**-¿pero que esta pasando aquí?...¿donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-** indago Alvaro, analizando y bien dándose cuenta de que donde estaba, no había mas humanos pues también se dio la media vuelta para ver por la puerta a todos los ponys que balbuceaban e indagaban confundidos por su presencia –**dije…que me digan…¿Dónde…ESTOY?**- saco el revolver quitando el seguro disparando a la pared, el estruendo fue tal que aterrorizo a los ponys de fuera haciendo que gritaran y comenzaran a correr despavoridos mas que aparte la Sra. Cake abrazara a sus hijos llorando, pero el Sr. Cake se quiso hacer el valiente e ir a atacar al joven quien puso su pie delante del pony pateándolo en la cara tumbándolo y encolerizado apunto su revolver al pony.

**-NO…ESPERA-** una vez mas fue interrumpido, esta vez por Pinkie **–no lo mate señor monstruo yo le diré lo que quiera-**

**-¿me dijiste monstruo?...¿ME DIJISTE MONSTRUO?- **con rabia en un solo movimiento furtivo tomo de la crin a Pinkie Pie haciéndola gritar del jalón de cabello mientras la llevaba afuera donde los ponys al ver que salía se hicieron para atrás pero sus amigas querían ayudar aunque no sabían como, una vez ahí este apunto puso el frio cañón del revolver en la nuca de Pinkie quien por su miedo había desinflado su melena y se puso a llorar **–una vez mas…¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?- **para Alvaro la situación que estaba viviendo le era aterradora pues en cierta forma le recordaba una vieja película que había visto (el planeta de los simios), hasta que Twilight se animo a acercarse y hablar.

**-espera…tranquilízate, no vamos a hacerte daño…así que suéltala…por favor-** dijo Twilight en el modo mas calmado posible mientras Pinkie lloraba en pucheros aterrada.

**-pues si no quieres que le vuele la tapa del cráneo más te vale contestarme lo que pregunte-**

-**me llamo Twilight Sparkle y este pueblo es conocido como Pony Ville-** pero el gesto de furia e incomprensión del joven extraño no desapareció de su rostro, al contario pareció intensificarse para luego comenzar a reír al viento lo cual a los ponys se les hacia de lo mas siniestro.

**-no…ya se que paso, de seguro caí sobre algún monton de hongos alucinógenos del bosque o estoy noqueado y esto es un sueño…espero no sea que este en estado de coma…FRANK, JACKSON, YA PUEDEN DESPERTARME**- pero salido de la nada, un haz de luz golpeo al humano en el pecho apartándolo de Pinkie quien inmediatamente fue resguardada por sus amigas y al mirar la dirección de donde salió el haz de luz los ponys sonrieron al ver llegar a un gran puñado de guardias en especial uno con una armadura especial que claramente era el líder.

**-hermano viniste**- dijo Twilight con una amplia sonrisa, pues Shining Armor su hermano y capitán de la guardia real había llegado al rescate de la nota enviada por su hermana.

**-recibimos la carta y la princesa me envió inmediatamente…dime que lo que estoy viendo es un truco…esto no puede ser verdad**- alego el capitán mirando al joven que se levantaba sin problema mas que aquel disparo de Shining Armor debió ser mas fuerte pues no tuvo el poder para dejarlo inconsciente ni siquiera para quemar sus ropas, pero si para incrementar la incertidumbre del muchacho y su rabia, peor aun para hacerle entender que eso que estaba viviendo no era un sueño –**soldados, rodéenlo…tu, por orden de su majestad la princesa Celestia, te pongo bajo arresto**- 2 soldados se pusieron delante del joven con un par de lanzas pero inmediatamente un estruendo ensordeció a los presentes cuando el joven alzo el revolver disparando al pecho de los dos soldados observando como los proyectiles disparados de aquella arma atravesaron a los soldados salpicando la sangre, acto seguido el joven echo a correr tan rápido como pudiese **–rayos, ATAQUEN-** ordeno el capitán cargando con sus soldados contra el desconocido.

El joven mostro temple y valor pues enfundo sus revolver para desenvainar la espada que portaba en su espalda la cual relucía ante la luz del sol mas que la plata o el cristal, empuñándola con dos manos este se lanzo hacia los ponys con un fuerte grito de guerra. Cuando se encontró con ellos de frente uso su espada para hacer la lanza de uno de ellos a un lado y regresándola con velocidad los ponys gritaron con horror como la cabeza de aquel soldado salía volando por los aires, dos soldados quisieron atravesarlo por el costado pero este se hizo a un lado dejando la punta de las lanzas cruzadas frente a él, entonces le dio una patada en la frente al que tenia en la izquierda para arrebatarle la lanza para después clavársela en la pata a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle algo con su espada fue tacleado por Shining Armor quien rápidamente se levanto en dos patas delante del humano para caerle con fuerza con las patas delanteras pero Alvaro rápidamente rodo a un costado retomando su espada pero no escapando de Shining Armor quien siguió contra el joven pero esta vez el capitán en un descuido y por sorpresa fue sujetado del cuerno por la mano del joven empujando la cabeza a un lado dejando a vista el cuello del capitán que vio como la espada se alzaba para con un tajo acabar con su vida, pero el capitán dio muestra de que su rango no es capricho pues rápido hizo un hechizo que lanzo una descarga dolorosa a la mano del joven que lo hizo soltarlo para darse media vuelta y que el unicornio lo pateara con las patas traseras.

**-BIEN ECHO HERMANO, DALE DURO**- grito Twilight mientras los pocos ponys que no se habían ido a resguardar del humano seguían apoyando a Shining Armor.

**-escuadrón aéreo AHORA**- un puñado de pegasos que sobrevolaban la zona descendieron con lanzas en su armadura directo en picada hacia el joven que se dolía de la descarga en su mano izquierda pero al ver las sombras de los ponys que iban hacia él fue cuando reacciono haciéndose a un lado con una maroma al suelo pero dejando atrás su espada, pero apenas quiso regresar a tomarla, un rayo de Shining Armor la llevo hacia el para que la tomara con la boca –**lo siento…esto ahora es mio-**

Pero no fue si no hasta que tomo la lanza uno de los soldados que mato, ahí este la hizo girar con ambas manos mostrando habilidad y movimientos que los ponys nunca habían visto cosa que llamo su atención pero mas aun a Twilight que recordó lo que decía el libro.

**-"conocían gran variedad de técnicas y formas de combate con una variedad desconocida de armas"…el libro no mentía…SHINING ARMOR TEN CUIDADO**- grito la pony para advertir a su hermano.

Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque sin temor a este enemigo desconocido, quien uso la lanza con técnicas que Alvaro conocía del Kung-Fu golpeando a los ponis tanto con la punta como con el mango de la lanza, en ocasiones tomándola de la base de la lanza para dar un fuerte garrotazo con ella alrededor para ampliar el radio que tenia para atacar y defenderse poniéndose el mismo con la lanza en una posición elegante pero defensiva y en alerta, entonces un unicornio mejor decidió usar su magia lanzando un rayo al joven que giro la lanza alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de X para cuando el rayo impacto este fue desviado.

**-¿ustedes vieron lo que yo vi?-** indago Apple Jack, otros unicornios se quisieron valer de lo mismos disparando uno tras otro pero los rayos se desviaban o se desvanecían en el aire pero cuando dejaron de atacar el joven aun seguía con intención de pelear pero estaba cansado, entonces fue cuando Shining Armor se lanzo con la espada del joven en boca queriendo dar un tajo pero fue tan avisado que Alvaro interpuso la lanza entre la espada y el, estiro la mano para sujetar la parte de la empuñadura que estaba fuera.

**-esto es mio…-** solto la lanza y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo a el unicornio haciéndolo soltar la espada, por reflejo y entrenamiento el joven capitán dio unos saltos hacia atrás para apartarse del joven y el alcance de sus manos o de aquella espada pero cuando se asomo con el otro ojo miro como una vez mas estaba desenfundando el revolver apuntándole cuando un disparo se clavo en la pierna del pony haciéndolo gritar de un dolor sin precedentes.

**-NO…HERMANO**- Twilight quiso ir al rescate de su hermano quien cayo por el disparo mirando su pata sangrando abundantemente pero sus amigas se lo impidieron mientras ella lloraba temiendo por la vida de él.

-**rayos…no fallare el siguiente caballito, BASTA DE JUEGOS COMIENZA A SUPLICAR**- cuando apunto su revolver un soldado empujo a su capitán pero fue al momento del disparo y Shining Armor vio como un hilo de sangre atravesó el pecho de sus soldado pero mas como en un segundo disparo, la cabeza y el cráneo del soldado se pulverizaron, las ponys aterradas escondieron la cara de la horrible escena.

**-rayos…se me acabaron los tiros, y la munición la deje en la mochila**- pero fue que luego sonaron unas extrañas trompetas, que cuando observaron venían llegando refuerzos de soldados, esta vez mas de los que Alvaro pudiese manejar, sin munición, desconcertado y solo, lo único que pudo hacer el joven fue salir corriendo.

-**TRAS EL, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR**- ordeno Shining Armor adolorido de su herida.

**-Rainbow, tu y Fluttershy ayuden, síganlo desde el cielo para que no escape**- les dijo Twilight.

**-a la orden**- contesto Rainbow Dash poniendo la pata delante como en saludo militar –**vamos Fluttershy…¿Fluttershy?-** la pegaso tímida estaba aun en tierra.

**-¿estas loca? ¿Viste lo que hizo ese monstruo?...ni el hermano de Twilight pudo derrotarlo**-

**-no vamos a atacar, solo lo seguiremos y dijo que se quedo sin munición o lo que sea esa cosa que dispara**- resignada pero dispuesta a ayudar, Fluttershy fue con Rainbow a ayudar a los pegasos a seguir al joven quien corría por toda la aldea tan rápido como le era posible viendo mas y mas ponys encerrarse en sus casas como en presencia de un monstruo.

**-no…esto no puede estar pasando...esto no esta pasando…debe de haber alguna persona en algún lado…alguien…QUIEN SEA**- grito corriendo aun, cuando un grupo de soldados le taparon el camino este entonces por un lado subió por unos barriles que había puestos para dar un salto y pasar a los soldados que no perdieron el tiempo comenzando a perseguirlo, poco después Alvaro diviso un hospital que lucia claramente como los que el conocía, así que se apresuró a entrar pero fue grande sus sorpresa con su desilusión al solo ver ponys con gabardinas medicas y enfermeras ponys –**no…nonononono NO**- siguió corriendo de largo pero solo para poco a poco pararse mirando al horizonte, viendo un enorme castillo en lo alto de una montaña, pero sin reconocer nada de ahí pues no estaba en el valle que era su hogar.

Confundido, desconcertado y resignado el joven cayo de rodillas al suelo agachando la cabeza, los ponys no tardaron nada en llegar con el para rodearlo, con brutalidad y violencia le quitaron su espada y el revolver, lo tumbaron al suelo poniéndose uno encima de el para inmovilizarlo mientras los unicornios hacían uso de un hechizo de creaba una cadena magia con la que lo ataron de manos y en el cuello obligándolo a levantarse.

**-VAMOS MONSTRUO, CAMINA-** le dijo uno de los soldados empujándolo y golpeándolo, las dos pegasos desde el aire contemplaron el como este joven extraño, este ser que solo escucharon en leyendas de sus abuelos y estos de sus mismos abuelos estaba ahí, pero rindiéndose siendo encadenado como un perro, pero algo cuando bajaron lograron notar algo, una línea de gotas mojadas en el suelo por donde caminaba el joven las cuales se extendían mientras este caminaba.

La tarde llego a Pony Ville con el sol ocultándose, pero en una oscura y fría celda con barras de hierro se encontraba Alvaro, sentado cobre una cama barata de las que suele haber en las prisiones, mirando hacia abajo sin decir nada, mientras que fuera de la celda estaban unos soldados observando las cosas que traía el humano en su equipaje, entre ellos estaba Shining Armor con su hermana y las demás mane 6 mirando con curiosidad acomodando todo en partes, la ropa de motocross del joven, su cascos, su tienda de campa instantánea que era menos que una caja pequeña, las cajas de munición, su revolver, la espada y una computadora portátil mas aparte del Iphone, y una que otra cosa de supervivencia o que planease llevarse al día de campo que se convirtió en su peor pesadilla.

**-hay que ver…es asombroso, una espada con un filo endemoniado y esa extraña arma mas estas otras cosas-** decía Twilight haciendo un inventario de las cosas del joven mientras se asombraba de lo que veía.

**-si…lo asombroso de un monstruo asesino**- dijo Shining Armor con su pata enyesada causa del disparo del revolver.

**-no es por nada Shining Armor pero ese que llamas "monstruo" te dio una paliza a ti y a tus soldados y que se cobro la de otros mas**- claramente el comentario de Rainbow sobre lo ocurrido no alegro al capitán de la guardia pues este frunció el seño molesto.

**-oye niña no digas esas cosas, todos en pony ville quedaron aterrados estamos ante una leyenda viva que si no mal lo recuerdo amenazo a Pinkie con esa extraña arma**- le contesto Apple Jack mientras curioseaban las cosas de este, y mientras analizaban la espada notaron el extraño colguije que este tenia en la empuñadura mas aparte la extraña figura de la parte bloqueadora de la katana.

**-¿Qué serán estas extrañas criaturas?, se ven similares**- indago Twilight curioseándolas un poco.

**-es un dragon**…- el silencio se rompió por la voz del joven que provino de la celda, ante ellos esas imágenes de supuestos dragones no les eran conocidas pues nunca vieron dragones de ese tipo.

**-hasta que te animas a hablar…muy bien, por que no empiezas diciéndonos ¿Quién eres?-** indago Shining Armor caminando a la celda dificultosamente mirando al joven que seguía en la misma posición.

**-vete al infierno "Crequino"-** (mezcla entre Cretino y Equino) Shining Armor claramente no quedo feliz con esa contestación pues aun encerrado el joven seguía de manera desafiante mas la rabia del capitán por la perdida de sus soldados, mas una vez mas la tensión se corto cuando la puerta de aquella prisión se abrió entrando ahí 3 ponys con alas y cuernos, las 3 princesas de Equestria.

-**Shining Armor estas herido**- Cadence la mas pequeña y quien le conto las historias a Twilight y esposa de Shining Armor lo primero que noto fue a su esposo lastimado.

**-estoy bien no te preocupes, no pensé que vinieran-**

**-tuve que hacerlo…pero aun no puedo creer lo de la nota, y aquí viéndolo no me lo creo…es un hombre**- titubeo viendo a la celda al extraño ser que levanto la mirada un poco para mostrar a aquel gesto frio y afilado.

**-Twilight Sparkle hiciste bien al avisarnos, ahora nosotros nos aremos cargo**- le dijo Celestia a su alumna con una sonrisa pero sin perder de vista al humano -**te saludo humano…soy la princesa Celestia, alta gobernante de Equestria…¿Quién eres?-** el joven levanto la mirada para ver a la princesa, y el como esta tenia el tamaño de un caballo competo.

**-pues con lo de alta no bromea, tiene el tamaño de un caballo normal a diferencia de las otras ratas enanas de por aquí-**

**-INSOLENTE**- grito Shining Armor deseando casi entrar a darle su merecido al joven pero su hermana y las demás no lo dejaron.

**-armaste un buen escandalo aquí, mataste con facilidad a 5 soldados entrenados, le diste una golpiza e incapacidad temporal al mejor capitán que eh tenido…-**

**-y los volvería a matar**- contesto Alvaro inmediatamente, pero ese comentario desafiante y estúpido solo consiguió enojar a todos los presentes, incluida a Celestia quien miro con rabia al joven que le contestaba con la misma mirada, pero Twilight prestaba con suma atención aquella escena comparándola con el libro que leyó de niña donde este aseguraba que los hombres no veían a otras criaturas mas que como sirvientes o alimento, y aun enjaulado quizás el joven seguía sintiéndose superior por la forma de contestarle a la princesa.

**-pues entonces…púdrete en esta prisión donde no volveras a ver la luz del sol, sin injerir agua o alimento alguno hasta que la desesperación se apodere de ti y que aprendas algo de humildad-**

**-NO-** desde afuera se escucho un grito.

**-¿y ahora que?**- cuando un soldado habrio la puerta, era una unicornio color verde claro de crin corta y una marca de un arpa.

**-¿Lyra?...¿que estas haciendo aquí?-** indago Twilight extrañada de la interrupción de su amiga.

**-no es justo lo que hacen…yo también estoy muy asustada por su presencia pero no es peligroso- **comento la unicornio en defensa del joven.

**-¿estas loca? Tu viste lo que paso, casi mata a Pinkie, y les pateo el trasero a la guardia real sin problemas-**

-**LOS ATACO POR QUE NOSOTROS LO ATACAMOS PRIMERO**- eso incluso consterno al joven, aquella pony extraña estaba defendiéndolo pero no entendía el por que, solo se quedo en silencio **–tu también estuviste ahí cuando ocurrió…estuvo dando vueltas buscando ayuda, incluso pregunto "donde estaba" pero luego empezaron a lanzarle huevos y a llamarlo monstruo, y se defendió de la guardia que también llego atacarlo directamente, niégalo si eres una ignorante-** todos quedaron conmocionados de lo que dijo aquella pony.

**-ahora que lo mencionas, cuando lo atraparon mas bien pareció que se resigno y rindió mas aparte creo que estaba llorando**- comento Rainbow y es cuando Luna entonces miro a las ponys y el capitán.

**-¿es cierto eso? ¿Ustedes atacaron primero?...**- indago Luna.

**-puess…si, fue el señor Cake…pero debe entender que estábamos todos muertos del miedo, siempre escuchamos historias malas de los hombres-** Luna entonces ordeno a los guardias abrir la jaula y ella entro con la espada del joven poniéndosela enfrente al lacnce de su mano que sin titubear la tomo.

**-NO, PRINCESA ¿QUE HACE?- **grito Twilight mientras vieron como el joven ampuñaba su espada sin desenvainarla y volteaba a ver a Luna.

**-es mi turno…me llamo Luna, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué te parece si pido que te traigan algo de comer y me cuentas quien eres?-**

CONTINUARA…


	3. Ca 2: Acercamiento

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: aquí en este capitulo Alvaro empieza a relacionarse con los ponys y a ver relaciones con sus mundos, podría decir que el capitulo es algo aburrido pero da la base para algo que planeare después, que quizás es de los momentos mas épicos y perturbadores que haya escrito antes, sin mas espero que les guste COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

Cap 2: Acercamiento

En Sugar Cube Corner los ponys estaban reunidos alrededor queriendo ver por la ventana con curiosidad y miedo pues dentro Alvaro estaba comiendo como si no fuese a haber un mañana pastelillo tras pastelillo acompañándolos con café o un chocolate caliente para beber y digerir, y frente a él estaban Twilight y sus amigas con las princesas mirando con los ojos enormes y sorprendidos del apetito del humano.

**-el libro no decía que tuviesen tanto apetito…literalmente se comió ya 6 kilos en pastelillos- **dijo Twilight mientras el joven trago para poder hablar.

**-lo siento pero desde que me levante temprano en la mañana para salir con mis amigos en las motos no desayune ni comí nada hasta ahorita en la noche así que tengo mucha hambre…lo malo es que no estoy acostumbrado a comer tanto dulce, unas buenas costillas de cerdo o una hamburguesa de res es lo que necesito ó un pollo frito**- acto seguido los ponys se tiraron por la ventana de manera caricaturesca a vomitar pero Fluttershy se quedo en el suelo en posición fetal **–creo que no debí decir eso-** pero entonces la princesa Celestia se le acerco.

**-repítemelo todo…dices que no sabes como llegaste aquí, que un resplandor te encegueció cuando ibas en ese extraño vehículo que llamas motocicleta-**

**-si…me caí y me desmalle pero cuando despierto estoy en un mundo dominado por ponys-**

**-¿puedes repetir de donde eres?-**

**-¿Qué están todos sordos?...ok, mi nombre es largo y sin importancia solo llámenme Alvaro, soy estudiante universitario, mi país se llama Mexico, la ciudad donde vivo es Guadalajara-**

**-humano...Alvaro, si me permites ver en tu mente podre quizás saber que fue lo que te trajo aquí y de ese modo poder ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo- **Alvaro se quedo serio en ese momento tomando un sorbo a una taza que ahora tenia un café oscuro.

**-no estoy seguro…esto de que hagan magia me perturba, pero todo sea por dejar este lugar-** la princesa se acercó apuntando con su cuerno a la frente del joven cuando furtivamente este la sujeta del mismo y provoca que todos ahí se pongan en guardia y los soldados apunten sus lanzas **–solo le advierto…no vea mas de lo que debe**- entonces el joven soltó a la princesa que entendió a lo que se refería pero no el porqué.

Así la princesa comenzó a avanzar lentamente en las memorias del pasado del joven al menos en ese día, el como se acomodó con sus amigos para querer ir a divertirse, la llegada al bosque, y el como encontró el amuleto el cual llamo la atención de Celestia pero no volvió a verlo pues Alvaro lo guardo y no podía volver a verlo si no estaba en su memoria, hasta que ocurrió el resplandor que llamo la atención de Celestia quien queriendo descubrir cual fue la verdadera causa, intensifico la magia lo cual solo le hizo ver mil imágenes en su mente, las enseñanzas del joven, videos e interpretaciones de guerras ya sea vividas o vistas en películas, muertes, asesinatos, la muerte de su mundo a manos de su especie y el acto desesperado de la misma por salvarla, miles de ejércitos, desde el imperio romano hasta Hittler, desde la revolución Mexicana hasta la Guerra de Vietnam pero todo termino en la imagen de la bomba atómica y una destrucción que ella nunca en toda su vida imagino.

Los ponys vieron como la princesa fue repelida por su propia magia en un intento de escapar de la mente del humano que se tambaleo como mareado sujetándose de la frente, mientras que Celestia respiraba agitada y aterrada pues en sus siglos o milenios de vida y aprendizaje acababa de ver otros miles mas, cosas maravillosas y también aterradoras, vio a los romanos echar a sus prisioneros a los leones, vio a los egipcios levantar sus pirámides, vio a los humanos surcar los mares y los cielos y los vio destruyendo todo a su paso como un demonio indetenible.

**-¿y bien?...¿que averiguo?-** indago el joven, la princesa se volvió en si con un poco de ayuda aunque los presentes estaban consternados por lo que paso.

**-que todo lo que nos contaste es verdad, joven Alvaro fuiste victima de algo que no debias, incluso por lo que hiciste hoy te perdono y puedes sentirte bienvenido aquí y quedarte lo necesario en lo que se averigua el medio por el cual viniste pero, el extraño objeto que encontraste ¿Dónde esta**?-

**-¿el del caballo con el sol y las estrellitas chafas?...se que lo…OH DEMONIOS**, **se debió caer cuando me caí en la moto y llegue aquí ¿Por qué?-**

**-quizás sea el motivo por el que estas aquí pero no estoy segura, necesito echarle un vistazo, mañana tu y Shining Armor iran con unos soldados a buscar ese amuleto cercas de donde despertaste quizás este ahí y sea tu boleto de regreso-**

**-wow…¿Qué es esto?-** cuando miraron, Spike y Pinkie junto con los bebes Cake estaban curioseando la computadora de Alvaro que rápidamente fue a quitárselas.

**-ey, tengan mas cuidado con esta computadora que aun no termino de pagarla- **pero inmediatamente los bebes comenzaron a llorar de que les quito la computadora –**no mamen, esto no es un juguete-.**

**-¿una computadora?... ¿ustedes los humanos también tienen computadoras?-** pregunto una de las ponys presentes con curiosidad del aparato.

**-un momento ¿Cómo que también?-** Alvaro se quedo impactado cuando le mostraron una computadora de escritorio como las de su mundo, de gabinete y monitor aparte aunque el teclado era distinto, consistía en dos teclas una para seleccionar lo que quería y otra de enter para ponerlo, ya sean números, letras o signos.

**-no es de las mas nuevas pero hace su función- **cuando Alvaro la encendió bueno se sorprendió de no ser tan diferentes, aunque claro esta maquina no trabajaba con ningún software de su mundo.

**-es claro el diseño de las teclas, sus patas no les permiten teclear teclas mas pequeñas**- Alvaro les mostro su computadora encendiéndola, los ponys se quedaron admirando la gran cantidad de teclas y el diseño del monitor.

**-Alvaro claramente tu mundo es muy interesante y similar al nuestro me gustaría aprender mas de el, si lo hacemos publico vendrán a verte científicos, investigadores, periodistas-**

**-LE PROHIBO LO HAGA**- antes de que Luna pudiese terminar de decir lo que fuese a decir Alvaro la interrumpió violentamente –**que le quede claro que no soy un animal de circo o de corral, no vine a quedarme, apenas encuentra la manera de volver a mi hogar me iré y no pienso volver aqui-**

**-"pe..li…culas"…películas…wow ¿tienes películas, puedes mostrárnoslas?- **indago Pinkie emocionadamente y de manera exagerada como es costumbre de ella al leer una carpeta en el escritorio de la computadora .

**-por como ustedes reaccionaron al verme mis películas de acción les puedes resultar aterradoras…aunque creo que hay una que podrían ver y así entenderán cosas de mi mundo sin necesidad de que me vengan a ver científicos y eso-**

**-eso deberá esperar a mañana, todos deben ir a dormir…sé que todos están asustados y con curiosidad por la aparición de Alvaro pero no quiero conflictos, mañana buscaran el extraño amuleto y quizás mañana mismo él pueda volver a su mundo, si no lo encuentran veremos si en la tarde nos muestras esas películas**- le sonrió la princesa Celestia.

**-no quisiera pero no tengo opción-**

**-ammm…¿y donde dormirá?-** pregunto Apple Jack, entonces Alvaro saco algo de su maleta de equipaje de la cual afuera de la tienda solo dio un jalón a un cordel y se expandió una casa de montaña plegable donde el joven se metió con todas sus cosas dejando perplejos a los ponys.

**-hasta mañana…pero estaré atento, aquel que intente hacer algo estúpido durante la noche que se considere muerto y mi desayuno**- tal acto solo provoco que muchos ponys se esfumaran como centellas a sus casas mientras el joven puso el cierre de su pasamontañas quedándose dentro.

-**bueno…eso resuelve muchas cosas…¿tomaste notas Twilight Sparkle?-** Celestia miro a su alumna como tomaba fotografías de las cosas del humano y tomaba notas de su comportamiento y de como podría ser su mundo.

**-si maestra, pronto podría ser reconocida como la primera que hizo un libro sobre humanos PERO VERDADEROS- **contesto con alegría.

-**Shining Armor y Cadence, les pido que se queden aquí mientras el huma…digo, Alvaro este aquí y se queden a cargo de su vigilancia**- la pareja real acepto sin vacilar mientras las princesas regresaron a su ciudad real de Canterlot, pero echo eso Shining Armor se quedo con el ceño fruncido, algo lo fastidiaba enormemente.

**-amor ¿estas bien?**- le pregunto su esposa poniéndose delante de el con una mirada de preocupación y suplica, Shining Armor entendía que no podía mentirle.

-**es que…perdí a unos valientes soldados hoy y casi pierdo la pata a causa de este humano, y ahora tenemos que tratarlo como un invitado-**

**-entiendo como te sientes pero, no fue su culpa aunque eso se pago…pero quizás el en vez de vernos como enemigos o estorbos pueda llegar a vernos como algo mas, y quizás tu también-**

**-eso quisiera creer…ojala encontremos ese dichoso talismán para que se pueda ir cuanto antes- **Shining Armor claramente estaba consternado pero furioso en el interior pues aun no le entraba en la cabeza que el siendo un pony entrenado y el capitán de la guardia real haya sufrido semejante trato de un enemigo aun desconocido y que unos de sus soldados pagaron con sus vidas, es tal cual el orgullo de un guerrero, le demostraron que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender Equestria de todo mal, que debía volverse mas fuerte, pero mas que nada, quien le hizo eso ahora estaba descansando y comiendo como un pony mas siendo el horror que desato.

Por otro lado Lyra estaba en camino a su casa donde ella vivía con Bon-Bon pero antes de llegar ahí, en la puerta la estaba esperando Twilight.

**-¿Twi? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-**

**-¿Por qué abogaste por ese humano?...si no fuese por ti, quizás ahora estaría siendo ejecutado, o pudriéndose para siempre en la prisión-** pregunto Twilight pues no era lógico el motivo o la razón de su amiga por ayudar a Alvaro cuando todos los otros ponys le hubiesen dado la espalda por miedo u odio.

**-por que yo vi lo asustado que estaba…y no se, quizás sentí en el un buen corazón**- Lyra se metió a su hogar sin dar muchas explicaciones mientras se despedía de Twilight pero mientras la veía alejarse el rostro de Lyra se volvió serio y frio entre la oscuridad de la puerta al cerrarse.

Pero volando en su carruaje en camino a Canterlot, Luna miraba a su hermana que hiba con la mirada perdida pero era la mirada de alguien que vio algo que no debía y que no podía sacárselo de la mente con nada.

**-¿Qué viste hermana?-** indago Luna directamente.

**-Luna…debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a Alvaro a su mundo pero también hacer un sello, que ningún humano vuelva a cruzar aquí…pude ver su mundo, poseen ciudades tan grandes como valles, surcan los cielos y mas allá de las estrellas en maquinas gigantescas y también los mares y sus profundidades, sus ejércitos son de millones con armas miles de veces mas letales de lo que imaginamos, algunas no mas grandes que este carruaje pero con el pode suficiente de destruir todo hasta donde alcance la vista…no tengo palabras para describirlo…pero te lo diré todo con algo muy simple, si este humano fue suficiente para vencer a Shining Armor y a sus soldados…¿Qué podrían hacer 100…ó 1000 de ellos?-**

Luna no sabia que fue lo que vio su hermana pero lo que le dijo le ocasiono un escalofrió perturbador en todo su cuerpo, el humano a simple vista se ve débil e incapaz pero es mas peligroso que cualquier otra criatura, y dio a entender con eso ultimo que si un ejercito humano viniese a su mundo, no ejercito pony, grifo o minotauro ni magia alguna que pudiese detenerlos, el depredador definitivo.

La mañana se llego sin plena ni gloria, el joven con el primer rayo de luz se levanto y salió de su pasamontañas con su vestimenta puesta, espada y revolver cargado estirándose al fresco de la mañana que sin duda era relajante pero al igual le era preocupante pues sus amigos y familiares de seguro estarían buscándolo como locos si no es que ya lo dieron por muerto, siendo que estaba afuera de Sugar Cube Corner escucho la risa de los dos bebes Cake que estaban jugando en el recibidor como les era de costumbre así que fue una vez mas donde los pequeños los cuales al verlos se reían de él, como si no sintiesen en el malas intenciones, de echo el pequeño pegaso agito sus alas que ya no tenían el poder de volver a hacerlo volar hasta que fuese mas maduro pero si lo suficiente para que este lo cargase un poco, entendiendo que es un bebe lo cargo como cargaría a uno de su mundo y ahí el bebe se quedo dormido entre el calor de la piel de sus fuertes brazos.

-**lamento mucho lo de ayer, veo que no eres malo en realidad**- Alvaro giro la cabeza y eran los dos señores Cake y el joven les entrego al pequeño a brazos o mejor dicho a patas de su padre.

**-no se preocupe…no es la primera vez que me arrojan un huevo a la cara…pero espero sea la ultima**- entonces a su sorpresa la Sra. Cake le dio un plato con unos hot cakes recién hechos con miel de pable y mermelada y un vaso de leche.

**-esto es por si acaso, necesitas comer, si no encuentran ese dichoso artefacto, puedes venir y comer aquí, corre por cuenta de la casa-** dijo la señora pony mientras ella y su familia regresaban a la cocina a seguir preparando sus pedidos, Alvaro no contesto nada pero en el fondo de su corazón se sintió agradecido con ellos, pues vio algo que en su mundo no se ve, pues nuncas había visto que alguien le invitase un desayuno caliente y delicioso a un viajero o a un pordiosero, los ponys ahí le mostraron mas humanidad que los mismos "humanos".

La mañana paso ya cercas de la caída de la tarde al medio día que fue cuando Celestia y Luna volvieron a Pony Ville a esperar noticias de Alvaro y el grupo de búsqueda del amuleto comandado por Shining Armor, mientras esperaban que llegaran los ponys no evitaron echar fotos por montón a la motocicleta Lander de Alvaro que estaba estacionada donde mismo, y obvio ahí estaban las mane 6.

**-¿pero que es este cacharro de solo dos ruedas?**- indago Apple Jack tocándolo un poco, pues era extraño en sus partes de cristal, plástico y metal.

**-creo haber visto a ese humano llegar montado en esto creo que de esta forma**- dijo Rainbow trepándose a la moto sentándose en el asiento sujetando el manillar **–pero esta cosa ni se mueve-**

**-oye genio, debe tener algún botón o algo por el estilo**- le contesto Apple Jack mientras buscaban la forma de encender eso.

**-no deberían hacer eso…puede ser peligroso y si Alvaro se enoja quizás no tenga piedad**- les comento Twilight aun sacando notas sobre los humanos.

**-mira aquí hay una llave**- Rainbow giro una llave negra en una ranura del manillar que al hacerlo la motocicleta hizo un extraño ruido que provoco que los ponys se alejaran de ella un **momento –tranquilos, parece que aun no enciende**- Rainbow observo que en la pantalla del manillar se encendió un foco verde con una "N" pero entonces vio un botón que tenia la forma de un pequeño rayo **-¿y este?-** al presionarlo la moto rugió comenzando a encenderse, los ponys se alejaron aun mas asustados, Fluttershy cubriéndose con su crin y otros ponys detrás de otros.

**-rayos Rainbow ya deja esa maquina que no sabes que puede hacer-**

**-mejor hazle caso Rainbow y apágala con la llave otra vez**- le menciono Twilight pero la pegaso aun seguía necia observando la maquina.

**-tranquilas se lo que hago**- sin querer puso sus patas encima del manillar y giro el acelerador lo cual le causaba risa, pero bajo las patas traseras a los pedales pensando que quizás eran para recargar los pies, pero sin saberlo acciono el pedal de velocidades sacando a la motocicleta de su velocidad neutral justo cuando estaba acelerando por lo que la moto salió disparada en un rugido de su escape tumbando a Rainbow de espaldas haciéndola caer sobre Pinkie Pie y la moto termino parando estrellándose en un enorme pajar –**no salió como esperaba**-

**-te dijimos que no estuvieras toqueteándole ahí-** la regaño Apple Jack.

**-OYE esa cosa solo salió disparada además tu también estuviste moviéndole y**…- cuando las dos dejaron de discutir por la sombra de algo que les bloqueaba el sol que no fue si no la silueta de Alvaro.

**-¿Qué…demonios…HICIERON CON MI MOTOCICLETA?-** grito el joven molesto de ver su moto clavada en un montón de paja.

**-amm…bueno es quueueequeuqu HSGSHGDKG**- tartamudeaban las dos ponys tratando de explicar lo que paso pero el joven solo se abrió paso entre ellas rápidamente a donde estaba la paja, haciéndola a un lado para dejar ver su motocicleta, este joven dio un suspiro de alivio pues afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada a la moto así que la levanto –**amm…oye, lo sentimos es que…nos dio curiosidad ver esta maquina-**

**-son peor que un niño, por suerte no lastimaron a nadie y por encima no la hicieron nada a mi preciosa motocicleta-** comento ahora quitándole la llave para evitar accidentes, no obstante claro fue el echo que se adelanto a Shining Armor y a los demás por que estos llegaron unos segundos después para también hacer aparición la princesa Celestia.

**-¿y bien? ¿Qué encontraron?-** indago la princesa.

**-no encontramos nada, nos extendimos en un radio máximo de 100 metros que pudo haber caído el objeto, no vimos nada**- le contesto Shining Armor.

**-perfecto…¿y ahora que?...ESTOY ATRAPADO AQUÍ**- Alvaro con furia saco su revolver apuntándolo a unas macetas que había cercas y reventándolas del coraje, el sonido de los disparos solo puso nerviosos a los ponys.

**-tranquilo no todo esta perdido Alvaro-** se acercó Celestia al joven que le daba la espalda –**quizás no sé que tipo de magia fue la que te trajo aquí pero dándome cuenta por tus recuerdos quizás yo pueda desarrollar un hechizo de dimensión que pueda llevarte a tu mundo otra vez**- el joven volteo entonces con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¿ENSERIO PUEDE?-**

**-si…pero debo pedirte que me des un tiempo para eso, necesito buscar el hechizo adecuado y entender la dimensión o el mundo del que vienes, a lo sumo me tomara…10 días-**

**-usted esta…LOCA, no puedo quedarme aquí 10 días, si calculo que el tiempo aquí transcurre igual que allá, esta noche de seguro me darán por muerto, mis padres…mis amigos-**

**-entendemos tu nivel de desesperación Alvaro, pero debes entender que eres el primer y único humano que pisa Equestria, y que el uso de la magia incluso para nosotros tiene sus reglas, no puedes adelantar el proceso, solo esperarlo, ya veras que encontraremos la forma de que puedas volver a casa**- Alvaro se tiro de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con sus dos manos y ahí se le escuchaba sollozar.

Quizás ninguno de ellos ahí presentes se podía imaginar lo que el estaba sintiendo, haber estado con deseos de divertirse con sus amigos y ahora estar mas lejos de su hogar de lo que quizás nadie de su mundo lo este, sin saber si en verdad esta en otro mundo o en el futuro o muy en el pasado, preguntándose que estarán haciendo los suyos, si lo buscan, si lo extrañan, si lloran por el o si en realidad esta muerto y donde esta es su propio purgatorio, la escena era triste para algunos presentes, Rainbow Dash fue la primera que se acercó al joven poniéndole la pata en la espalda dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas.

**-oye…tranquilo, y de nuevo lamento lo de tu moto**- el joven se levanto con su rostro enjugado en lagrimas mirando con extrañeza a la pony.

**-ya te dije que no hay problema-**

**-en ese caso…¿nos enseñas como funciona?-**

**-Rainbow no fastidies-** ahora Rarity fue quien la regaño pues en ese momento en la tristeza del joven, la pegaso aun tiene intención de saber de la motocicleta.

**-esta bien…ven-** sorprendidos de la respuesta del joven, este se monto en su moto colocándole la llave en su ranura y encendiéndola y en menos de un parpadeo salió disparado a una velocidad inimaginable dejando detrás de si una estela de polvo y el viento fue suficiente para quitarle su sombrero a Apple Jack.

**-wow…cool**- menciono Rainbow los ponys miraron asombrados la velocidad que alcanzaba el joven con aquella maquina, Rainbow sintió algo de vértigo y adrenalina lo cual la impulso a ir a tratar de alcanzar al joven que estaba dándole una vuelta a Pony Ville con su motocicleta, pero este joven cuando menos se lo imagino vio como Rainbow le pasaba por un lado y le sacaba la lengua –**ñañañaña-** el joven se le hizo extraño eso de la pony pero por algún motivo le saco una sonrisa así que acelero la motocicleta comenzando a ponerse a la altura de Rainbow.

-**¿están viendo eso?...eso si que es rápido, la única vez que veo a Rainbow ir mas rápido es cuando se cae en picada para hacer su Sonic rainboom pero esa cosa esta yendo a la par con ella- **menciono Apple Jack mirando boquiabierta como los demás ponys mientras Pinkie comía palomitas como si viese el espectáculo de su vida, mientras que los dos hacían lo posible por dejar detrás al otro, pero la motocicleta de Alvaro con su motor 250cc estaba llegando a su limite al alcanzar los 120 km/h no pudo comenzar a acelerar mas ya iba en su máxima velocidad y Rainbow comenzó a alejarse.

-**YEAH, GANE…eh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**- cuando Rainbow reacciono iba hacia los ponys que cuando la vieron que iba hacia la multitud no evitaron gritar por montón para que cuando Rainbow se estrello, muchos salieron volando por los aires de manera cómica por varias direcciones, cuando el joven llego ahí frenando de derrape miro todo lo que paso lo cual le saco una risa por la ocurrencia.

**-auch…recuérdenme ponerle un candado a las alas de Rainbow**- menciono Apple Jack quitándose una cubeta de encima.

**-PRINCESA…¿princesa Celestia se encuentra bien?-** Celestia había ido a parar al montón de paja donde había caído antes la moto de Alvaro, ahí llegaron a socorrerla Shining Armor y Twilight.

**-¿y Luna?-** pregunto la princesa.

**-aquí estoy**- la vieron que parte de su cuerpo había entrado por una ventana de una casa y la otra mitad se quedo afuera, Pinkie se quedo clavada de cara en un Arbol, Fluttershy en una nube, Rarity en la fuente de Pony Ville y todos los demás regados por doquier.

Unas horas mas tarde la aldea se estaba reuniendo en la parte principal delante del ayuntamiento donde había una gran pantalla de proyector ahí y ventas de botanas y chucherías por montón, con un palco especial para Celestia, Luna y la pareja real, y detrás de la pantalla estaba Alvaro con un pony que le estaba ayudando a acoplar un conector improvisado a la entrada VGA de la computadora y otra a la salida de sonido para unas bocinas.

-**muy bien…como soy forastero seguiré al menos momentáneamente las leyes de su princesa quien me ah pedido que les muestre unas de las películas de mi mundo para que puedan conocerlo un poco, estuve conversando con ella, para esta tarde primero pondré una donde quizá puedan darse cuenta de otra vista de su especie, la película se llama "Franjas, la cebra corredora"…dudas al fina, y después una película de monstruos "Van Helsing"…pónganse cómodos**- risas, y lagrimas sonaron por casi dos horas de la película de una cebra que fe abandonada por su circo, encontrada por un granjero que la crio frente a un rancho de caballos pura sangre fuertes y elegantes donde esta cebra creía que era un caballo de carreras hasta que entendió lo que es y que eso no le importo a llegar a la cima y ser corredora con ayuda de todos sus amigos, la pantalla se detuvo al inicio de los créditos de la película y Alvaro fue a pararse de su lugar para ir a cambiar de película **-¿y que tal? ¿les gusto?-** los ponys gritaron en un fuerte si pero llego el momento que Alvaro temía, las preguntas.

**-oye, ¿porque el pony "Toker" esta tan mal peinado y no tiene Cutie Mark?-** pregunto Pinkie echa una bola llena de palomitas y dulces.

**-por que es un animal de granja y de corral, ahí los ponys no son lo que son aquí, no hay ni pegasos, ni unicornios ni esas Cutie lo que sea-**

**-que gracioso**- el que interrumpió fue Shining Armor.

-**ayer dijiste que no eras un animal de corral para estar encerrado o algo por el estilo pero en tu mundo nuestra especie es esclavizada sin libertad, no importa que algunos humanos los traten bien siguen siendo esclavos, siendo así te deberíamos encerrar a ti para que sepas lo que se siente**- en ese instante tanto Shining Armor como Alvaro se miraron afiladamente y con rabia.

**-¿quieres que te dispare otra vez? ¿Que te vuele esa pata en pedazos o te ponga una bala en medio de los ojos?-**

**-BASTA LOS DOS**- grito Celestia para calmarlos a ambos –**dejemos de lado esa discusión pero oye yo tengo una pregunta, ¿crees que si yo pueda ir a tu mundo, podrías presentarme a ese garañón llamado Sir Trenton?...es que aquí no hay tan seguido ningún semental tan grande y fuerte con ese color azabache intenso** **y esa voz fuerte**- agrego Celestia sonrojada con los ojos cerrados en sus fantasías de imaginarse a ella y ese enorme caballo aunque fuese el malo de la película pero cuando los abrió todos la miraban con la cara impactada con los ojos como **platos –creo que dije cosas de mas…amm, bueno, Luna baja el sol y sube la luna por favor para que comience la siguiente película-**

**-amm…ejem *cof cof*…les advierto que la siguiente película aunque para mi no da miedo puede resultar perturbadora a ustedes, no me hago responsable…pues aquí verán las grandes maravillas de los mitos y leyendas de mi mundo hace unos pocos siglos…comenzamos con Van Helsing-**

**-la única forma de matarlos…es matándote-**

**-cOoOrrecto**- la noche avanzo hasta la escena donde se decidía el final de todo, la continuación de los vampiros o la muerte de todos y su retorcido amo Dracula, cuando Van helsing esta a punto de comenzar su transformación de hombre lobo a la primera campanada de la media noche.

Muchos ponys están temblando como si estuviesen viendo la mas aterradora película de miedo que jamás vieron, al igual que había otros que estaban emocionados por lo que ocurriría, incluso había un par de ponys que estaban queriendo aprovechar la ocasión y vender apuestas de quien ganaría en la pelea final, hasta que comenzó la transformación de Van Helsing en ese enorme hombre lobo negro, mas de 2 metros de estatura con esas garras y colmillo que parecían estar echo del hierro mas afilado, su rugido fue tal que muchos ponys no evitaron echar un grito de miedo y cuando Dracula finalmente mostro su verdadero rostro, ahí sentado recargado en un árbol estaba Alvaro disfrutando la película con una soda de frutas que no hay en su mundo y unas palomitas, con su espada recargada en su costado y su revolver enfundado, ahí mismo tenia junto a el a las mane 6 donde Twilight no evito hablarle.

**-oye…-** pero todos voltearon a verla y hacerle "sssshhhh" para que bajara el volumen **–esto yo lo había visto en un viejo libro, mencionaba a los vampiros y hombres lobo como tu le llamas…¿pero quien consideras que es mas poderoso o peligroso?-**

**-rara pregunta pero…si es por poder amm…ahí se dan pelea solo en el caso de Dracula ya que no es un vampiro cualquiera, pero el hombre lobo es mas peligroso…la razón es simple, no puede controlarse, no reconoce a nadie, no se detiene por nada ni nadie y solo puedes pararlo con balas de plata-**

**-al principio mencionaron algo de "veneno de hombre lobo"…¿Por qué?- **indago twilight para recibir otro "SSSHHHHH" ahora mas fuerte.

**-valla que tienes preguntas…bueno, según la mitología, el hombre lobo posee un veneno que le ayuda a digerir a sus victimas el cual esta en su misma saliva, pero ese veneno si se inyecta la mas pequeña dosis en un humano este se convertirá en hombre lobo, ninguna otra criatura podrá ya que este veneno es mortal, considerando que un humano sobreviva a un ataque de hombre lobo este no se transformara hasta la siguiente luna llena, pero de ahí en adelante se transformara en todas las noches excepto la de luna nueva cuando esta es oscura-**

**-¿alguna ves as visto un hombre lobo de verdad?- **pregunto la unicornio, pero entre la multitud de la película alguien escucho la conversación con la que solo pudo sacar una sonrisa macabra.

**-naaa, el hombre lobo no existe, se origino por que había un hombre trastornado de la mente con una piel de lobo encima quien mataba gente que se adentraba en el bosque para comérsela, los vampiros tampoco existen se hicieron por la idea del conde Vlad Tepes Dracula quien empalaba a quienes atravesaran sus dominios y llenaba grandes baldes con su sangre, de echo tiene el mismo nombre de Dracula pues de él fue basado-**

**-que bien, con todo esto que me dijiste podre adelantar la creación de mi libro…que bueno que esas cosas no existen y que no eres uno de ellos- **

**-no digas esto a nadie, pero este tema de los hombres lobo siempre me ah gustado y busque en libros sobre como la gente según creía poder convertirse en hombre lobo y hay un poema aunque algo aterrador, esta en la computadora si deseas mañana te lo mostrare-**

-**eso seria estupendo, me ayudaría con mi libro**- Twilight volvió a ver a la pantalla donde se le quedo grabada la mirada fiera del hombre lobo pero con un cosquilleo preocupante en el interior con el aullido del hombre lobo a la luna llena.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cap 3: Asesino Perfecto

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:..la verdad…naaa, ahora no se me ocurre mucho que decir, mas que espero les guste el capitulo como a mi el escribirlo, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

El hombre ha de poseer la tierra, hacer que ella le sirva, y gobernar a las demás criaturas (Genesis. 1.27–2.3).

Su corazón de hombre sea cambiado, y le sea dado corazón de bestia, y pasen sobre él siete tiempos. (Daniel cap 4 versiculo 4.16)

**Cap 3: Asesino perfecto**

Fluttershy estaba de noche en Pony Ville corriendo a la luz de la luna llena con partes de la villa echa pedazos con marcas de garras en ella, y cuando llego a una parte de la aldea vio a todos los ponys regados en pedazos y muertos pero vio a sus amigas enteras en una parte y a unos metros estaba Alvaro el humano parado dándole la espalda.

**-Twilight…Rarity, amigas despiertan…Alvaro ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué están todos así?-** Alvaro se giro pero la luz de la luna a su espalda no dejo ver su rostro mas bien se lo oscureció **-¿Alvaro?-** pero solo vio su sombra distorsionarse y un grupo de colmillos como navajas dirigirse a ella y gritar del horror, cuando reacciono estaba en su cama, todo fue una pesadilla pero se sintió muy real, miro alrededor y no vio nada, incluso su conejo estaba dormido en su camita de al lado de la de Fluttershy –**jamás debí acceder a ver esa película**- pero entonces se puso de pie para ver la luna por su ventana –**pero esta sensación que siento…¿Qué es? Siento que no es solo un sueño…siento que algo me quiere avisar-**

"Espíritus de lo profundo que nunca duermen, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus de la tumba sin un alma para salvar, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus de los árboles que crecen sobre las hojas, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus del aire, negros e injustos, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus de los muertos que se deslizan con cuidado, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus del fuego y el hielo, destrucción en su ira, sean bondadosos conmigo.

Espíritus del frío y el hielo, fantasmas del crimen y el vicio, sean bondadosos conmigo.

¡Elegidos entre las huestes demoníacas!

Les rezo para que envíen aquí, envíen aquí, envíen aquí

La gran forma gris que hace temblar a los hombres!

¡Temblar, temblar, temblar!

¡Venid, venid, venid!"

"¡Salve, salve, salve gran espíritu del lobo, salve!

Una gran ayuda te pido, poderosa sombra.

Dentro de este círculo que he hecho.

Hazme un lobo, fuerte y valiente.

El terror de jóvenes y ancianos por igual.

Concédeme una figura alta y robusta;

La velocidad del venado, las garras del oso;

El veneno de las serpientes, la astucia del zorro;

El sigilo del lobo, la fuerza del buey;

Las mandíbulas del tigre, los dientes del tiburón;

Los ojos de un jaguar que ve en la oscuridad;

Hazme trepar como un mono, rastrear como un perro;

Nadar como un pez y el hambre de un cerdo;

¡Salve, salve, salve espíritu solitario, salve!

Aquí, lánguido y desesperado, haciendo un hechizo mágico,

Me encuentras tú-temblando, tiritando.

Abanícame suavemente mientras yazgo.

Y aplica tu toque místico.

Aplica tu toque, y juro que cuando muera,

Cuando muera te serviré todavía más,

Todavía más en forma de lobo, frío y crudo."

"¡Conviérteme en lobo! ¡Conviérteme en un comedor de (raza)!

¡Conviérteme en un lobo! ¡Conviérteme en un comedor de (raza) !

¡Deseo la sangre!

¡Dámela! ¡Dámela esta noche!

**-esa es la oración que "supuestamente" aquel que quería convertirse en lobo para vengarse de alguien rezaba a la luna en la noche para obtener el poder del demonio y la bendición de Dios por igual**- al día siguiente de que se presento en Pony Ville la película de Van Helsing, el humano extranjero estaba en la biblioteca de Twilight con sus demás amigas y desde luego Shining Armor quien vigilaba al humano a cada rato.

**-wow…suena genial, me gustaría mas cosas para poder terminar pronto este libro, ¿Qué mas me cuentas sobre criaturas mitológicas? ¿los vampiros y eso?-**

**-no soy un experto y no se todo lo que hay que saberse, incluso tu no te bastarían mil años para terminar de comprender tu mundo-**

**-no importa eso, la película de ayer fue ASOM…BROSAAA!-** grito Rainbow Dash –**cuando franjas les gana la carrera a esos caballos abusivos, y cuando Van Helsing le da una paliza a Dracula se vio de lujo-**

**-si, ahí los monstruos hacían ROAR ROAR ROAR-** le continuo Pinkie, pero noto que Fluttershy estaba bostezando **–¿te sientes bien Flu?**

**-si…solo que no dormí bien por pensar en la película-**

**-jamás vi a alguien entusiasmarse tanto por una película y menos por Van Helsing-** agrego Alvaro a la demostración de alegría de las ponys.

**-pues sorpréndete**- le contesto Apple Jack al abrir la puerta para mostrar a un puñado de potrillos del kínder que estaban jugando a la película de ayer, unos fingiendo ser Van Helsing, otros Dracula, incluso ya habían improvisado disfraces de lobo con trapos y botones a modo de mascaras, entonces un puñado de pequeños se acercó al humano.

**-disculpe señor humano, ¿le gustaría jugar con nosotros? Es que necesitamos un monstruo de Frankenstein para recrear la película de ayer**- dijo uno de los pequeños con sombrero improvisado de Van Helsing y otro tenia colmillos y unas alas de murciélago echas de cartón, claramente era Drácula.

**-¿Qué?...¿que yo haga de Frankenstein? Ni que estuviese tan feo, olvídenlo caballitos pídanles ayuda a alguien mas- **pero los pequeños comenzaron a saltar suplicando en una lluvia de _"por favor por favor pliz pliz pliz pliz"._

**-vamos Alvaro, hasta que la princesa no termine el hechizo para que te vallas a casa necesitas buscar como entretenerte-**

**-SIIII, VAMOS YO TAMBIEN JUEGO**- Pinkie comenzó a empujar a Alvaro para ir a jugar.

**-que que…oye no…:okay:- **el joven no tuvo de otra mas que resignarse a jugar con los ponys, y aunque al principio pareció que no quería después se volvió todo risas por montón mientras el caminaba de manera torpe y pesada fingiendo ser el monstruo de Frankenstein y Pinkie una vampira.

Ahí los veían jugar Twilight y los demás, en ese momento Twi saco el libro que estaba escribiendo para hacer una nota.

"_Al ver a ese humano jugar y reír con los nuestros, como uno mas, me pregunto si es verdad eso de que si los humanos ¿solo ven a los demás como esclavos y alimento?, en las películas que nos mostro vimos lo contrario, humanos y criaturas viven juntos, se acompañan y son amigos a excepción de los que crían por su alimentación, eso lo hacen por necesidad no por placer, pero su cultura y su forma de vida no es distinta a la nuestra, pueden amar y sentir bondad por otros, conocen el perdón y la paz aunque solo es una parte de ellos, los humanos…son mas interesantes de lo que creí, pues con un día me eh llevado miles de sorpresas de como es o puede ser su mundo, pero el no parece sorprenderse mucho del mio"._

Un puñado de potrillos les brincaron al joven haciéndolo caer y rodar juntos riendo por monton y luego cayo Pinkie aunque causo peso y dolor tambien fue divertido, pero no escapaban de la vista de Shining Armor quien aun no confiaba en el humano ante nada.

**-¿por que no el y tu tratan de ser amigos?- **le dijo Cadence a su esposo.

**-¿yo? Amigo de ese-**

**-quizás puedas aprender algo de el-**

**-oye "Crequino" estos pequeños pelean mejor que tu**- dijo Alvaro insultando a Shining Armor.

**-a si…ya veremos, digamos que también soy un hombre lobo**- a sorpresa de todos Shining Armor se unió al juego con los niños y todo causando la risa de Cadence y su hermana con recuerdos de la infancia de esta.

-**oiga señor, ¿cree que podría pasearnos en su maquina?- **dijo uno de los pequeños mirando a la motocicleta estacionada a un lado de la biblioteca de Twilight.

-**bueno…no veo por qué no-** entonces de repente todos los niños querían también un paseo **–que bueno que tengo una ánfora de gasolina aparte…esto va a consumir mucho**- cuando el joven se levanto Cadence vio que se le cayo algo, un collar de plata con un amuleto que se abrió mostrando una foto, en ella estaba Alvaro y abrazándolo por detrás una humana de ojos marrones y piel blanca con cabello negro ambos sonriendo.

**-oye Alvaro…se te cayo esto**- cuando Alvaro volteo y se dio cuenta, lo tomo con desesperación **-¿Quién es ella?...¿es "ella" verdad?-**

**-se llama Jessica…es mi mayor motivo para vivir y la escusa de no auto compadecerme…y el mayor deseo por volver y la primera persona quien deseo ver y decirle que estoy bien…de imaginármela llorando se me parte el corazón-** vieron como Alvaro sollozaba un poco apretando ese retrato en su mano con fuerza y dolor.

**-Twilight Sparkle necesito tu ayuda**- interrumpiendo ahí llego una cebra pequeña del tamaño de los ponys.

**-o estoy viendo un pony con complejo de falla de identidad…o en verdad es una cebra en miniatura con peinado punk y aros africanos en el cuello-** menciono Alvaro ahora si sorprendido.

**-hola Zecora, él es el humano de quien te hable pero dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-**

**-anoche alguien hozo irrumpir en mi sueño nocturno y robar mi cerbatana, unos dardos y unas flores de morfin- **comento Zecora con ese acento extraño quizás por su aun inexperiencia en hablar el lenguaje local.

**-¿Qué? ¿y para que usarían eso? ¿Las cosas que robaron tienen relación en si?-** indago Twilight haciéndose extraño lo que escucho.

**-los dardos y la cerbatana eh de ignorar, pues los eh de usar para tranquilizar a los ciervos y el polvo de sus cuernos para mis remedios poder usar, y la flor de morfin buen remedio para dolores de estomago puede ser-**

**-te ayudaremos a averiguarlo descuida, por suerte aquí esta mi hermano y puede ayudar-**

-**no sé que daño puedan hacer con esas cosas, pero pondré unos guardias al tanto-**

**-y mientras juegan a policías y ladrones yo les daré a estos potrillos el paseo que me pidieron**- los pequeños siguieron a Alvaro hacia la motocicleta dándole todos los demás la espalda para tras eso un ensordecedor grito resonar por toda la villa y el bosque haciendo huir a las aves, el grito no fue de otro mas quien de Alvaro –**auch auch auch…¿Qué es esto?**- se llevo la mano a la espalda sacándose algo, a su sorpresa y de los demás se trataba de un dardo tribal **-¿QUE CARAJOS?...¿ahora que? ¿van a robarme un riñón o a diseccionarme acaso?-**

**-es uno de mis dardos, lo reconocería donde fuese-**

**-¿Qué?-** Alvaro lo destapo y olfateo lo que había dentro –**esto es…sangre…UN IDIOTA ME INYECTO SANGRE-** Twilight rápidamente fue a sacar un tubo de ensayo de su laboratorio personal y metió el resto de la sangre ahí, claramente por el color era sangre.

**-definitivamente es sangre…¿pero de quien? O mejor ¿de que?-**

-**ok, claramente quien robo las cosas de Zecora lo quiso hacer para atacar a Alvaro ¿pero por que?-**

**-no se…pero quien haya sido, le voy a volar la cabeza en pedazos**- contesto Alvaro de modo furioso poniéndose el chaleco gótico y tomando su revolver y espada.

**-tu no vas a hacer nada de eso…primero vamos a investigar, y mejor sea que vengas conmigo- **Alvaro se resigno y se fue con Shining Armor a buscar pistas de quien pudo robar esas cosas para disparar ese dardo a Alvaro, Twilight le dio el pomo a Zecora para investigar que clase de sangre fue la que hay en el dardo.

Pasaron dos días y no ocurrió nada, los ponys investigaron pero nadie vio nada ni se supo por donde fue disparado el dardo ni quien la pudo haber robado y nadie entendía con que objetivo hacer eso, como no paso nada malo con Alvaro la investigación se detuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad, en ocasiones en las noches los ponys se reunían para ver las películas del humano, de las cuales les puso "AVATAR" y "Caballo de Guerra".

_**5 días después del incidente del dardo:**_

Alvaro salió esa mañana temprano queriendo ir al lago que había a ponerse a entrenar un poco de artes marciales, quizás por mero deseo de perder el tiempo o por no perder condición ni forma, estaba haciendo diversas poses de Kung Fu o formas marciales, hasta que llego a una donde en una posición debía darle un fuerte golpe al piso, y cuando hizo esto sintió una fuerte vibración en el, muy extraño pues nunca sintió cosa semejante, fue como si un auto cayese ahí mismo desde una gran altura, él se quedo desconcertado pues el bien sabia que no tenia semejante fuerza, tanto así que decidió parar lo que estaba haciendo y hacer algo, salir con su revolver al bosque a ver si podía cazar algo de comida pues estaba arto de la comida de los ponys a base de pasturas, frutas y dulces, necesitaba carne.

Se adentro caminando un poco sin perder a Pony Ville a la distancia para poder regresar, fue entonces cuando alerto un ruido y se agacho inmediatamente, al asomarse por la maleza vio un ciervo macho de hermosa cornamenta, desenfundo su revolver y apenas lo tuvo en la mira disparo sin mas, logro acertarle en un punto vital por lo que el animal cayo desplomado muerto inmediatamente, alegre de que por fin comería un poco de carne uso su espada para cortarle una pata trasera al venado, su idea en un principio fue hacer una fogata ahí mismo para cocinarla y comerla para que así nadie en Pony Ville lo discriminara pero primero debía llevarla a un lugar a raparle el cuero y lavarla de toda la sangre así que se encamino hacia el rio que estaba cercas pero ahí se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a comer placenteramente la pierna a grandes y salvajes mordiscos llenándose la boca de sangre.

Duro unos minutos saboreando la pata cuando todo volvió a su mente en un instante, no la había lavado, ni cocinado, mas aparte que la carne cruda es muy dura para las mandíbulas de un humano y él la estaba masticando como gelatina, entonces miro hacia abajo para ver la pata y a si mismo, estaba bañado en sangre y se había comido ya 3/5 partes de la pata, mas de lo que el comería en si, el mismo no es capaz de comerse mas de un filete de un corte grueso promedio para un adulto pero seguramente ya se había comido el triple de eso sin problema.

Asustado y en pánico arrojo la pata de venado y se lanzo al rio a lavarse la cara enjuagándose la sangre que vio correr por el agua, una vez limpio tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo a Pony Ville, pese a haber comido mucho no se sentía tan pesado y podía correr con plena libertad y agilidad, quizás mas de lo que el comúnmente podía.

Al llegar a la villa fue inmediatamente a quitarse la camisa y ponerse otra para que no le notaran la sangre que le dejo el ciervo, salió inmediatamente y lo primero que vio fue ahí pasear a un perro como si nada, dándole nostalgia de haber dejado a su propio perro en su mundo llamo a aquel perro para que se dejase acariciar, el perro se acercó lentamente pero apenas al mirar a Alvaro a los ojos este salió corriendo despavorido aullando como si hubiese visto un horror sin nombre.

_**Día 7 después del dardo:**_

-**rayos…YA EH PASADO MAS DE UNA SEMANA AQUÍ, y ni señales de que su querida princesa termine ese "hechizo"-** Alvaro estaba jugando con su revolver haciéndole girar el tambor de las balas mientras estaba recostado en una rama del árbol de Twilight en compañía de Rainbow y Rarity que le estaban ayudando con algunos libros.

**-te dijo que le dieras 10 días, solo espera un poco mas y podrás irte a casa…pero los ponys de hoy esta emocionada por ver esas películas que dijiste "El Señor de los Anillos", además vendrá la princesa y quien quite te tenga una buena noticia**- le dijo Twilight acomodando libros en sus estantes.

**-mas les vale…no mal entiendan este lugar es lindo, pero no es mi mundo…quiero irme de este maldito lugar-** Alvaro sin ya nada que hacer, solo atenerse a que la princesa cumpliera lo que prometió miro al cielo perdiendo la vista mientras veía a unos ponys pegaso acomodar nubes en conjunto **-¿para que mueven las nubes?-**

**-es que programaron una lluvia para hoy y será una un poco fuerte, por eso quisimos juntar a todos hoy aquí en la biblioteca para ver las películas que dijiste**- Alvaro no presto atención a eso hasta que se vino el medio día que los ponys decidieron juntarse para ver la película de El Señor de los Anillos, como la biblioteca tiene un limite de cupo, se acordó poner las películas otra vez al día siguiente para los otros que faltasen de verlas, pero claro no falto que ahí llegase Celestia exclusivamente para ver las películas.

**-gusto en verlos otra vez mis ponys…Joven Alvaro, veo que al menos se lleva bien con los demas-**

**-eso intento… "majestad"-**

**-quizás esto te alegre**- Celestia apunto hacia una pared donde se formo un circulo mágico y brillante pero donde una imagen comenzó a aclararse, Alvaro puso una cara de asombro como ninguna acercándose lentamente a la luz del hechizo mientras comenzó a querer sonreír y llorar.

**-es…es Ciudad Guzman…veo la laguna, el monte, el volcán…es mi hogar-** pero apenas quiso tocar ese portal este lo repelió con fuerza dándole una descarga en la mano bastante dolorosa.

-**espera, aun no se como romper el muro dimensional pero ya encontré tu mundo, solo te pido un poco mas de tiempo, solo un poco y por fin podrás volver a tu hogar-**

**-lo ves, te dijimos que confiaras en la princesa**- le dijo Rarity con alegría mientras el joven miraba el portal desvanecerse.

**-tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos-**

**-solo espera un poco mas…de mientras pasen todos a ver la película**- Alvaro sintió un aire de tristeza y de nostalgia al haber visto su hogar otra vez, pero también sintió un aire de alegría pues lo sintió mas cerca aun, no podía esperar a volver y ver a su familia y amigos otra vez para decirles que no había pasado nada y ver a Jessica una vez mas.

La primera película se termino y los ponys estaban mas que emocionados por la aventura que estaban presenciando y en la segunda película a pies de la escena de los Uruk-Hai apunto de romperse las cabezas contra lo muros del abismo de Helm, ahí los ponys estaban en un silencio abrumador emocionados por esa escena esperando la gran batalla, mientras que Twilight estaba con sus amigas en una parte alta donde podían ver mejor lo que ocurría es cuando Spike le pica el hombro para mostrarle fuera de la biblioteca a su amiga Zecora que acababa de llegar y sin mas la unicornio bajo a recibirla.

**-¿Qué ocurre Zecora? ¿vienes a ver la película? Llegaste en un punto muy interesante-**

**-no vine a eso, tu a mi morada has de venir pues el secreto de ese dardo acabo de descubrir- **Twilight se le extraño esto pero pensó que podría volver a tiempo para ver la siguiente película y poder ver mañana el punto donde se quedo en la segunda, y cuando "las Dos Torres" termino la princesa Celestia pidió una pausa para irse a Canterlot a un motivo especial, sus súbditos se despidieron haciéndole reverencia mientras ella se iba en su carruaje.

**-bueno, no esperemos mas que va a oscurecer así que pongamos la siguiente y ultima película de nombre "El Retorno del Rey"- **al anuncio los ponys se acomodaron fueron al baño y por mas botana para seguir disfrutando de ese maratón de películas humanas.

**-Fluttershy mas vale que hoy no tengas pesadillas**- le dijo Rainbow a su amiga por el asunto de sus anteriores malos recuerdos de que se asusto con las otras películas.

**-esta bien, estas películas no me están asustando como las anteriores además son solo eso ¿no?...peliculas-** pero mientras tanto en el atardecer antes de la caída del Sol, Twilight llego a la casa de Zecora rápidamente donde esta comenzó a buscar sus cosas.

**-¿Qué descubriste?**- indago la unicornio morado

**-indague mucho en el tema…por lo descubrí…la sangre de ese dardo, era sangre de lobo- **la sorpresa y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight –**pero también tenia las propiedades del extracto de la flor de morfin…has de saber lo que yo pues en un libro decía que un grifo uso esa flor en un preparado especial con sangre de pony para volverse un pony y estar junto a una pony de quien él se enamoro-**

**-es…espe…espera**- balbuceo Twilight con un terror que le hacia temblar las patas -**estas diciendo ¿Qué quien le hizo eso a Alvaro…lo hizo para querer convertirlo en un lobo?-**

-**quizás en algo mas…esa sangre lleva imbuida en ella una cantidad infernal de magia negra mira-** Zacora en un pomo donde tenia la sangre coloco una gota de un liquido la cual hizo hervir la sangre en un liquido negro como el averno y sacando humo verde.

**-sangre de lobo…extracto de flor de morfin…y magia negra-** Twilight se asomo por la ventana viendo que el anochecer y la aparición de la luna llena comenzara –**Zecora quédate aquí y no salgas por nada- **Twilight echo a correr mas rápido que nunca en su vida impulsada por un temor por sus amigas deseando llegar a tiempo pues si su temor era cierto, lo mas aterrador que haya visto esta tierra estaba a punto de ocurrir y sin lugar a dudas la sangre correría.

**-BUSQUEN A LOS ROHIRRIM**- en la biblioteca, la película aun avanzaba, ahí en un rincón estaba Alvaro viendo la película cuando le da por querer ir al baño de carrera, al entrar ahí se comenzó a lavar las manos pues las manos por que las comenzó a sentir calientes y el agua se las enfrió de una manera placentera, pero luego el ardor volvió y no solo sus manos también en su cara y en su pecho, desesperado se quito la camisa echándose agua helada pero ahora el ardor no desapareció si no que amentaba en todo su cuerpo.

**-PAREN LA PELICULA, SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ-** Twilight llego a su biblioteca forzada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tan rapido.

**-Twili ¿Qué pasa?**- le pregunto Cadence mientras sus amigas y su hermano llegaban a su rescate y pusieron pausa a la película.

**-no hay tiempo, si mi temor es verdadero algo horrible esta a punto de ocurrir…¿Dónde esta Alvaro?-**

**-vi que entro a tu baño pero fue hace ya unos minutos, y no ha Sali…**- la puerta se abrió de golpe con Alvaro tambaleándose y su piel enardecida en rojo.

-**qq…qu…¿Qué me ocurre? Mi cuerpo esta ardiendo**- menciono Alvaro claramente algo lo estaba lastimando.

**-oh no…SPIKE, RAPIDO MANDA UNA CARTA A CANTERLOT, QUE NO LEVANTEN LA LUNA**- grito Twilight aterrada y Spike fue a buscar una nota y tinta apresuradamente.

**-amm…creo que ya es tarde**- menciono Rainbow, la noche había llegado y vieron la blanca esfera de la luna elevarse en el cielo llevándose el ultimo rayo de sol, lo que debía ser una vista hermosa fue el motivo de un horror sin precedentes que estaba apunto de ser liberado pues la luz se reflejo por la ventana en los ojos del humano, los ponys voltearon lentamente a verlo y de la nada este se tiro al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza baja pero se podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos y sus gritos que comenzaban a distorsionarse en el sonido, las vertebras de su espalda ir creciendo y como rasgando su piel, sus zapatos comenzando a romperse.

**-TODOS SALGAN**- a la orden de Shining Armor los ponys salieron inmediatamente, pero Cadence se quedo mirando por la ventana de al lado –**CADENCE NO-** cuando Shining Armor quiso acercarse a la casa se paralizo junto con todos al escucharse un rugido como el de un tigre pero mucho mas fuerte, Cadence entonces se dio la media vuelta lentamente caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, su mirada no tenia descripción, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron, algo vio que la lleno de un inmenso terror –**Cadence mi amor ¿Qué viste?-**

-**Sh…Shining Armor rapido creen una barrera alrededor de la casa…no hay que dejar que salga-** por dentro de la casa escucharon gruñidos que nunca antes habían escuchado, tras eso la tormenta programada comenzó y solo había un poco de luz de luna que pasaba por entre las nubes.

**-ya oyeron, soldados rápido fórmense alrededor de la casa y preparen el hechizo de barrera- **

**-MIREN ARRIBA**- no paso mucho para que vieran que por el balcón de Twilight una sombra demasiado veloz saliera saltando hacia el tejado de la casa vecina.

**-¿Qué fue eso?...no lo distinguí pero era enorme**- menciono Rarity mientras todos los ponys presentes se acomodaban en circulo todos juntos llenos de miedo **–Twi…¿a que nos enfrentamos ahora?-**

**-un hombre lobo**…- sus amigas la voltearon a ver con incredulidad –**la sangre del dardo que inyecto a Alvaro hace unos días…tenia sangre de lobo y magia negra mas el extracto de la flor de morfin que le robaron a Zecora…alguien planeo esto**- todos miraban en todas direcciones pues sentían a una criatura que los acechaba por todos lados, cuando miraban a un lado era como si se moviese a otro ocultándose en las sombras y sin dejarse ver.

**-nadie se separe…todos quédense juntos**- fue la instrucción de Shining Armor mientras todos se sentían acechados.

**-Spike ¿Qué esperas? Manda la nota diles que bajen la luna cuanto antes-**

**-pp pero no tengo tinta**- el miedo solo los lleno mas, el pequeño dragon al salir acarrerado no se llevo la tinta.

**-salió de la casa…ve despacio y escribe la nota**- pero entonces se escucho un grito aterrador, al voltear el señor Cake estaba siendo arrastrado a un pequeño callejón entre dos casas a oscuras mientras se escuchaban rugidos, su fuerza non fue suficiente ya que el pony fue arrastrado como un muñeco y dentro de esa oscuridad se escuchaban sus gritos y rugidos mas un aterrador sonido de carne siendo destazada.

**-NOO, CARIÑO**- la señora Cake quiso ir a salvarlo pero Pinkie trato de impedírselo.

**-NO, SEÑORA CAKE NO VAYA, YA ES TARDE-**

**-NO, AUN LO ESCUCHO, ESTA VIVO**- la pony obesa se logro quitar a Pinkie de encima y acercarse al callejón dejando detrás a sus bebes y a Pinkie **–CARIÑO YA ESTOY AQ…-** paralizados y de no ser por su pelaje uno diría que estaban pálidos, vieron un enorme y largo brazo lleno de pelaje negro con garras como navajas y una musculatura colosal que sujeto a la pony de la cara arrastrándola a las penumbras pero ahí sus gritos no tuvieron oportunidad de empezar pues solo el ruido de un liquido cayendo al suelo a chorros y gruñidos en eco desde aquella oscuridad.

Pinkie desinflo su melena incrédula de lo que acababa de presenciar mientras tomaba a los bebes en sus patas que con los ojos saltones miraban a aquel escondrijo donde vieron entrar a sus progenitores pero no los veían salir, solo balbuceaban _"mami…papi",_ inmediatamente los pocos soldados que había en el pueblo se pusieron frente a aquella oscuridad apuntando con sus lanzas.

**-ATENTOS…no dejen que esa cosa salga de ahí**- pero había uno de los soldados que estaba junto a Shining Armor temblando de nervios el cual dejo caer su lanza y trato de recogerla pero como un relámpago y en cámara lenta el capitán vio una sombra junto a él y unas mandíbulas como ninguna apresando a su soldado del cuello.

**-AYUD…-** el soldado no pudo gritar por ayuda pues aquellas mandíbulas le destrozaron el cuello.

Pero los ponys vieron a una criatura igual a la que vieron en aquella película llamada "Van helsing" un hombre lobo negro de mas de 2 metros casi 3, con masa muscular de proporciones increíbles con garras y colmillos de hasta 2 pulgadas de largo, los soldados arremetieron contra el hombre lobo quien los recibió con un zarpazo que con aquella fuerza y con esas garras fue suficiente para cortar sus armaduras y destazar a los ponys, Shining Armor fue a la carga pero fue recibido de un zarpazo que a su suerte no le dio con las garras si no con la palma pero apenas al contacto el capitán pony sintió como si sus huesos se rompieran pues fue despedido con brutalidad contra los muros de una vivienda como si su peso no fuese nada.

**-SHINING ARMOR**- grito Cadence yendo al rescate de su amado temiendo lo peor, mientras un puñado de ponys quisieron escapar dando vuelta por detrás de una casa donde solo se escucharon sus gritos comenzando a desaparecer con el rugido de un monstruo asesino perfecto.

Los ponys comenzaron a correr despavoridos pero ninguno podía competir con la velocidad de aquella criatura, muchos cuando volteaban solo veían dos pares de colmillos delante de ellos sujetándoles y acabando en un instante con sus vidas, Pinkie se asomo dentro del callejón para ver la escalofriante realidad, los señores Cake estaban completamente hechos pedazos, pero el llanto de los bebes Cake llamo la atención del lobo, Pinkie al ver esto los tomo por el pañal con la boca y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo pero el lobo la venia alcanzando.

**-PINKIE CUIDADO**- grito Rainbow alertando a su amiga pero en una parte ella paso por un callejón y un pony se asomo por ahí y al ver venir al hombre lobo se metió de regreso para poder salir del otro lado pero la bestia cambio de objetivo pues con una velocidad y agilidad sin comparación salto a una pared para saltar hacia la otra y en un parpadeo alcanzar al pony que no consiguió ni salir del callejón **–¿Pinkie estas bien?-** no hubo chance de pararse a lamentar y contemplar pues el lobo estaba cercas.

**-rápido, huyamos**- las ponys corrieron pero Cadence fue primero que nada a ayudar a Shining Armor que estaba tratando de levantarse.

-**amor vamos, debes levantarte-**

**-no…Cadence vete sin mi…esa cosa tiene una fuerza inimaginable, siento que me rompió todos los huesos…pero deben alejarlo del pueblo-**

**-lo aremos pero no te dejare aquí arriesgando a que esa cosa te asesine, te cargare si es necesario-** Cadence así lo hizo, movió a Shining Armor con su magia aunque lastimándolo y poniéndole encima de su lomo en posición horizontal.

**-que vergüenza…la princesa salvando a su príncipe jeje**…- pero sin mas los dos se movieron de su lugar con cuidado de no llamar la atención del Lobo mientras toda la aldea era un concierto de gritos y rugidos.

En una parte un pony estaba desesperado queriendo sacar la llave de su casa para poder entrar y resguardarse pero apenas volteo un momento solo vio una garra delante de sus ojos, otros mas bien corrían en grupo yendo en una misma dirección pero de repente dieron la media vuelta corriendo tan rápido como podían pero no escaparon a la sombra que los envolvió, mientras que cercas del ayuntamiento estaba llegando Cadence cargando a su esposo adolorido y ahí se le unieron unas de las ponys.

**-Cadence, tranquila te ayudaremos-**

**-dd…¿donde esta Twily?-** indago Shining Armor mientras lo ayudaban a reposar en el suelo.

**-nos separamos, Pinkie esta con ella-** pero el rugido del lobo seguía retumbando por toda la aldea.

-**no…tengo que en…contrarla**-a apenas quiso levantarse volvió a caer.

**-no te esfuerces, yo iré a buscarlas-** su esposa fue a socorrerlo.

**-no Cadence es muy peligroso-**

**-y en tu estado no puedes hacer nada, chicas quédense con el y traten de ocultarse o encerrarse volveré cuanto antes**- la alicornio salió galopando inmediatamente en busca de su cuñada y su amiga.

**-NO, CADENCE-** grito Shining Armor pero no podía moverse.

**-no te esfuerces, ya veras que estarán bien, vamos**- mientras que en una parte de la aldea, Pinkie y Twilight corrían tratando de huir cada una cargando a uno de los bebes pero ambas presas del miedo sin saber a donde ir, solo escuchaban a la bestia mas cercas y miraban su sombra doblando por una esquina y solo las hacia correr mas rápido.

**-Pinkie por aquí**- dieron vuelta entre dos casas en un callejón pero por la oscuridad no vieron que se trataba de un callejón sin salida –**rayos, rápido volva…-** cuando Twilight dio la vuelta, Pinkie estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos y las pupilas encogidas pues en la entrada del callejón estaba el lobo en sus 4 patas oliendo el suelo olfateando hasta que volteo al callejón y vio a las ponys con un fuerte rugido mostrando esos inmensos colmillos, se paro en dos patas y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas como si saborease su miedo.

**-Alvaro…dijiste que esto no existía, esto no es real no eres un hombre lobo como el de tu película, estoy segura de que puedes oírme**- pero el lobo avanzo hacia ellas frotando sus garras en la pared que sacaba chispas y producía un chirrido espantoso mientras un relámpago ilumino el cielo resplandeciendo en el rostro de la bestia –**por favor…no nos mates**- agrego la unicornio ahora llorando y haciendo pucheros y cuando este alzo su garra para dar el golpe mortal un lazo brillante se le amarro del cuello y lo jalo al suelo y una especie de goma se ató a sus garras y por varias partes de su cuerpo.

**-TWILIGHT, RAPIDO**- era Cadence y uno de sus hechizos a la entrada del callejón, y las ponys aprovecharon eso para saltar al hombre lobo que no tardo mucho en liberarse y furioso ir tras las ponys que vieron a la gran masa de pelo sangre y garras ir tras ellas comenzando a alcanzarlas, Twilight entonces hizo algo creando una luz muy intensa y cegadora que confundió al lobo y les dio chance de alejarse, y después de un momento vieron que no las seguía.

**-creo que lo perdimos al fin**- pero justo delante cayo delante de las ponys de manera pesada y le dio un zarpazo a Cadence que la hizo sangrar, esta se giro hacia las ponys mostrando la gran herida entre su cuello y pecho que sangraba abundantemente entre esa marca de garras.

**-corran…-** Cadence se desplomo al suelo con la mirada opacada, cuando las ponys quisieron correr la garra del lobo piso a Twilight y dejo rodar al bebe que fue tomado por Pinkie quien vio a su amiga en garras del lobo.

**-PINKIE HUYE**- Pinkie no quería huir pero tenia la vida de los bebes en mano, Twilight giro su mirada viendo como el lobo habría su enorme boca queriendo morderla y cuando ya tenia el colmillo de ese monstruo en el cuello este se detuvo antes de matarla, entonces el lobo la soltó sujetándose la cabeza de un extraño dolor rugiendo a los vientos **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Twilight por aquí-** ahí llegaron sus amigas con una camilla improvisada con su hermano y también Spike –**perdón por ocultarme, tuve que enviar la nota**- entonces Twilight miro como la Luna se ocultaba sin esconder la noche y el lobo empezaba a mudar el pelo y a encogerse una vez mas hasta volver a lo que era antes y tras eso caer desmayado al suelo.

**-no….no no NOOOO CADENCE, CADENCE-** bajaron a Shining Armor junto a Cadence donde este hizo un esfuerzo titánico por moverse y tomarla entre sus patas –**NO MI AMOR, DEPSIERTA NO PUEDES DEJARME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

CONTINUARA…


	5. Cap 4: Azote de los Dioses

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: sé que tienen dudas algunos, pero recuerden si tienen algo de tiempo siguiéndome, saben que ato los cabos al final así que solo vean y no pregunten XD…espero les guste el capitulo, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

Lean el principio del fanfic con esta canción de fondo: www. youtube watch?v = QgiqjUyUWEA

_**Cap 4: Azote de los Dioses**_

Un rostro blanco y unos ojos rosados semi rojizos, y otro rostro azul como la noche y ojo igual de intenso que reflejaban horror sin nombre, pues eran las princesas de Equestria en tierra de Pony Ville y delante de ellas un mar de lagrimas y sangre, con un montón de mantas blancas tapando cuerpos y las lagrimas venían de todos los ponys que lloraban junto a esos cuerpo, las princesas en su andar lento y aterrador mirando las marcas de garras en la infraestructura de las casas donde casi parecía que aun podían escucharse los rugidos de una bestia en la oscuridad.

-mi niño…mi bebe- Luna miro a una pony que le daba la espalda pero parecía tener algo entre brazos o mejor dicho entre patas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Luna se acercó con cuidado para poder ver lo que tenia y su horror fue grande al ver que lo que sostenía era un pequeño potrillo con la cara arrancada de los huesos completamente destazada y abierto del cuello al estomago con las costillas al aire, Luna horrorizada retrocedió inmediatamente.

**-48 muertos majestad**- le dijo un soldado junto a Celestia mientras Luna se les reunía después de lo que vio.

**-¿Qué?...pero si no hay tantos cadáveres en la plaza**- contesto Luna, entonces el soldado les pidió que lo siguieran al otro extremo de la plaza detrás del ayuntamiento donde una vez mas se pasmaron pues era una pila no de cadáveres si no de miembros y extremidades de muchos ponys, una pila que superaba los 4 metros de altura y muchos de diámetro.

**-ahí están los demás-**

**-¿Dónde esta la alcaldesa? Deseo hablar con ella-**

-**no creo se pueda, esta en esa pila…o al menos las patas y parte del torzo, a saber donde esta la cabeza-** Celestia se quedo petrificada al ver todo eso, no mas de una hora pero si la nota nunca hubiese llegado o si ella no hubiese entendido de que se trataba, posiblemente Pony Ville o mejor dicho sus habitantes no estarían ahí ahora.

Mientras que en el hospital en una habitación en el fondo de un pasillo largo y oscuro estaban las ponys, Twilight y sus amigas a la entrada de la habitación y en ella estaba Shining Armor a pie de la cama decaído y en la cama Cadence con un equipo de respiración que apenas la ayudaba y vendajes en toda la zona de la herida que le dejo el lobo.

**-Cadence…perdóname**- dijo Shining Armor que ya no estaba adolorido del golpe, fue tan fuerte que le causo contusiones y lo dejo inmovilizado pero al final no le rompió ningún hueso.

**-Shining Armor no es tu culpa…nadie se imaginaba que esto fuese a pasar**- le dijo su hermana mientras el capitán de Equestria lloraba, su esposa estaba muy mal herida y en un estado muy delicado que nadie garantizaba si sobreviviría.

**-¿Dónde esta Pinkie? No la eh visto desde la mañana**- menciono Apple Jack.

**-yo si…- contesto Rainbow**

_**Flash Back:**_

Cuando todo había pasado, y que estaban recogiendo los cuerpos de todos los muertos, Rainbow y Fluttershy fueron donde Pinkie quien estaba con los dos bebes cake en sus patas y delante de un par de cuerpos tapados por mantas, los bebes no sabían que ocurrían y solo dormían entre brazos de Pinkie muy placenteramente mientras la pony aun con su melena lacia por tal acontecimiento lloraba sin consuelo.

**-¿Pinkie estas bien?-** pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a su amiga cuando la manta es levantada por el aire dejando ver el rostro del señor Cake, el lobo le había arrancado la mandíbula inferior y casi toda la garganta dejando solo la espina dorzal, y a la señora Cake estaba abierta del canal igual que un cerdo y con marcas de colmillos en la cara

**-yo seré su madre ahora chiquitos…se los debo al señor y la señora Cake…pero no perdonare a ese huma…A ESE DEMONIO…NO LO PERDONARE JAMAS, MERECE MORIR TAMBIEN**- rara vez o casi nunca se le vio a Pinkie llorar, no a ese nivel a grandes escándalos, un dolor a quienes la cuidaron como su propia hija y una rabia crecía en su corazón como un incendio forestal que no parecía detenerse.

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**-pobre Pinkie…no tengo palabra para ir a decirle-**

**-pero espero, tengan alguna que decirme a mi**- entrando ahí, llego Celestia con Luna, y fueron recibidas como era debido **-¿Cómo esta Cadence?-**

**-esta muy grave…perdió mucha sangre y la tráquea esta cortada, apenas han podido mantenerla estable-** le contesto Twilight, con cada comentario del estado de Cadence, su esposo se mordía el labio sollozando hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar un poco.

**-yo iré a ver a los demás heridos…hablaremos después-** Luna se separo de los demás para ir a ver el resto del hospital.

**-princesa…lo que paso es tal y como se oye, Alvaro se convirtió en…un hombre lobo, como el de la película…el dardo que le inyectaron tenia sangre de lobo, extracto de flor de morfin y una cantidad abominable de magia negra, quien se lo hizo, claramente lo hizo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar-**

**-no solo eso-** interrumpió Celestia –**ayer, yo iba a estar cuando la película de no ser por que me llamaron…su intención fue que me asesinaran a mi-** pensó Celestia –**o a ustedes-**

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?-** Celestia miro por la ventana a ver la aldea, ver los montones de cadáveres tapados y la montaña de miembros y extremidades que estaba comenzando a arder, sin saber de quien eran solo se decidió quemarlas todas.

En una parte del hospital donde Luna caminaba, paso por una parte donde un paciente gritaba de pánico y dolor, sin una pata y la mitad de su cara vendada y manchada de sangre con doctor y enfermeras queriendo calmarle el dolor, pero ahí cercas sentado en una silla de ruedas había un pequeño potrillo con un osito de peluche, el pequeño no tenia sus patas traseras, pareio que habían sido amputadas y vendadas como un bodoque de vendas, pero entonces el oso se le cayo y el pequeño no podía alcanzarlo sin bajar de la silla y caerse así que Luna como buena samaritana se lo paso con una bella sonrisa.

-**hola…¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto Luna.

-Gray Sunshine-

**-¿Qué le paso a tus patitas?-** le pregunto Luna en un tono gracioso e infantil.

-el monstruo de ayer me las quito, ¿Cuándo me las devolverá? Me duele mucho y va a haber una carrera en la guardería y quiero competir- a Luna se le enjugaron los ojos por la explicación del pequeño, así que ella con su magia lo levanto un poco para ponerlo junto a sus brazos.

**-tranquilo…quizás se las llevo a alguien que las ocupaba también-**

**-pero no es justo, son mías y me esta doliendo mucho…** - Luna quería contenerse de llorar, la inocencia del niño por mas tierna y cómica que fuese, era desgarradora.

**-¿y donde están tu mami y tu papi?-**

**-el monstruo se los llevo también ¿Cuándo van a volver? ¿Cree que traigan mis patitas de regreso con ellos?-** Luna lo abrazo sin poder contener las lagrimas, sin poder explicarle al pequeño que sus patas no volverían pero sus padres, tampoco.

En la misma celda donde antes lo tuvieron, Alvaro permanecía encerrado, sus vestimentas fueron restauradas por la magia de Rarity, en su mente había recuerdos borrosos pero escuchaba gritos por doquier, sabia que se volvió algo que no quisiera pensar pero no recuerda nada ni fue consiente de lo que hizo, y muy afuera de esa prisión por la ventana que apenas dejaba un poco de luz podía escuchar llantos a lo lejos además de los que resonaban en su cabeza, cuando la puerta fue abierta y ahí entro Celestia con las demás ponys y Shining Armor, Alvaro los miro sin decir nada esperando a escuchar lo que ellos debían decirle.

-**perdón…esto no lo puedo pasar por alto, mañana al atardecer…serás ejecutado-**

**-¿me acusara de algo que hice y a la vez no hice?**- le dijo el joven viéndola con frialdad y esos ojos filados como navajas.

-**han muerto 60 ponys por causa tuya…y no puedo mandarte a tu hogar sabiendo que te conviertes en esa bestia…¿estas consiente?, y no puedo perdonarte, nunca vi un acto asi, mataste a niños y adultos por igual**- el joven se sentó en la cama con su cabeza mirando al suelo donde se vieron sus lagrimas caer -**no quiero sonar malvada…pero…¿tienes algún ultimo deseo?-** el joven se saco del bolsillo el collar de plata donde tenia su foto y la de la chica y se los arrojo a los pies de los ponys.

**-si pueden…lleven esto a mi mundo y entréguenselo a alguien…impreso detrás del medallón esta mi dirección de hogar y eso…a quien se lo den espero lo regrese-**

**-lo…lo intentaremos, pero espero me disculpes…esta noche levantaremos la luna…quiero ver con mi propios ojos…a la bestia que causo esto-** dicho comentario se ve no le gusto a Alvaro pues su mirada ahora contenía un odio colosal.

**-tal ves usted muera a garras de otra-**

La noche cayo, y alrededor de la prisión los ponys se reunieron con antorchas por la oscuridad, y al alzarse la luna un rugido estridente paralizo a todos los demás sonidos, aves y grillos incluso al viento nocturno, y por dentro se escuchaban mas de esos rugidos, fue cuando Celestia salió de ahí con los ojos tan amplios como podía, quizás no se imaginaba ver una bestia de ese tipo, exhalando un poco se dispuso a hablar.

**-pasaron por algo de lo mas horrido…en toda mi larga vida nunca vi un caso similar, eh visto guerras si…pero nunca que una sola criatura pudiese hacer algo semejante, perdimos a muchos…padres, hermanos, hijos…el…el humano será ejecutado mañana al medio día…pero no solo eso…juro que daremos caza al traidor que le inyecto ese veneno en su sangre que lo convirtió en un demonio sanguinario y lo haremos pagar ejecutándolo con la misma hoja que le dará muerte a este humano que aunque nos duela es inocente y a la vez no lo es…es todo por ahora…yo de todo corazón lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar este horror**- los ponys escucharon los que querían escuchar mientras de el cielo comenzó a caer nieve, el invierno había llegado, pero ese acto no afecto para que toda la noche fuese echa de puro entierros a las afueras en una amplia pradera de Pony Ville que la adaptaron como un cementerio especial.

Ahí había un mar de lagrimas entre la suave y fría ventisca del invierno, en una de las lapidas había un montón de flores que llevaban los mas pequeños alrededor de una fotografía de la maestra Cherry Lee, al lado había una tumba mas pequeña pero por mucho mas cara y elegante donde estaba el rostro de Diamond Tiara y frente a ella su padre amputado de una pata quien se tiro al suelo a llorar, en otra tumba eran colocados sobre la loza violín con su flecha para tocar y un corbatín color lila depositado por una unicornio blanca de crin azul estilo rockera y ojos rojizos.

Pero donde se reunieron Twilight y compañía para acompañar a Pinkie frente a dos lozas aun por tapar, en una puso una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria y en la otra un cupcake de crema rosada, mientras al lado de la pony había una carriola donde los dos bebes dormían plácidamente bien abrigados para el frio.

**-tranquilos…les pagare todo lo que han hecho por mi cuidando a sus hijos como míos...gracias señor y señora Cake**- Fluttershy abrazo a su amiga para que esta se ocultase en ella para llorar.

Twilight mas en la noche fue al hospital para ver su hermano y a Cadence, esta seguía dormida y Shining Armor se había quedado dormido a borde de su cama, la unicornio con una sonrisa y suma delicadeza lo movió con su magia al sofá para después taparlo con una manta para luego ella ponerse junto a Cadence.

-**Cadence…se como eres tu, si vieras esto…al igual que yo le perdonarías la vida a Alvaro, por que es inocente, al igual que nosotros es una victima del lobo y la horrible y atroz acción de alguien malvado que hizo esto para crear un terror como ninguno…y no se que hacer, quisiera ayudarlo pero le daría la espalda a mis amigas…a Pinkie por ejemplo, detesta a Alvaro mas de lo que crees y todos los demás ponys también lo odia, solo desean ver mañana su cabeza rodar…y pensar que esas historias terminarían siendo realidad…¿los recuerdas? Que dije que quizás pudiese conocer a uno…sobre todo también recuerdo que mencionaste a los hombres lobo pero para Alvaro eso es una farsa…ahora lo se, todo mito tiene bases en la realidad...despierta pronto, necesito ayuda-**

La mañana se llego aunque no como uno quisiera, el cielo era grisáceo con poca luz pasando por las nubes y una capa blanca hasta donde alcanzaba la vista por la nevada de anoche, en su celda el humano estaba envuelto con varias mantas para poder soportar el frio, y lo que lo despertó fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, su sorpresa fue que era Shining Armor completamente solo, quien le dijo a los guardias que salieran para hablar con el humano.

-**dentro de unas horas será…le pedí a la princesa que me dejara ser el verdugo-**

**-¿quieres desquitarte conmigo eh? Crequino…yo aria lo mismo, solo no te contengas y córtame la cabeza de un tajo para que sea rápido-**

**-¿no temes a morir?-**

**-¿Por qué debería?...a diario mueren muchos en cualquier parte del mundo, recién nacidos, adultos, jóvenes, ancianos, padres, hermanos, hijos, abuelos, enfermos, sanos, buenos y malos…pero por encima…al final debo morir alguna forma, no soy eterno…soy de fe católica pero de pensamiento y razonamiento ateo, creo en las verdades de la ciencia pero tampoco ignoro que hay algo mas allá de la trascendencia de los que se ve, y si es verdad lo que me contaron de niño y hay una vida después de esta no me preocupa, y si no lo hay ahí es donde esta el verdadero descanso**- se le hizo extraño que Shining Armor comenzara a reír entre dientes.

**-son buenas palabras de aliento para cualquiera, si aquí estuviese Twilight ya las hubiese escrito…aun así, te reconozco, eres un gran guerrero, peleas muy bien…aquí entre no, me hubiese gustado haber podido pelear contigo otra vez-**

**-je…oye una cosa, como samurái y por tradición y honor se entierra al guerrero con su espada, pero siento que tu la podrías usar mejor a que este oxidándose bajo tierra o en un rincón si es que no me entierran…puedes quedártela**- Shining Armor miro en un rincón donde estaban las pertenencias de Alvaro, el teléfono, la computadora, el revolver y la katana.

**-gracias…supongo, la tomare después de la ejecución- **pero entonces Alvaro sintió un cosquilleo en el oído, parecía escuchar un bramido o un rugido pero como si estuviese a unos pocos metros.

**-¿escuchaste eso?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

-**ese ruido…como un rugido ¿enserio no lo oyes?...olvídalo debe ser mi imaginación-** miro por la ventana hacia lo lejos viendo todo el paramo blanco pero el seguía escuchando ese ruido.

Paso una hora y Celestia fue a supervisar especialmente la construcción del patíbulo en la plaza central donde se llevaría acabo la ejecución, cuando el sonido del silbato de un tren llamo la atención, pues efectivamente ahí fue llegando un gran y largo tren con unos carros de carga mucho mas grandes de lo normal envueltos por mantas atadas con cadenas extremadamente largas, finalmente se bajo el que seria el dueño del tren, un unicornio con sombrero de copa y una cutie mark con el símbolo de un diamante con un anillo de oro alrededor.

**-bienvenidos sean a Pony Ville ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto Celestia al dueño mientras toda la aldea iba también por su curiosidad.

-**buen día, es un honor y suerte encontrar aquí a la princesa Celestia, somos el famoso mercado ambulante, somos nómadas que vendemos y compramos, Pony Ville esta en nuestra parada especial el día de hoy para ofrecer nuestras mercancías o cambiar por algo de interés, normalmente lo cambiamos por alimento u otros insumos como refacciones para nuestro tren y recientemente nos hemos hecho con un cargamento especial de joyas y otras piedras preciosas-**

**-suena interesante, les doy autorización para que instales su mercado pero les pido en silencio y esperen hasta medio día o mañana…la aldea no esta pasando un momento agradable y esta por llevarse acabo una ejecución publica-**

**-entiendo su alteza le agradezco, muy bien chico empiecen a desempacar-** a la orden del jefe, le quitaron las mantas a 6 vagones que dejaron ver que estaban repletos de joyas a mas no poder, mas que ningún otro tesoro jamás visto.

**-simplemente maravilloso…creo que echare un vistazo, quizás tengan alguna joya Acuamrina, o un Rubi de fuego, serian fabulosos para una línea especial de vestidos**- comento Rarity asombrada por las joyas como es su costumbre.

-**o de desayuno…blaaaa**- dijo Spike babeando de apetito y relamiéndose.

**-wow…si me pudiese llevar un puño de esas cosas a casa, de seguro Peña Nieto me queda como pendejo…mas todavía o el de Pemex jejeje-** menciono Alvaro mirando por la ventana de la prisión, cuando una vez mas pareció escuchar ese rugido pero ahora mas cercas **–otra vez ese ruido…-**

Mientras los trabajadores empezaban a bajar las cosas los otros ponys estaban observando, entre ellos Apple Jack con su mascota Winnona la cual empezó a gruñir al cielo y a ladrar muy fuerte.

**-¿Qué te pasa amiga?...¿para que le ladras al cielo perra loca?-** pero justo en ese momento a un costado ocurrió una gran explosión que los saco volando a todos de manera muy violenta **-¿QUE FUE ESO?**- grito Apple Jack, clara explosión inmediatamente llamo la atención de Celestia y los demás.

-**al fin solos-** esa distracción logro que Alvaro tomara por detrás del cuello a uno de los guardias y le diese un golpe en la cabeza y el otro lo sujeto azotándolo contra los barrotes para noquearlo y quitarle las llaves y tras eso poder salir –**no tenia planeado escapar pero mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió LOL-**

-**parece que vino de arriba-** comento Rainbow Dash, y todos los demás alarmados y asustados por aquel acontecimiento miraron al cielo confundidos de lo que pudiese estar allá arriba, entonces vieron partiéndose las grises nubes, emergió de ellas un ser alado de cuerpo de serpiente extremadamente largo, las alas eran bellamente emplumadas, el escamado era blanco como nieve como una coraza a excepción del rostro donde una pequeña parte de los ojos y las mandíbulas era negro pero un cuerno dorado que apuntaba al frente, ojos enormes de un amarillo brillante, con una mirada de furia y terror con la que descendía hacia la aldea.

Referencia del dragón: 25. media .tumblr tumblr_ ma6a4j2qxH1reurrso1_

**-oh no…es un dragon**- exclamo Fluttershy aterrada por su clásico pavor hacia los dragones.

Ante tal presencia los ponys comenzaron a correr despavoridos no pudiendo entender por que ese dragon hiba a atacarlos mientras este pasaba cercas del suelo de Pony Ville mientras con el batir de sus alas los ponys eran arrojados como plumas, Celestia les ordeno a todos comenzar a retirarse mientras vio como el dragon aterrizo pesadamente junto al tren que se disponía q uerer huir y con sus grandes mandíbulas tomo la locomotora y la arrojo como si fuese un juguete tal acto hizo que la caldera explotase al caer a tierra llevándose a varios ponys con ella.

**-¿Qué fue eso?**- Shining Armor se asomo por la ventana del hospital donde fue una vez mas a ver a Cadence y vio pasar junto a la ventana al dragon –**oh no…esto es malo**- el dragón se suspendido en lo alto y escupió una bola de fuego azul hacia el gran edificio del ayuntamiento de la aldea reduciéndolo a cenizas mientras los ponys trataban de huir y este dragón con un aleteo de sus colosales alas los sacaba volando por los aire.

Celestia viendo esto y como su gente comenzó a morir delante de sus ojos se dispuso a atacar al dragón disparándole un fuerte rayo de su cuerno que impacto en el dragón mas no le hizo nada, tal acto solo ocasiono que el dragón se encolerizara aun mas y la princesa presencio como un relámpago cayo justo en el cuerno del dragón envolviéndolo en una gran energía y disparándola ahora hacia Celestia que lo esquivo por poco.

De la prisión fue saliendo Alvaro con sus cosas empacadas, espada en mano y revolver también además de su chaleco con capucha pero justo al salir, un relámpago paso de corrido delante de él perforando la tierra, entonces miro a la gigantesca criatura rugir a los 4 vientos.

**-wow…eso mide…COÑO**- sin mas y mejor aprovechando la distracción se echo a correr, pero justo al dar vuelta en una esquina termino topándose con Twilight y Rainbow Dash.

**-¿estas huyendo?-** indago Twilight sorprendida de lo que veía.

**-naaaa solo doy un paseo ¿TU QUE CREES? Ahora si me disculpan-**

**-¿vas a dejarnos aquí? ¿no nos ayudaras?-**

**-¿Qué que? Tu…pppfff jaja, osea ¿quieres que te ayude con esa cosa? No juegues y aun si accediese a hacerlo tu princesa aun asi me cortara el gaznate igual que a un pavo, lo siento adiós- **

-**PERO ERES UN HUMANO, ¿Dónde están esas historias de que sometieron a las criaturas a su voluntad?-**

**-HAY POR FAVOR, ustedes tienen magia y esas cosas no me necesitan y ya te lo dije, si les ayudo me mataran al final después de todo AHORA APARTENSE**- se abrió paso a través de las ponys para echar a correr.

**-VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE**- grito Rainbow queriendo ir tras el pero Twilight se lo impidió.

-**déjalo…como quiera**, **tenemos que ir con las demás, rápido**-

Un trabajador del tren destapo de un vagón a un cañón con el cual disparo al dragón dándole en el pecho haciéndolo rugir de dolor y con mas furia expulso una llamarada azul hacia esa parte incendiando todo, el fuego al comenzar a propagarse se empezó a hacer rojo, el dragón entonces mordió uno de los vagones con joyas para destrozarlo y hacer salir las gemas para comerlas.

-**NO, LAS JOYAS NO, NOS COSTO MUCHO OBTENERLAS**- grito el dueño del tren, entonces un rayo de luz impacto en el dragón, lo cual una vez mas no le hizo ningún daño solo llamo su atención y era Shining Armor.

**-OYE LAGARTIJA**- pero ahora el dragón comenzó a acumular una llama azul en su boca y electricidad que salía de su cuerno formando una esfera azul brillante –**oh oh…- **así el dragón disparo lo que era parecido a un laser que atravesó las casas como si fuesen de papel, una parte del rayo llego al hospital volándole una parte de el –**NOOO**- Shining Armor fue removido de ahí por Celestia quien lo llevo a ocultarse detrás de una casa donde estaban las demás ponys **–majestad no tenemos aquí suficientes soldados para combatir a ese dragón-**

**-Luna ya debió darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando y no tardara en llegar con refuerzos, hay que resistir y distraerlo lo mas que podamos-**

**-yo no contaría con eso**- exclamo Twilight –**corrí rápido a la biblioteca por mi libro de dragones y aquí encontré esto, es un dragón "Ala Tormenta" habitante de las altas montañas entre Equestria y el Reino de los Grifos, este dragón esta reconocido por tener el escamado mas duro de todos los dragones aparte de ser de los pocos que pueden usar magia en su caso magia de destrucción como el reyo que acabamos de ver, lo que lo hace estar en el top 5 de dragones mas poderosos que existen compitiendo por el primer lugar con el "Dragon de Fuego Fatuo"-**

**-¿y dice como derrotarlo? ¿Tiene algún punto débil?-**

**-es lo malo de la historia…dice que normalmente son muy pasivos, pero si te topas con uno o atraviesas sus territorios tu mejor opción es...no huyas ni ataques de nada servirá, ni te escondas…llora y pide por que te mate rápido-** es cuando la casa es levantada por las mandíbulas del dragón para descubrir a los ponys, Celestia entonces hizo una rápida barrera mágica mientras el dragón les expulsaba ese potente rayo que comenzó a romper el escudo.

**-no puede ser…la magia de la princesa no es suficiente- **entonces otro rayo de luz impacto en el dragón, se hizo realidad las palabras de Celestia pues ahí llego Luna con varios refuerzos de pegasos que llevaban en carruajes a unicornios que disparaban por montones, el dragón hizo brillar sus ojos y de su boca con un rugido ensordecedor que pareció un cañón sónico libero una gran ráfaga de aire hacia los ponys arrojándolos en todas direcciones.

Huyendo a pie por el bosque iba Alvaro quien se detuvo en seco al escuchar los gritos de Luna y el estruendoso rugido del dragón, miro hacia atrás observando a la aldea arder por montón, justo cuando lo habían tachado a el de causar lo mas horrendo que haya podido ocurrir en la historia de Equestria, llega un dragón a destronarlo pero si eso no fuese suficiente, estaba el echo de las pocas memorias que ya tenia ahí de ese lugar, los Cake dándole su desayuno en la mañana, los pequeños potrillos que le pedían jugar con el y las películas de la tarde, incluso de Celestia pidiendo mostrarle las fotos de caballos finos garañones en la computadora.

**-ahhh *suspiro*…¿tienes algo que decir Alvaro?-** se dijo a si mismo –**SI, ME GUSTARIA NO SER TAN PENDEJO Y TENER UNA MEJOR IDEA-.**

Mientras en el campo de batalla los unicornios lanzaban lazos de luz desde sus cuernos al cuerpo del dragón, incluida Celestia y Luna cuyos hechizos eran mas fuertes, es cuando el dragón emite un poderoso rugido que lo hizo expulsar energía para deshacerse de sus ataduras, ahí donde cayo Celestia llego también Shining Armor.

**-princesa, es demasiado poderoso no podemos con el-**

**-abandonen Pony Ville…saquen primero a los heridos y enfermos del hospital, les daremos el tiempo que sea necesario-** pero entonces vieron una sombra tenderse sobre ellos, pues fue la cola del dragón que golpeo a Celestia y la mando azotándola contra una casa.

**-PRINCESA**- grito el capitán de Equestria, cuando el dragón preparo su gran ataque apuntando a la princesa inconsciente.

**CONTINUARA….**


	6. Cap 5: Rey Dragón

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**_: no pude poner el capitulo el fin de semana por cuestión de trabajos finales, ustedes entenderán, pero aunque lo termine el martes, lo deje para hoy 6 de diciembre del 2012 por que es cumpleaños de mi abuelo así que edite el capitulo con un Flash Back que es falso, mas no la enseñanza de mi abuelo ni lo que describo ya que hay fotos y videos muy viejos donde se le puede ver a él domando grandes caballos, cuando vean el capitulo entenderán, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Capitulo 5: El Rey Dragón**

Unas alas colosales blancas como la nieve, una sombra amplia y un fuego abrazador que lleno a Pony Ville de un horror sin precedentes, y en el momento mas tenso en que la princesa Celestia vio al gigantesco dragón blanco con cuerpo de serpiente sin patas o garras, sus únicas extremidades eran sus dos colosales alas blancas, y en su boca formándose una esfera de fuego, electricidad y magia apuntando a la princesa, que en ese momento recordó las palabras de aquel joven humano la noche anterior "_quizás usted muera por las garras de otra bestia_" que no era mas que una forma de hacer referencia a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, sin esperanza alguna mas la ironía de l anteriormente dicho cerro los ojos resignándose esperando a que fuese rápido sin dolor alguno, pero se paralizo al escuchar unos estruendos, uno detrás de otro y al abrir los ojos y los demás ponys voltearon, vieron como algo impactaba en la mandíbula y en los colmillos del dragón que le provocara cierto dolor y mirar en la dirección en la que eso vino con una furia total, y ahí apuntando su arma que expulsaba humo por el caño estaba el humano quien disparo las 6 balas de su revolver.

**-ya tengo tu atención- **

-**ALVARO VOLVISTE**- grito Rainbow de alegría mientras el joven desenvainaba su espada mirando al dragón quien lo miro con duda por aquella extraña criatura.

Luego el dragón se lanzo con sus mandíbulas abiertas al joven quien se movió ágilmente y lo tomo de una escama subiéndose a su cabeza y ahí dándole de espadazos sin resultado alguno, luego saco el revolver y disparo pero las balas se aplanaron.

**-AY, POR FAVOR**- grito Alvaro pero el dragón sacudía su cabeza queriéndoselo quitar de encima **–Nun…ca…hize…algo…mas…es…tu…pido…en…mi…VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- **balbuceaba con cada jalón del dragón por sacarse a esa alimaña de encima.

**-¿Cómo lo ayudamos?- i**ndago Rainbow, en eso Twilight vio las largas cadenas que sujetaban los vagones del tren y unos postes de la electricidad derribados, dichos postes eran de hierro puro.

**-TENGO UNA IDEA, pero necesito que distraigan al dragón y ayuden a Alvaro de momento-**

-**yo me encargo de eso-** menciono Shining Armor.

**-y nosotras**- menciono Celestia con su hermana a un lado **-¿Qué necesitas Twilight Sparkle?-**

**-el tiempo que puedan darnos, princesa Luna por favor ayúdeme con esto, su magia me será de gran utilidad- **siendo así todos se separaron en equipos, mientras que en una parte en la que el dragón y el joven samurái seguían peleando, la gran bestia saco de su cola un aguijón muy agudo.

**-¿eso es una aguja o es tu miembro masculino?-** indago el joven tragando saliva pero ese comentario ofensivo solo enfureció mas al dragón quien lanzo su aguja como si fuese un escorpión el cual el joven esquivo y en un par de ocasiones bloqueo con su misma espada hasta que de un agujazo fuerte la espada salió volando clavándose en una casa y ambos la miraron de modo cómico para después verse a los ojos **-¿te parece 2 de 3?-** pero el dragón mostro sus colmillos preparando una bocanada de su fuego azul y a Alvaro lo sujeto una especie de lazo mágico que lo retiro del alcance de ese fuego, dicho lazo fue el de Celestia.

**-¿estas bien?-** indago la soberana de Equestria poniéndose en guardia.

**-eh estado mejor…acompañe a mi padre a cazar tigres incluso una ves matamos un elefante…ilegalmente pero lo hicimos pero nunca un dragón que parece salido de las cartas de Yugioh-**

**-¿cartas que?-**

**-luego le cuento…CUANDO ESA COSA NO QUIERA COMERNOS**- pero entonces los soldados que aun volaban en carruaje siguieron disparando su magia pero el dragón los bombardeo en gran cantidad.

**-RAPIDO POR AQUÍ**- voltearon y en una esquina estaba Twilight –**TRAIGANLO HACIA ACA-**

**-ok…fue una buena vida, ojala hubiese muerto de viejo y no en otro mundo con ponys que hablan y un dragón de 55 metros…OYE LAGARTIJA**- recargo su revolver y le disparo una vez mas **–quieres comerme, PUES VEN**- el dragón fue arrastrándose como culebra tras el joven para dar vuelta a la esquina de una casa enorme.

**-AHORA**- a sorpresa del dragón, le metieron dentro del hocico unos de los postes de hierro unidos o soldados con magia, con unas cadenas de iban hunas en la garganta, otras encima de la nariz y unas ultimas muy largas, confundido el dragón comenzó a sacudírselas y lanzar fuego esperando derretirlas pero no pudo –**funciono…-**

**-¿y eso como para que?-** indago el joven.

**-móntalo y domínalo**- sonrio Twilight.

**-¿QUE PEDO?...SE TE FUNDIO EL COCO**- grito el joven impactado y aterrado por tal contestación.

**-son unas riendas improvisadas como las que usaban los caballos de tus películas usando la magia de a princesa Luna para incrementar su resistencia al fuego para que no las derritiera, de otro modo no podremos, es muy poderoso, es un Ala Tormenta-**

**-pepepepep asjdshhashh**- se dio una bofetada –**eh jineteado caballos…pero esto es ridículo, esto no es un cuento de hadas, no soy un caballero con dorada armadura o algo asi…soy un estudiante universitario-**

**-NO LO SABRAS SI NO LO INTENTAS, si no lo haces, danos por muertos Y TU TAMBIEN**- el joven miro el dragón con terror, suspiro y cerró los ojos para abrirlos y ver a Twilight fijamente.

**-implora que no pueda hacerlo…por que si lo logro lo primero que are será darte de desayuno al dragón AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**- corrió y se subió por el lomo del dragón tomando las cadenas que estaban como riendas y tirando de ellas –**ATRÁS LAGARTIJA at….¿tras?-** el dragón lo miro de reojo con una rabia indescriptible –**hola :foreveralone:-** el dragón estiro las **alas –oh rayos**- y salió volando con Alvaro apenas sujetándose de las cadenas pues sus pies estaban volando al aire mientras gritaba.

**-¿estas segura de que podrá hacerlo? ¿de donde sacaste una idea tan rebuscada?-** indago Apple Jack preocupada.

**-el libro que me leyó Cadence de niña, decía que los humanos hicieron lo imposible para cualquier pony…domar dragones**- entonces todos se quedaron boquiabiertos **-¿Qué?-**

**-no se tu…pero no parece que tenga ningún avance-** miraron y desde lo alto se podía ver al joven entrando en desesperación, haciendo lo posible que le daban sus fuerzas por sujetarse incluso quizás uno diría que estaba llorando.

**-oh no-** Twilight se quedo petrificada por ver al joven en las alturas, el dragón volaba a una velocidad increíble, incluso le dio una vuelta a la montaña de Canterlot y regreso con suma velocidad y en picada **-¿Qué eh echo?-**

**-no nos demos por vencidos, hay que hacer algo…algo que le regrese sus fuerzas, quizás aun haya salvación- **exclamo Celestia, pero la salvación la idea o la acción no estaban claras.

Alvaro estaba soltándose poco a poco, sus manos sudaban por la cadenas y el frio aire mas la altura le estaban afectando, y es en esos momentos cuando Alvaro cayo en desesperación perdiendo la esperanza, sabia que iba a morir, maldiciendo su vida, al destino y a Dios por haberlo enviado a ese infierno, resignado y con pavor miro en cámara lenta como sus manos soltaban la cadena a modo de rienda que lo sujetaban al dragón, con una lagrima y un pestañeo el joven vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, a lo cual llego a una memoria de el y su abuelo.

_**Flash Back:**_

Un hombre adulto, un anciano de casi 70 años con mirada de experiencia y cansancio, el viejo con esfuerzo tratando de domar a un enorme caballo negro de la clase Frisian con Percherón (el de patas peludas), el caballo brincaba y relinchaba tratando de sacarse al viejo de encima, y en el corral donde trataba de domar al fuerte pero majestuoso potro, había un niño de escasos 8 años parado en la cerca mirando al anciano como jalaba con gran fuerza las riendas del caballo que en un ultimo esfuerzo se dejo someter y caer a la voluntad del anciano quien tan cansado como el animal guio al caballo hacia la cerca del corral donde estaba el niño.

**-ABUELO, QUE CHIDO lo lograste**- le dijo el pequeño muy emocionado mientras el anciano se bajo del caballo con una gran sonrisa y le dio una palmada al potro.

**-si pero AUCH…ya estoy viejo para esto jeje, pero este viejo aun escupe por los colmillos**- dijo el anciano quitándose el sombrero y dándoselo al chico.

**-si eres tan viejito, ¿Cómo pudiste dominar a Atila? (el caballo)- **a lo que el viejo bebiendo un poco de agua le dio una caricia a la crin del enorme caballo.

**-el secreto no esta en la fuerza física de tus bracitos, ni en tu edad o tamaño…esta en tu voluntad, que tu voluntad y tu deseo de vivir es mucho mayor al de él, de ese modo no habrá quien te pueda detener-**

**-no entiendo abuelito-**

**-jeje…tu papá tampoco, lo entendió pero mucho tiempo después…ojala no te tome el mismo tiempo-**

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

Justo antes de que la cadena estuviese fuera de su alcance, el joven la tomo rápidamente con ambas manos y en ese estado suspendido hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y poner los pies sobre el lomo del dragón, a lo que los ojos del dragón se comenzaron a expandir de una gran sorpresa e incredulidad y su vuelo fue frenado con brutalidad cerrando los ojos de un extraño dolor.

**-miren…MIREN MIREN MIREN**- les dijo Rainbow y cada pony hasta los que estaban huyendo miraron con asombro como el dragón se suspendió en el aire sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con gran dolor y rugiendo ahogadamente, y en su cabeza estaba el joven con unos ojos distintos, los mismos ojos del lobo, en sus manos emergieron las garras, incluso los colmillos.

**-YA BASTA LAGARTIJOTA, AHORA DETENTE Y VE A TIERRA…A TIERRA EH DICHO**- grito el joven tirando con una fuerza titánica la cadena que lastimaba al dragón –**RETROCEDE O TE ARRANCARE LAS MANDIBULAS- **pero el dragón no se rendiría sin dar batalla, una vez mas se lanzo al vuelo pero Alvaro estaba fijo parado a él y sujeto a las riendas, mas que en ese momento al humando le dio por admirar el paisaje, la perspectiva del mundo o al menos de ese mundo desde las alturas era algo que nunca se imagino –**esto…es lo mas hermoso que eh visto en mi vida-** pero reacciono al recordar donde estaba, el dragón quiso subir lo mas arriba que pudiese esperando que el parasito de su espalda muriese asfixiado por la presión atmosférica, Alvaro previendo esto dio un jalón hacia atrás haciendo que el dragón no tuviese de otra mas que girar por su espalda e ir directo en picada hacia el suelo.

**-CUIDADO AGACHENSE**- grito Luna y el dragón paso rozando el suelo con una fuerte ventisca para elevarse e ir hacia Canterlot otra vez pasando tan cercas que muchas de las cosas de los puestos comerciales entre otros salieron volando, una clara alusión del nombre del dragón pues por donde pasaba era como una tormenta.

-**basta de juegos…OBEDECE Y VE A TIERRA**- acorto la cadena enrollándola en sus brazos y dando un paso atrás el humano dio un fuerte jalón que hizo rugir al dragón quien comenzó a descender lentamente con los ojos cerrados, agitando sus alas que hacían volar todo lo que podía por ese gran viento aterrizando y dando un ultimo rugido a los cielos además de ponerse a jadear y respirar muy cansado, los ponys confundidos y asombrados comenzaron a salir de su escondite acercándose al cansado dragón y al humano también.

**-pp…por favor…quítame esto…me lastima…duele mucho**- el joven miro a los ojos del dragón que lo miraba de lado para poder observarlo, y vio en su mirada una clara suplica y arrepentimiento.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** el joven miro a los ojos del dragón que lo miraba de lado para poder observarlo con aquellos enormes ojos amarillos, y vio en su mirada una clara suplica y arrepentimiento incluso parecía querer salir una lagrima de ese ojo, cuando violentamente y sin aviso, decenas de lazos mágicos rodeaban al dragón, los unicornios estaban tratando de inmovilizarlo.

**-VAMOS SUJETENLO, LAS ALAS, SUJETEN SUS ALAS**- grito Shining Armor pero no solo soldados si no también de otros unicornios estaban lanzando esas cuerdas mágicas que salían de sus cuernos sujetando al dragón y tumbándolo bruscamente al suelo donde lo envolvían a un mas.

**-NO, ESPEREN**- grito el joven viendo como el dragón era sometido por los ponys –**NO**- a sus ojos el humano creyó vivir un deja vu pues lo que le hacían al dragón era lo mismo que le hicieron a el al llegar, sin saber que hacer miro a todos lados para ver su espada en donde había caído, clavada en una casa y en un rápido movimiento se abrió paso para ir por ella y una vez al tomarla saco su revolver y tomando las únicas balas que se echo al bolsillo del pantalón, las coloco y las disparo todas al aire para que todo aquel tumulto de ponys rabiosos se detuvieran y miraran hacia el joven con asombro y un silencio perturbador mientras el eco de los disparos se perdía con el viento.

Lentamente el joven avanzo hacia donde tenían sometido al dragón quien respiraba fuertemente y gruñía al verlo acercarse con aquellas armas en sus manos, el joven alzo su espada tan alto como pudo, aquella bestia temiendo que fuese su fin cerro los ojos esperando un ataque rápido por lo que fuese a ser que hiciera el humano, cuando escucha el golpe de acero con acero y abriendo los ojos en una gran sorpresa vio como esa criatura uso su espada para cortar la cadena de las riendas, acto seguido comenzó a cortar las cadenas mágicas que sujetaban al dragón.

**-¿Qué haces? DETEN**…- cuando Shining Armor quiso detener al joven fue Luna quien no se lo permitió, todo pony con miedo y confusión vieron como el humano después de aquel esfuerzo que hizo y lo que paso, estaba liberando al dragón quien al levantarse con vigor y dejar caer las riendas acomodándose la mandíbula por la incomodidad que causaba esa cosa en su boca, al verse intacto, sano y salvo este mismo tenia una miara de duda mirando al joven fijamente a los ojos, con lentitud se estiro hacia el joven poniendo su gran hocico delante de el para que este sin temor le pusiera su mano enfrente provocando que los ponys suspiraran de sorpresa ante esa escena.

**-después…de todo lo que hice…¿Por qué?**- a sorpresa de todos el dragón hablo.

**-no lo se…creo que en cierta forma me identifique contigo…ESPERA…SI HABLASTE-**

**-claro que puedo hablar-**

**-OK ya que estamos razonando verbalmente, explícanos ¿Por qué nos atacaste?-** indago Celestia **–causaste muchos daños y quien sabe cuantos heridos o muertos-**

**-no fue mi intención hacer daño a alguien, si hubiese querido hubiese reducido a cenizas este lugar en un segundo, vine furioso desde muy lejos siguiendo a esos ladrones- **todos vieron hacia donde apunto el dragón, y el jefe del tren y sus empleados estaban tratando de escabullirse.

**-ALTO AHÍ USTEDES**- cuando delante de ellos estaban Twilight y sus amigas con mirada desafiante **–tienen mucho que explicar-**

**-yo, y muchos de mi especie almacenamos grandes cantidades de gemas y otros minerales para ser nuestro alimento durante los fríos inviernos en las montañas solitarias, ningún dragón roba el de otro, cada quien se respeta a si mismo, pero cuando vuelvo a mi cueva para pasar el invierno no están mis gemas, aquellas que acumule con mucho esfuerzo y recelo para soportar el invierno, pero no soy idiota, siempre cubro mis gemas con un aura mágica que me permite rastrearlas si alguien se las lleva así que los seguí por 5 días y noches sin descanso hasta llegar aquí-**

**-pero eso no justifica que nos hayas atacado, pudiste llegar pacíficamente y explicar la situación y hubiésemos tomado cartas en el asunto-**

**-¿me culpan de violento?, ustedes los ponys son muy rudimentarios, aquellos que es diferente a ustedes lo tratan con desprecio y miedo, atacan o huyen en primea instancia, aun tu princesa milenaria has ignorado por mucho la naturaleza de las demás criaturas de este mundo, aquello que sea diferente represente un peligro o no, es exiliado, te puedo asegurar y tu lo sabes también, que si hubiese llegado en paz, por mi simple aspecto hubiesen atacado directamente o comenzado a huir despavoridos en toda distancia**- los ponys guardaron silencio, pues las palabras del dragón eran verdad pues incluso con Alvaro quien llego de la manera mas simple y pacifica inmediatamente fue tachado de monstruo y atacado sin piedad.

**-dicho esto…yo como gobernante de Equestria declaro que puedes tomar tus gemas e irte en paz…Y USTEDES**- señalo al jefe del tren –**los felicito, solo un tonto se atreve a robarle sus gemas a un dragón y mas a un Ala Tormenta, con suerte terminaran en las mina de Manehattan después de que el juicio se aclare- **Shining Armor y sus soldados apresaron a los del mercado nómada para llevárselos a prisión **–Y TU…**- señalo a Alvaro quien en esa instancia temió que lo primero que hiciera la princesa fuese enviarlo a su juicio que se retraso por el dragón –**gracias…-**

**-¿Qué?**- de sorpresa, la princesa le sonrió y todos los ponys le comenzaron a decir uno por uno gracias con una sonrisa, incluso aquellos que por su mano y garras perdieron a seres queridos, volteo detrás donde a sorpresa estaba Pinkie aun con su crin lacia que luego de golpe se inflo y con una brillante sonrisa le grito "gracias"** -¿eso significa que ya no me cortaran el gaznate?-** indago tocándose la garganta a lo que los ponys solo rieron.

**-yo debo agradecerte en cierta forma extraño amigo**- menciono el dragón **–eres extraño, no solo reconozco tu espíritu y tu fuerza de un verdadero guerrero si no que para no tener magia tienes un poder mucho mayor a la magia de cualquier ser de este mundo, mucho mayor a la de los ponys y mucho mayor a la mía, ahora eh de marcharme-**

**-ejem…disculpa**- el dragón miro al joven –**veras, quisiera saber si no te importaría darme un paseo allá arriba como hace rato…es que la altura y la vista eran WOW magnificas y por estar ocupado con esa cosa no lo aprecie-**

**-no hay problema…y lo are con gusto, pero antes**- el dragon dejo salir una extraña bocanada de un aura mágica que envolvió al joven y parecía ser absorbida por el.

**-WOWOWOWOW…¿Qué es esto?-**

**-un poco de mi alma es ahora parte tuya, te dejara que puedas estar de pie en mi lomo sin problema ni temor a caerte, y si algún día ocupas mi ayuda…podrás llamarme, así pagare el favor que me has hecho…sube-** el dragón agacho la cabeza para que el humano se subiese a su lomo y comprobar que lo que le dijo no fue mentira, sintió como sus pies se quedaban fijamente a su duro escamado mientras aquella bestia se enderezaba con un majestuoso rugido extendiendo aquellas alas y echando a volar velozmente.

**-woooOOOOOOOW**- grito el joven de alegría.

**-no se ustedes pero yo no me quedare aquí**- comento Rainbow Dash saliendo volando detrás del dragón a lo que otros ponys también salieron, mas a sorpresa Luna incluida unidos todos en una carrera emocionante que era incluso digna de verse en tierra firme.

**-oh Cadence…ojala vieras esto-**

**-lo estoy haciendo-** cuando Twilight y su hermano voltearon, la princesa rosa estaba detrás de ellos aun sujetándose de su vendaje -**¿me extrañaron?-**

**-mi amor…DESPERTASTE**- con gran alegría y lagrimas, Shining Armor fue a recibir a su amada, sosteniéndola para que no cayese por su delicado estado y ahí juntos dándose un tierno beso –**no vuelvas a hacer eso…no me asustes así nunca-**

-**lo prometo…pero no pude dormir por el ruido que causaron…y ahora lo veo claro, no todo es ficción o leyenda por lo que parece-**

**-no…no lo es**- contesto Twilight mirando con una sonrisa, y tras unos minutos de vuelo de entretenimiento, ya todos estaban abajo y ayudando a acumular las gemas para que el dragón se las llevara.

-**mi hogar ya esta muy lejos, el invierno comenzó…no vi ningún dragón en esta montaña cuando pase por ahí, así que si no hay problema, descansare ahí-** comento el dragón.

**-ninguna, pero te pedimos controles tus ronquidos…tu entiende**s- le contesto Celestia.

**-oye…no me has dicho tu nombre, dijiste que te llamara si te necesito pero no se tu nombre, ¿como lo hago?-** indago el humano a pies del dragón.

**-ya te lo dije, deje un pedazo de mi alma en ti, cuando me necesites sabrás como hacerlo…y no tengo nombre, mi raza no lo tiene-**

**-eso es un problema, necesitas un nombre LO TENGO…"Ryujin"-**

**-¿Ryujin?-** pregunto el dragón con curiosidad por ese mote tan extraño.

**-es el nombre de mi espada, pero la mitología japonesa hablaba de 4 dioses dragones, uno de ellos era Ryujin…"el Rey Dragón"-**

**-¿Rey Dragón?…me gusta como suena eso…SI, me encanta, decidido mi nombre será Ryujin…nos veremos algún día quizás**- los ojos del dragón se iluminaron por su magia, y la gran pila de gemas y piedras preciosas se comenzó a elevar por telequinesia junto al dragon, pero no sin antes dejar caer a Spike ya todo obeso.

**-fue bueno…*eructo* mientras duro**- sonrió Spike, los que los vieron solo sacaron la risa, mientras aquel dragón se alejaba en el cielo hacia la montaña.

Tras eso Twilight saco su libro para escirbir una nota de lo que había pasado.

"_Tras un giro inesperado del destino, el humano no vio su fin en la ejecución pero acabo de comprobar algo mas, no solo que era verdad que un humano pudo doblegar un dragón a su voluntad, si no lo que dijo este dragón, que él tiene un poder mucho mas grande que cualquier magia, si puede razonar como nosotros y tiene sentimientos y con corazón que los alberga, ¿Qué es ese poder?, acabo de comprender muchas cosas pero esto solo despierta mas mi curiosidad sobre el mundo humano, quizás ese sea el poder por el cual él pudo hacer lo que ningún otro pony o criatura pudo aun sin magia, una vez mas ¿Qué es ese poder?"_

Nadie sabía esto pero, lo sucedido no era mas que la punta del iceberg pues esta no era la ultima entrada de Ryujin, lo peor estaba por venir.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Cap 6: Muerte

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: les tengo una sorpresa en este cap y muchas mas que vienen luego, estamos por el climax de la primera parte de esta historia ya que habrá segunda ya me decidí, lo bueno es que ya salí a vacaciones y tendrán capitulo como es de costumbre, el fin de semana, mas que un día no habrá capitulo pues are un especial de navidad de "La Carga de los Jinetes", sin mas, espero les guste este capitulo.

**Cap 6: Muerte**

Risas estaban sonando en lo que era Sugar Cube Corner, dentro había un pequeño pero suculento banquete donde los ponys estaban riendo por lo acontecido del dragón.

**-y solo vimos su trasero volando con el dragón y gritando por su vida-** comento Rainbow Dash causando risa entre los presentes.

**-te invito a sujetarte de una cadena a lomos de un dragón de 55 metros a ver si no gritas-**

**-aun así fue muy impresionante lo que hiciste, dominaste al dragon y salvaste la aldea por ello te estamos agradecidos**- le comento Celestia –**así que si nadie se opone, la ejecución queda cancelada y pronto podre enviarte a tu hogar-**

**-amm hay un problema…¿que hago con esta "licantropía"?-** menciono el joven, ciertamente para evitar esa transformación, Celestia había decretado que la Luna no se alzara durante un tiempo hasta que el joven se fuese pero en su mundo donde no había forma de que alguien controlase la luna, eso seria un problema.

**-yo me encargo, tenemos el resto del "veneno" que usaron para transformarte así que veremos que puede funcionar en un antídoto**- menciono Twilight con orgullo y algo de arrogancia por sus habilidades –**trabajare con Zecora en la creación del antídoto cuanto antes-**

**-esta decidido…todo seguirá su curso por el momento-**

**-bueno…aunque deteste este lugar, fue genial montar un dragón, digo nunca vi uno-**

**-¿y yo que soy? :foreveralone:- **comento Spike.

-**tu eres mas bien una iguana pintada y obesa no un dragón-**

**-AH SI…pues te demuestro que soy un dragón**- inhalo con fuerza y entonces Alvaro le puso el revolver en la frente.

**-atrévete y te reviento la cabeza- **

**-BASTA…mejor evitémonos mas problemas**- comento Celestia –**ponys, vayan todos ya a dormir…fue un día difícil-** tras eso ninguno desobedeció a la princesa, y el joven enfundo su arma **–hablaremos después, Twilight Sparkle te encomiendo la búsqueda del antídoto-**

**-así lo aremos-**

**-¿y donde están Shining Armor y Cadence?-** indago la princesa al darse cuenta de que a nueva cuenta no estaban ahí.

-**mi hermano acompaño a Cadence al hospital, aun no debía salir- **

**-entiendo…me despido, estaremos en contacto**- los ponys se retiraron de ahí a la salida de Celestia, y donde solo se quedo el joven con las mane 6 y el joven miro a la pony rosada con una mirada de arrepentimiento y odio a si mismo.

**-perdón…yo…lo siento, eran buenas perso…ponys, me da rabia pensar que yo los**- entonces Pinkie le puso la pata delante de la cara y una leve sonrisa y lagrimas.

**-esta bien…salvaste la aldea y a los bebes, cuenta mucho mas, y es como dijo la princesa no debo culparte a ti si no al monstruo que te hizo lo que te hizo y provoco todo esto…igual que los que le robaron sus joyas al dragón-**

**-ejem…¿interrumpo algo?**- cuando voltearon, vieron que se trataba de Lyra quien estaba en la puerta.

**-Lyra, claro que no pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** indago Pinkie Pie.

**-un momento…tú fuiste la que abogo por mi cuando llegue a este basurero, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por eso**- contesto el joven con un guiño y una leve sonrisa.

**-soy yo quien debería, nos salvaste del dragón que puedo haber echo pedazos la aldea**- contesto la unicornio de verde claro.

**-¿y que necesitas Lyra?-**

**-quisiera ver si mañana por la tarde puedo hablar con el..a solas-**

**-pues…seguro no veo por qué**- contesto el joven encogido de hombros, pensando que nada malo ocurriría.

**-¿Qué quieres con el Lyra?-** pregunto Twilight tambien consternada y confundida por la petición de Lyra.

-**compártelo un poco, has estado con el desde el comienzo, también tengo curiosidad por su mundo que me gustaría me dijera**- contesto con una sonrisa coquetona, las ponys no hicieron mucho arguende por la petición de Lyra, el joven accedió a verla mañana por la tarde junto al rio a las afueras de Pony Ville, las demás conociendo el poder y fuerza del joven no temieron por su seguridad…grave error.

Esa tarde el joven viajo con su motocicleta a la orilla del rio donde Lyra estaba a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro, al llegar ahí el joven esta sonrió levemente mirándolo fijamente.

**-ok ya llegue pony…¿Qué quieres? Que tengo hambre-**

**-será rápido…toma asiento- **sonrió la pony, el joven sin desconfianza se sentó a un lado pero como a medio metro de distancia –**cuéntame de ti pero también de…la chica de tu medallón, Jessi-**

**-extraña pregunta…pero, nos conocimos en la universidad, en primer semestre…somos compañeros pero no fue si no hasta el segundo semestre que la conocí mejor, no solo hermosa…lista, trabajadora, nada atenida y rápidamente me enamore de ella…el resto es historia ahorita somos novios…la amo con una pasión tan radiante como el sol ó mas-**

**-¿QUE ES ESO?-** señalo Lyra con terror a lo que el joven desenvaino su katana pero no había nada, confundido al querer voltear fue sorprendido por un beso de Lyra.

-**PUAAAAAAG QUE ASCO, WAAAAAAAAAAAG**- (no, neta que asco X_X) el joven asqueado de haber besado a un pony se lanzo al rio a enjuagarse la boca desesperado pero luego sacar su revolver con furia –**MALDITA, TE VOY A VOLAR EN PEDA…-** cuando giro, la pony estaba envuelta en un aura verde necroplasmica, de aspecto maligno, sus ojos brillaban en un verde fosforescente con una sonrisa satánica y una voz que no era la de antes -**¿Qué diablos?-**

**-no mentías…tu amor por ella es intenso, muy intenso…y lo mejor es que mi sospecha de ti fue la correcta, eres el elegido-**

**-tu no eres un pony verdad…MUESTRATE**- un destello encegueció al joven para luego mostrar en ellos un horror sin nombre **–jj…Jessi?...no…tu no eres ella…¿Quién eres?-** se trataba de una mujer de piel negra como las plumas de un cuervo, cabello verde azulado, ojos verde esmeralda, con atributos muy bellos (si saben a lo que me refiero) pero sus manos tenían garras y huecos al igual que sus piernas pero con un cuerno retorcido en su frente y alas como de mosca pero su rostro era parecido al de Jessi en cierta forma.

**-oh…vaya vaya…así que esto es lo que se siente tener manos y piernas, que interesante**- comento la mujer que escucho el sonido del revolver apuntando a ella –**mejor cálmate y escucha…deberías estar agradecido de lo que esta por pasar-**

**-explícate…y no me hagas repetir la pregunta, ¿Quién eres?-**

**-que aburrido eres…permíteme presentarme como es debido…soy Chrysalis, reina de los changelings, y fuiste el elegido de una profecía milenaria…para ser el rey changeling-**

**-ja…que honor, ¿pero que te hace pensar que quiero ser un rey? Y sobre todo fenómeno sexy, ¿Cómo sabes que soy tu "elegido"-**

**-al principio ese tema ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza cuando llegaste a Pony Ville hace varios días, pero me llamo la atención como le pateaste el trasero a Shining Armor sin problema, así que recordé la profecía:**

"_De entre las sombras antiguas, mas allá del espacio que crece y el tiempo que se expande…vendrá un ser, guerrero entre guerreros, aquel que vea a los ojos del miedo y no le tema a nada…cuyo valor será mayor que la voluntad de otros, impulsado por un deseo de nostalgia y amor que lo ara sobrepasar a mil y un enemigos, tan fuerte será su amor pero débil su corazón que podrá dejar eso atrás y guiar ejércitos negros como el abismo a la conquista del mundo y con su semilla en la tierra changeling, engendrará al rey de reyes, emperador de todos los imperios, Dios del mundo"_

**-me la dude de ti, incluso cuando te inyecte ese veneno de lobo solo quería que asesinaras a Celestia y a su alumna Twilight Sparkle junto a su hermano y sus patéticas amigas que son mi estorbo para mis planes-**

**-tu…tu…¿tu me inyectaste la sangre de lobo?-** indago el joven tartamudeando pero con una mirada de furia y sin miedo se lanzo con su espada contra la reina que a su sorpresa dio un ágil salto y cayo con elegancia varios metros detrás del joven quien no desaprovecho esto y se lanzo al ataque mas que Chrysalis materializo una espada de fuego verde con la que bloqueo la espada de Alvaro.

**-si…a eso me refiero, yo soy muy distinta a ti, tengo magia y poder…pero tu no me temes**- la criatura se alejó del joven con una sonrisa –**mas que me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que fueras tu…y fue eso mismo, TU VALOR, ese es el poder al que se refería el dragón pues aun ante toda probabilidad te lanzaste a atacarlo…por cierto…esto te gustara**- sonrió maléficamente, en su mano con garras negras se origino una flama verde de la cual llamo la atención del muchacho conmocionándolo aun mas.

-**no puede ser…tu lo tomaste**- en la mano de la reina negra estaba el extraño amuleto o talismán que el joven había encontrado y que lo había llevado a ese mundo **–entrégamelo…AHORA-**

-**yo creo que no, por cierto no pienses que fue mi culpa el que estés aquí eso fue mera coincidencia pero fui al lugar que caíste mucho antes de que tu y Shining Armor llegasen a buscarlo, me costó encontrar el lugar pero una vez eso me fue fácil encontrar esta cosa…no quería dejarte ir aun, tenia mis dudas**- con un grito de rabia corriendo por la nieve el joven ataco a la reina, quien vio como un tajo rápido se acercó a su cara por lo que se hizo atrás pero le alcanzo a cortar un mechón de cabello y un corte en la mejilla –**canalla…jejeje asombroso, no te molestes en atacar…para alimentarme de tu amor y saber que eras el elegido tuve que darte ese beso…normalmente lo obtengo transformándome en quien mas amas**- Chrysalis se transformo delante de el en muchos ponys consternando mas al joven –**pero en tu caso no podía transformarme en esa chica Jessi, pues no conozco su cuerpo en persona así que tuve que correr el riesgo anterior y sobre todo obtuve el conocimiento de tus habilidades de combate, no vas a ganarme, sé que movimiento aras desde mucho antes-**

**-aun así, me niego a lo que sea esa profecía retorcida tuya…mas te vale entregarme el amuleto o te lo arrancare de tus frías manos una vez te mate…no, no te matare, primero are que me quites el veneno que me inyectaste**- contesto el joven amenazante señalando con su katana.

**-me temo que ya no tienes opción la profecía se cumplió…bueno, al menos la primera fase-** antes de que el joven se diese cuenta tenia delante a la extraña mujer o criatura –**pasemos a la fase 2-** la mujer lo beso, y aunque el joven quería hacerse a un lado, estaba petrificado sin poder moverse, y en un santiamén sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad a verde brillante, ante eso dejo de poner resistencia y Chrysalis retiro sus labios relamiéndose y sonriendo maléficamente –**ya esta, eres mio…todo mio…dime humano, ¿Quién es tu ama?-**

**-c…Chry…salis**- la mirada del joven estaba perdida, en un claro control mental que provoco la risa de la reina Changeling.

**-bien…pasemos a la fase 3, debo agradecer las ponys fastidiosas por esto después de todo-** en la mano de Chrysalis se formo una llama verde que luego materializo una especie de cuerno rojo y curvado –**esto solo dolerá un momento pero…después nos divertiremos**- así la tarde se esfumo y quedo en la noche, sin la luz de la luna no había nadie que ver, pero ahí estaba el manto de las estrellas y en ese lugar solo estaba la luz de los ojos de Chrysalis, ante la luz se podía apreciar que ella y el joven estaban desnudos pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver sus partes nobles –**eso fue divertido…en serio la profecía se cumplió…y el cuerno del rey Somber en tu interior te ah dado todos sus poderes y puede que mas aunque quizás aun no los necesites**- sonrió la reina –**mejor debes regresar a la aldea, antes de que Twilight Sparkle y sus fastidiosas amigas se pregunten por que no has vuelto, pero antes de ejecutar el plan necesitamos quitarlas del camino, a ellas, Shining Armor y las 3 princesas sobre todo a la metiche de Twilight-**

**-ya tengo un plan…escuche-**

La noche avanzo y aun así las ponys en la fría nevada de esa noche esperaron a Alvaro que llegase, casi congelado y temblando cómicamente por la helada se adentro en Sugar Cube Corner donde fue recibido por una taza de chocolate caliente.

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿y Lyra?-** pregunto Twilight mientras el joven bebia al chocolate.

**-se regreso mucho antes, yo me puse a pescar ACHU *estornudo*…-**

**-¿y que quería esa unicornio?-** pregunto Apple Jack

-**agradecerme por lo del dragon y quería que le comentara mas de mis estilos de combate y eso ACHU-**

**-RAYOS, OLVIDE ESO…por favor, para casi terminar mi libro necesito me cuentes todo acerca de sus estilos de combate y me dejes dibujar algunas de tus "poses" de batalla…ya se, de seguro Lyra esta escribiendo un libro también…esa pony, siempre fue mi rival en Canterlot**- gruño Twilight relinchando.

**-¿a que te refieres con rival?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-estuvo conmigo en la escuela de la princesa en Canterlot, aunque era la protegida de la princesa Lyra me hacia competencia, estábamos a la par de calificaciones y poder de hechizos, aunque nunca supe por que vino aquí a Pony Ville pero…NO ME DEJARE GANAR, pliz pliz pliz déjame verte entrenar si?-** Twilight puro una cara con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

**-¿no aceptaras un "no" por respuesta verdad?...*sigh* FINE, okay…mañana si hay buen clima para matar el tiempo estaré entrenando en el rio seco el que esta hacia el norte…búscame ahí en la mañana y si no estoy espérame-**

**-SI SI SI…eso are, no me dejare vencer Lyra MUAJAJAJAJAJA**- cuando Twilight miro a sus amigas que la observaban con quietud por su risa "malévola" –**ok no exagerare…bueno, la tormenta amenguo aprovechare para irme a casa-**

**-nosotras también, hasta luego Pinkie, hasta luego Alvaro**- comento Apple Jack y a cada una se fue por rumbo distinto, siendo el frio que hacia, Pinkie dejo que el joven durmiese dentro de Sugar Cube Corner mientras le ayudaba a cuidar a los bebes para preparar pedido que debía entregar en la mañana, ya que ahora era dueña de esa pastelería, pero la mañana amaneció muy despejada, había aun mas nieve pero nada serio y el cielo completamente azul, siendo así la pony morada corrió a donde se suponía se encontraría con el joven que estaría entrenando, mas que cuando llego no había nadie.

**-bueno…quizás vine muy pronto, lo esperare por aquí-** Twilight se fue a recostar en una roca para no tocar la fría nieve, no dándose cuenta de que detrás de sus pisadas dejaba descubiertos pequeños pétalos de flores azules –**al menos es un bello día-** no queriendo perder una mañana tan hermosa, se dispuso a sacar su libro para continuarlo un poco.

**-jaja…increíble que la pudieras convencer tan fácil…ni yo me lo creo, pues que el plan continúe-** Chrysalis estaba en el otro extremo de ese rio seco, en la presa de Pony Ville, y ahí junto a ella estaba el joven –**me emociona tu plan, ¿de donde sacaste la idea?-**

**-de una película…espero que esas flores azules que puso anulen la magia de Twilight, la de los otros ponys no será problema si mi plan sale a la perfección-**

-**si resulta…quitaremos dos piedras del camino…ahora ve…CORRE-** el joven se fue inmediatamente subiéndose a su moto que estaba ahí cercas, y Chrysalis disparo una bola de fuego que debilito la presa –**esto será muy divertido-**

Twilight estaba sentada en la roca, cuando vio como un poco de agua corría por un lado de ella la cual derritió un poco de nieve dejando ver una flor azul.

**-es hiedra bromista…ESPERA- **cuando menos, vio que su cuerno estaba aguado como lo fue hace mucho tiempo causa de la misma flor –**hay no…RAYOS, iré con Zecora…¿pero por qué esta corriendo agua?-** es cuando escucho un sonido de algo reventar y ver el agua correr aun mas rápido, tras eso con una lentitud aterradora y su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la pony vio un salvaje, rápido y feroz rio ir hacia ella llevando nieve, hielo, rocas y demás escombros con ella, agachando las orejas del terror, salió corriendo en dirección contraria al agua que no tardo en alcanzarla y hundirla, la pony con mucho esfuerzo salió y se sujeto a un tronco que arrastraba el agua y para su suerte se atoro en una saliente pero no podía salir –**AUXILIO, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR-** y a su alegría apareció el joven –**ALVARO AYUDAME, ESTA MUY FRIA NO RESISTO-**

**-ESPERA IRE POR AYUDA**- la pony estaba llorando y temblando, su pelaje la cubría un poco del agua pero no por mucho, el agua estaba debajo del punto de congelación, mientras en Pony Ville, Shining Armor estaba paseando con Cadence aun rehabilitándose y unos soldados, cuando uno que es pegaso alerta la presa.

**-CAPITAN, CAPITAN LA PRESA REVENTO**- cuando voltearon a confirmar en ese momento llego Alvaro de aquella dirección.

**-CREQUINO RAPIDO, en el rio, tu hermana fue atrapada y no puede salir…no puedo alcanzarla-**

**-¿Twiilight?...NOOOO-** grito de terror –**RAPIDO, SOLDADOS VAYAN Y CIERREN LA PRESA, ALVARO GUIAME-**

**-APRESURATE SHINING ARMOR**- le grito Cadence quien en su estado no podía ir a ayudar, tras oír eso por ahí también fueron algunas de las amigas de Twilight, Rainbow se adelanto para ir a prisa y encontrar a la pony atrapada.

**-Twiligth resiste-**

**-RAINBOW AUXILIO…ME CONGELO**- grito la unicornio llorando, Rainbow trataba de acercarse a su amiga pero el agua salpicaba grandes olas que podrían atraparla, sin una cuerda de nada servía, y con una vara solo podría ser arrastrada también.

**-tu hermano esta en camino aguanta**- pero Twilight lloraba a gritos desesperados, y ahí no tardo en llegar Shining Armor con Alvaro –**AHÍ ESTA, EN LA SALIENTE**- señalo Rainbow.

**-TWILIGHT SUJETATE**- grito su hermano aterrado cuando vio que la pony se soltó y fue arrastrada por la corriente, el unicornio quiso sacarla con su magia pero la pony era arrastrada muy rápido y se hundía a cada instante causa de eso no podía concentrarse, viendo eso el unicornio se arrojó sin chistar al agua congelada.

**-ay no no no…debo ir por ayuda**- Rainbow inmediatamente salió volando a ir a encontrar a sus amigas.

En la corriente helada, Shining Armor choco contra una roca y con dolor sobre todo por lo frio del agua trato de asomarse para buscar a su hermana quien con esfuerzo se sujeto a otro tronco pero este golpeo contra una roca y se partió, en su desesperación la pony sintió una pata sujetándola y fue la de su hermano.

**-Twili ya estoy aquí resiste-**

**-tt…tengo mucho frio-**

**-ya se yo también pero debemos nadar, vamos**- le dijo su hermano intentando nadar en aquellos rápidos congelantes pero en esa velocidad fueron golpeador contra un trozo de hielo y separados el uno del otro, Twilight rápidamente salió sujetándose a otra roca cuando no ve a su hermano, mas por que el frio ya la estaba durmiendo pero reacciono al ver otro enorme bloque de hielo ir hacia ella pero justo antes de que la aplastase, su hermano la tomo y la paso a la orilla subiéndola a otra roca –**ya esta sube…-** pero en ese instante un tronco arrastrado por la corriente se levo a su hermano haciendo que ella gritase de pánico mientras miraba alrededor queriendo ver alguna señal de su hermano, cuando ve que a lo lejos en la orilla este salió como pudo aferrándose a la orilla, casi congelándose trato de trepar, en eso las amigas de Twilight llegaron donde esta y le pasaron una cuerda.

**-Twilight vamos trepa**- le dijo Apple Jack, mientras que el casi congelado capitán unicornio estaba llegando a la cima, ahí vio a Alvaro.

**-ALVARO, AYUDAME-**

**-siempre quise hacer esto…-** de la mano de Alvaro surgieron garras las cuales clavo en la pata de Shining Armor quien grito del dolor que era aun mas grande causa del frio que volvió su piel sensible, aterrado vio los ojos del joven que eran los mismos del lobo **–"crequino"-** de un movimiento arrojo nuevamente al pony hacia las turbulentas aguas, y en su grito que fue percibido, su hermana vio con horror como su hermano era tragado por el agua.

No fue si no hasta varios minutos después que los unicornios pudieron con su magia reconstruir la presa, tras eso lo principal fue encontrar al capitán de la guardia de quien no había ni rastro, Twilight aun con frio pero a salvo se sumo a la búsqueda, ya que el agua había bajado.

-**HERMANO…SHINING ARMOR**- gritaba la pony, cuando tras unos pedazos de hielo, ve lo que seria la punta de la cola de su hermano –**AYUDA, RAPIDO VENGAN**- tras ese aviso, todo aquel que estuviese presente fue a ayudar, incluyendo Alvaro, con fuerza quitaron los pedazos de hielo, para ver aterrados y con una gran tristeza lo que estaba ahí, el unicornio estaba de mirada serena como si estuviese dormido, con los ojos enjugados en lagrimas frías Twilight se acercó a su hermano con lentitud **-¿Shining Armor?...hermano vamos…¿hermano? Muévete por favor**…**despierta, hay que ir a casa**- ella empujo a su hermano sin resultado, y en una ultima esperanza recargo su oído a su pecho, ni respiración ni latidos, el pony había muerto ahogado.

CONTINUARA…

PD: vuelvan a leer la parte cuando Twilight se encuentra la hiedra bromista, con esta canción /watch?v=8vCNn6vOVQ0

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: algunos me acusaran de plagio en esta ultima parte, pero todo fue un plan de Alvaro con ayuda de Chrysalis que ya se ha revelado y será el villano de esta historia, agárrense por que lo bueno esta por comenzar, sin mas COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER, nos vemos la siguiente semana :D


	8. Cap 7: La Encomienda del Diablo Parte 1

**Cap 7: La Encomienda del Diablo parte 1**

El pony fue subiendo, con el frio del agua en todo su cuerpo mas el frio del mismo aire congelando su sangre, pero su determinación de vivir lo impulsaron a seguir trepando por ese risco, su boca temblando por el frio y casi perdiendo el conocimiento por la hipotermia inmediata que había sufrido al contacto con el agua, a su alegría en un rayo de esperanza vio como en la cumbre estaba el humano parado mirándolo fijamente.

**-ALVARO, AYUDAME**- aunque el humano no le caia bien, el sabia que era un buen sujeto y en esa situación cualquier ayuda era buena pero tal fue su sorpresa que de la mano del humano brotaron grandes garras que clavo en su pata provocándole un dolor incalculable debido a la sensibilidad que le provocaba el frio, aquel rayo de esperanza se volvió desesperación total y confusión, con horror observo a los ojos del joven con aquella sonrisa satánica y eso ojos amarillos tal cual los había visto antes en el lobo.

**-crequino**- fue lo exclamo el joven aterrando mas al pony quien con un movimiento fue regresado en caída libre al agua, lastimado y traicionado, temiendo lo que ocurriría por el y lo que le pasaría a los demás tanto su esposa como su hermana y el reino que se había esforzado en proteger durante su carrera militar, su grito de desesperación fue tal que llego a los oídos de su hermana antes de que el capitán unicornio volviese a la turbulenta agua.

Pony Ville en la noche estaba mas silenciosa y oscura de lo normal causa de la ausencia de la luna en el cielo, pero el único ruido no era ni de viento ni grillos, si no un puñado de desgarradores llantos que provenían de la biblioteca de Twilight, donde en una mesa cubierto en una manta blanca estaba el cuerpo del ahora muerto Shining Armor y ahí junto a su cuerpo estaba Cadence llorando ocultando su rostro en la sabana, y los padres de este donde la madre lloraba escandalosamente ocultándose en su esposo que también lloraba por la perdida de su primogenito.

-**no…mi hijo…mi hijo**- exclamaba el padre abrazando a su esposa, y en una parte de la biblioteca las ponys estaban golpeando a una puerta.

**-Twilight, por favor no te hagas esto y sal, tus padres están aquí…Twilight no es tu culpa…Twilight ¿me oyes?-** exclamaba Apple Jack pues dentro su amiga estaba en su cama, empapada en lagrimas abrazando un portarretrato donde estaba ella en una fotografía con su hermano, el día que este se volvió capitán de la guardia –**Twilight por favor-**

**-es inútil chicas…no quiere hablar con nosotras**- exclamo Fluttershy agachando la cabeza –**nadie sabe el dolor por el que esta pasando ahorita, de todas las formas en que la muerte pudo separarlos…fue en el agua-**

**-no murió ahogado**- miraron a un costado, donde el humano estaba sentado con su espada recargada en el pecho –**yo estuve ahí…intente salvarlo, pero en mi cara se quedo sin aliento…fue como si se congelasen sus músculos y huesos, donde la fuerza la fallo y cayo al agua otra vez…su desesperación fue la que lo hizo gritar**- es entonces que sin trompetas ni nada, en silencio y con humildad entro la princesa Celestia y Luna a lo que fueron primero fue con la familia del capitán muerto.

**-señores…de corazón les digo que Shining Armor fue quizás el mejor capitán que eh tenido en mi larga vida, un gran amigo también…lo menos que puedo hacer es que de parte del reino de Equestria, él tenga un funeral apropiado de un capitán, hijo, esposo…y hermano, su espíritu será recibido en los castillos de los mas grandes ponys que existieron y existirán-**

**-gracias princesa…se lo agradecemos también**- le dijo la madre secándose las lagrimas pero en vano, pues volvió a llorar.

**-¿Dónde esta Twilight Sparkle?-** indago Luna al no ver a la unicornio por ahí.

**-por aquí princesa…esta encerrada, lleva todo el día ahí y no ah salido para nada-** menciono Rainbow Dash, entonces las princesas fueron hacia la puerta.

**-Twilight Sparkle…por favor sal no puedes quedarte ahí**- mientras Celestia trataba de convencer a Twilight de que saliera, Luna estaba pensativa ante el caso.

**-*esto no fue un accidente…según los soldados la presa estaba echa mil pedazos, no pudo reventar así como así…alguien planeo esto, alguien se esta escondiendo delante de nuestras narices, ¿pero quien?...¿el humano? No…es demasiado obvio además él fue quien aviso*-**

**-Twilight…si yo pudiese…daría lo que fuera con tal de que-**

**-Twilight**- voltearon a la voz, pues ahora fue Cadence con sus ojos rojos y maquillaje escurrido de tanto llorar, acercándose a la puerta –**Twilight…¿sabes que estábamos haciendo Shining Armor y yo en la mañana? Antes de lo ocurrido...me saco a querer ir a Sugar Cuber Corner a comer algo y a festejar, pues nos dieron una maravillosa noticia esa mañana…Twilight, estoy esperando un hijo…un hijo de Shining Armor tu hermano**- la noticia fue inesperada para todos los presentes, pues tal no sabían si tal acontecimiento era motivo de alegría de que algo de la vida de Shining Armor seguiría en su hijo que crecía dentro de Cadence, o era motivo de mas pena, pena por el capitán quien murió el día que se entero que seria padre y este nunca conocería el rostro de su hijo, sea lo que fuese que planeo Cadence dio resultado pues dentro de la habitación se escucharon los pasos de Twilight acercándose a la puerta y habriendola lentamente observando de reojo.

**-Cadence…¿es cierto?-**

**-¿tu crees que ella te mentiría?-** le sonrió Apple Jack, entonces Twilight con humildad, tristeza y temor abrió la puerta agachando la cabeza donde Cadence la miro con una sonrisa, las dos llorando, para después abrazarse con fuerza y ahí Twilight reventar a llorar.

**-Cadence perdóname…perdóname**- exclamaba la pony.

**-no te culpo de nada Twili, y te aseguro que tu hermano tampoco**- no paso mucho para que los padres, se acercaran en un abrazo grupal.

**-es verdad**…- exclamo Celestia –**alguien planeo esto…y sospecho que fue el mismo quien le inyecto a Alvaro ese veneno de lobo…pero ya no pienso soportar la muerte de nadie mas, esta vez lo cumpliré y daremos una verdadera cacería a quien lo hizo…cada soldado de Canterlot estará investigando aquí…centrare la atención aquí-** se vio la tanto como determinación y rabia en la cara de Celestia como tristeza, esta ves se ve que hablaba muy enserio.

Mas tarde que fue un funeral masivo en Pony Ville donde todos se formaron para ir a dar el pésame a la familia de Twilight y a la misma pony, mientras en un ataúd blanco con detalles dorados estaba depositado el cuerpo del capitán, ahí a un lado estaba el joven cuando frente a sus ojos paso Lyra en la fila donde esta lo miro de reojo y una voz en su cabeza resonando.

_**-"tu plan funciono aunque no del todo…el plan era que Shining Armor y su hermana murieran, aunque 1 de 2 esta bien…pues aprovechamos y causamos algo que nos presenta una oportunidad, Canterlot esta vaciada de su guardia por querer buscar al culpable de los acontecimientos, aprovecha esto, quiero que vayas a Canterlot y asesines a Celestia"-**_

_**-"¿Por qué no aprovecho que tienen la guardia baja y los asesino a todos?"- **_pensó el joven, claro era su punto, pues en el estado en el que estaban, quizás lo que menos esperaban seria un golpe traicionero por la espalda.

_**-"no…hay 1500 soldados ahorita en Pony Ville, y el poder que obtuve de ti aun no eh terminado de asimilarlo, las ponys son un estorbo pero sin Celestia estarán desorientados y sin líder pero si la matas ahora no podremos escapar de la furia de los soldados ni de los ponys, el plan no habrá servido de la misma manera…espera al amanecer y ve a Canterlot, aprovecha que los Guardias estarán investigando por la zona del accidente para escabullirte"-**_ Lyra llego con su bien fingida actuación a abrazar a Twilight dándole el pésame y saliendo de la fila como una pony cualquiera.

La mañana fue cubierta por las legiones de soldados que investigaban pistas que los llevaran ante el culpable del intento de asesinato de Twilight que termino en la muerte de su capitán, y en una parte de Pony Ville el joven humano solo portando su chaleco negro con capucha, decidiendo ponerse la mascara de neopreno de su motocross para ocultar mas su rostro, con katana en la espalda y revolver en la cintura se adentro al bosque empujando su motocicleta en silencio queriendo escapar de ahí a cumplir el mandato que se le dio, pero en ultima instancia alguien lo vio alejarse y ese fue el pequeño dragón quien estaba ayudando a llevar cosas al funeral aun latente de Shining Armor y no le hizo atención a lo del joven, quizás pensando que solo se fue a pensar un momento pues incluso dejo la maleta de su equipaje y su tienda de campaña a las afueras de Sugar Cube Corner.

La tarde comenzó a caer en la aldea, y todos aun seguían en el funeral, como costumbre ahí tanto como en el mundo humano se acercó un poco de comida y refrigerios para que los presentes saciaran la boca y descansaran un poco, todo fue tranquilo incluso hubo una que otra risa recordando momentos con el difunto o sin el, por platicas entre familiares y amigos como es de costumbre, una risa no es mala de echo ayuda a el ambiente triste, pero ya era mas del medio día y es cuando Twilight se le ocurrió salir a dar un respiro de aire fresco para quitarse el aroma a velas y coronas de rosas que había dentro, pero entonces noto que algo no iba bien, pues casi instintivamente giro la cabeza y donde se suponía debía estar la motocicleta del joven esta no estaba, pero afuera de Sugar Cube Corner estaba su equipaje aun pero sin señales del joven, y un viento le recorrió la espalda dándole una extraña sensación de que algo estaba mal.

**-oigan, ¿alguien ah visto a Alvaro?**- indago la pony como si una sensación de inseguridad y escalofríos recorriesen su cuerpo.

**-no desde la mañana…¿Por qué?-** contesto Rainbow Dash.

**-yo lo vi saliendo con su motocicleta hacia el bosque**- contesto Spike.

**-¿se fue? ¿Pero a donde?-** pregunto Rainbow Dash.

**-Spike, llévanos a donde lo viste**- le ordeno Twilight a la vez que le dijo a sus padres que no tardaría.

-**aquí es**- Síke los llevo por donde vio al joven irse, pero ninguna pista de adonde pudo haber ido.

**-¿Qué extraño?...¿pero que es esta sensación?**- las ponys se adentraron un poco en el bosque, y como a 500 metros vieron las huelas de la motocicleta cuando esta acelero **-¿pero a donde va?...no puede ser-** por encima de los arboles se podía ver la dirección a donde viajo la moto.

**-no solo burlo a los guardias de la manera mas simple y estúpida…va a Canterlot**- contesto Rainbow.

**-¿pero por qué? Él es un buen sujeto no estará planeando nada malo descuiden-**

**-no lo sabemos…aprovecho que los guardias estaban ocupado en la presa que no vieron a otra parte, se oculto en el bosque y se fue…¿pero para que?-** indago Twilighth, quizás en su interior, su subconsciente le decía que algo terrible estaba por pasar –**nos vamos a Canterlot-**

**-¿a que van a Canterlot?-** cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que Cadence las siguió **-¿Qué esta pasando?-** entonces las ponys se miraron entre ellas, al final Twilight se acercó a su niñera y cuñada.

**-Cadence…creo que algo muy malo va a pasar-**

En Canterlot, Celestia fue por un refrigerio a su cocina personal, mientras regresaba a su oficina a firmar unos últimos pergaminos para ir un momento al funeral de su capitán ahora muerto, hiba a comenzar una tormenta afuera mientras oscurecía poco a poco, sonrió de ver que su hermana aun trabajaba desde su castillo para traer la noche, pero entrando a su oficina sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, sentía como un sombra se apoderase de ella, como si algo la vigilara y rápidamente encendió la luz, no vio a nadie pero la sensación seguía ahí, pero cuando se dio a media vuelta se lleno de sorpresa y miedo al ver al joven humano, parado en la esquina de la habitación.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-** a su temor aun mayor, no hubo respuesta y el joven desenvaino su espada **-¿Qué haces?-** pregunto con las orejas atrás del miedo que estaba sintiendo **–tu no eres Alvaro**- y de un movimiento veloz el joven se lanzo hacia Celestia, pero miles de años de edad no son en vano, esquivo el ataque del joven pero no del todo, la princesa vio como su ala izquierda fue cortada, tal fue el dolor de perder su extremidad que grito del dolor.

-**primero un ala…luego la otra…o la cabeza**- miro el joven fijamente a la princesa.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estas haciendo?...GUARDIAS-**

-**no hay nadie princesa, los mandaste a buscar al culpable de la presa…a buscarme a mi-**

**-no…tu-**

**-bueno, la verdad fui y no fui yo…pero no tiene caso contártelo, los muertos no hablan-** Celestia disparo un rayo de energía hacia el joven quien lo partió solo interponiendo la punta de su espada, cuando el disparo termino, de la hoja salía un aura negra como humo.

**-imposible…entendería que hubieses desviado el de un unicornio cualquiera pero ese ataque hubiese derribado un edificio-**

**-dime…¿esta mirada se te hace familiar?-** el joven se retiro la capucha para mostrar sus ojos, la parte que debía ser blanca era verde, y sus pupilas rojas mas un aura morada saliendo de ellos.

**-Somber…¿eres Somber?-**

**-naaa, solo tengo sus poderes pero me son suficientes para eliminarte, ya que soy incluso mas fuerte que el…y sin la ayuda de Luna no podrás usar el hechizo que usaste para vencerlo-**

**-¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Cómo obtuviste sus poderes?-**

-**muchas preguntas que no responderé, mula estúpida**- el joven estiro su mano y arrojo una especie de brisa oscura que arrojo a Celestia hacia la puerta rompiéndola, la princesa se levanto rápidamente y echo a correr **-¿A dónde iras Celestia? No tienes a donde ir…ni a donde esconderte, sin tu otra ala tampoco podrás volar-** Celestia romo un trozo de tela que había en un mantel cercano, se arrancó una pluma manchándola en sangre y escribiendo en ella _"auxilio" _enviándola inmediatamente **-¿Qué esperas pidiendo ayuda?-** se escucho la voz en eco del humano por aquel pasillo largo, que termino por apagar sus luces y volverse oscuro –**tu mejor que nadie deberías saber…que ya estas muerta-** Celestia uso su magia para crear luz e iluminar la sombras que eran muchas y no podía iluminarlas todas **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy oscuro?... ¿porque no levantas la luna para que haya mas luz? Jajajaja**- enserio Celestia quería levantar la luna para mas luz, pero sabia lo que podía pasar si lo hacia y la situación podría ir a peor.

Mientras tanto, el globo aerostático de Twiligh tirado por Cadence, Rainbow y Fluttershy para mas velocidad, las ponys estaba llegando a Canterlot, con excepción de Pinkie quien se quedo por cuidar a los bebes Cake, llenas de pánico por el mensaje que recibieron de la princesa las ponys bajaron desesperadas.

**-rápido rápido…hay que llegar al palacio inmediatamente-** exclamo Twilight y sus amigas echaron a correr.

**-¿Qué crees que este ocurriendo?**- indago Rarity corriendo lo mas que podía a la par con sus amigas.

**-no lo se…pero apresurémonos-**

Mientras que en el salón del trono, Celestia estaba esquivando los ataques del joven, la princesa estaba ya gravemente herida por los cortes de la espada del joven, en un ultimo intento por defenderse, disparo otro rayo de energía pero Alvaro envolvió su espada en energía oscura agitándola enviando una cuchillada que exploto al contacto con el ataque de Celestia arrojándola con brutalidad por el vitral de su castillo hacia el tejado de una de las torres, cansada y herida la princesa se levanto creando una vez mas un poco de luz que fue vista por la ponys que corrieron en dirección de esa luz, mientras que frente a la princesa caía el joven como un ninja pero de manera pesada que se sintió su caída mientras se levantaba para ir acercándose a la princesa.

**-creí que la soberana de Equestria daría mas pelea…la verdad me decepcionas, Shining Armor dio mas pelea…claro antes de que tuviese estos poderes, y antes de que muriese**- entonces en un rápido movimiento el joven sujeto a la princesa del cuello, en entonces que de su mano surgen una vez mas las garras y sus ojos dejan de ser los de Somber para volverse los del lobo, pese a ser mas grande que el, la levanto con suma facilidad, entonces llegando al patio de la torre donde vieron como Celestia se encontraba en ese estado tan lastimada y sujetada del cuello como un muñeco, el joven miro de reojo a las ponys –**que bueno que llegan**- el joven envaino su espada para después sacar el revolver y pegar el cañon en el pecho de Celestia –**así alguien mas vera el ultimo momento de esta mula- **con horror Twilight vio como el joven jalaba el martillo del revolver con su pulgar para luego introducir su dedo en el gatillo para jalarlo.

**-DETENTE**- fue el grito de Twilight cuando en aquella inmensa oscuridad retumbo el sonido de 3 disparos que se perdieron en el aire.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo y penúltimo capitulo: La Encomienda del Diablo parte 2

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: BUENO, este capitulo fue rápido debido a que quería algo pronto para empezar el especial de navidad, espero les guste este capitulo, el siguiente capitulo se atrasara por el especial One-Shot de navidad de La Carga de los Jinetes, sin mas pasen buen fin del mundo, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Cap 8: La Encomienda del Diablo parte 2

Cap 8: La encomienda del Diablo parte 2: Revelaciones

Un estruendo que retumbo por el aire, un segundo estruendo que causo un frio sin igual recorriendo el cuerpo de las ponys y de cada ser viviente que lo escucho escupiendo rumores en la ciudad de Cantelort que anochecía, y un tercer estruendo que marco en sus rostros aquello que muchos han querido lograr en otros seres, ya sea en películas, historias o en actos presentes, el verdadero horror con su mirada en aquella sombra oscura, en la ausencia de la luz de la noche que antes provocaba la luna ahora ausente, las ponys solo veían la silueta oscura que a duras penas iluminaba por ya las luces de Canterlot y fue entonces que Cadence con su magia hizo una luz que fue subiendo hacia la silueta para aterrarse aun mas pues en la mano con garras del humano la princesa estaba sujeta como un trozo de carne con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su pecho y espalda mas el humo que salía del cañón del revolver a la vez que los ojos de la princesa se echaban hacia atrás.

**-n..no…no**- con un movimiento de su mano el joven arrojo a la princesa en caída libre hacia la tierra –**NOOOOOOOOOO**- retumbo el grito de Twilight en la aullante oscuridad mientras veía caer a la princesa a la tierra, ella junto con Cadence hicieron un conjuro que materializo una tela elástica que evito que cayera a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras todas iban corriendo al rescate de su princesa queriendo salvarla, pero ahí cayendo pesadamente parándolas en seco apareció el joven, con su capucha puesta que no dejaba ver sus ojos solo su boca la cual estaba seria pero se podía sentir una mirada penetrante y perturbadora en esa sombra, algo que parecía poder ver dentro de ti. **-¿Por qué?...¿por qué lo hiciste?...confiamos en ti…DIME ¿POR QUE?-** le grito Twilight cuando Alvaro le pone el cañón de su arma en la frente.

**-lo mismo que le dije a ella…los muertos guardan secretos, pero de nada sirve decirles esto si es que van a morir…despídete-** pero en ese momento Cadence disparo un rayo hacia el joven que fue desviado con su otra mano completamente desnuda y sin esfuerzo.

**-no puede ser…-**

**-si ella no pudo vencerme ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes pueden?-** Rainbow Dash se arrojó hacia el tacleándolo en el estomago empujándolo pero el joven se atranco y no lo arrastro mas de unos pocos metros –**inútil…-** tomo a Rainbow del cuello para arrojarla con brutalidad en lo que otras ponys como Apple Jack y Twilight se lanzaban al ataque, pero el joven las esquivaba hasta de manera burlesca solo haciéndose a un lado, esto fue para lograr que Rarity, Cadence y Fluttershy fuesen con la princesa.

**-princesa…tranquila la sacaremos de aquí**- le dijo Cadence pero notando la gravedad de sus heridas todo fue peor.

-**ggg…los ele…mentos…ve por…ellos**- la princesa tras eso tosió sangre –**de…deben dete…nerlo-**

**-pero Pinkie no vino con nosotras no podemos usarlos-**

**-C…Cadence tu puedes usar…su elemento…si así…te lo propones…ve, es…nuestra única…esperanza**- las dos ponys miraron como sus amigas eran apaleadas sin piedad por el joven que sin esfuerzo parecía estar jugando con ellas, entonces lagrimeando puso una mirada decisiva.

**-ire…AGUANTEN CHICAS**- Cadence voló y rompió uno de los vitrales de la sala donde Celestia mantenía los elementos de la armonía empezando a romper el hechizo de la puerta.

-**patético…no puedo esperar menos de unas ponys que ni siquiera son guerreras, pero admiro su valor-** Apple Jack intento darle una patada de caballo con las patas traseras a los que el joven la sujeto y la mano a volar sin problema contra Rainbow Dash que mas bien lo hizo para rescatarla de una terrible caída pero entonces el joven fue golpeado en la cara por un rayo de energía que no vio venir el cual termino por cortarle la mejilla haciéndola sangrar, el disparo había venido de Twilight quien no acostumbrada a pelear estaba cansada pero su inteligencia le permitió aprovechar el punto ciego del humano y disparar.

La pony pudo observar como un aura oscura como humo negro emergían del humano quien luego lentamente volteo a verla con un gran odio pero sus ojos una vez mas se habían formado como los del rey Somber lo cual dejo petrificada a Twilight.

**-¿Qué eres?-** pregunto la pony –**esos ojos…¿Por qué?-** el humano se toco la mejilla para limpiarse la sangre que de ella salió.

**-eso fue un error**- Twilight apenas reacciono cuando el humano con su espada en mano se lanzo hacia ella, pero la espada alcanzo a hacer un corte en la frente causando que la sangre fluyera por su lado derecho y encima de su ojo bajando por su parpado a lo que parecía que lloraba sangre –**a la siguiente te cortare ese cuerno tuyo para que no lo vuelvas a usar-**

**-no lo creo**- Cadence bajo con los elementos del armonía, y usando su magia se lo paso a cada una.

**-vayan…-** le dijo Celestia a Rarity y Fluttershy que aun seguía con ella cuidándola a lo que sin dudarlo fue donde sus amigas que se reunieron todas, y tal cual Cadence se puso el elemento de Pinki pie.

**-¿seguras que así funcionara?-** pregunto Apple Jack.

**-no tenemos de otra…prepárense**- Twilight comenzó a activar los elementos, incluso el de Cadence comenzó a funcionar **–miren parece que si funciona…prepárense…no podrás escapar de esta poderosa magia…pagaras lo que has hecho- **pero algo que llamo su atención fue que el joven estaba parado como si nada, sin la menor expresión de miedo ante la poderosa magia que se estaba formando, sin rodeos ni esperas los ojos de Twilight brillaron por el poder de la magia de los elementos disparando un rayo arcoíris hacia el joven –**lo logramos…IMPOSIBLE-**

Incrédulas de lo que veían delante de sus ojos, pues no ocurría el clásico resplandor que provocaban los elementos al impactar y derrotar a un enemigo, pues mas bien veían el rayo de energía multicolor ser frenado por una mano del joven, Celestia incluso viendo este acto aun en su estado de agonía se lleno de una sorpresa y un miedo sin nombre, entonces con una sonrisa de triunfo el joven grito para que de la palma de su mano saliera una energía como sombra o un fuego negro pero frio que comenzó a empujar lentamente la energía de los elementos sin problema.

**-¿Por qué?...¿por qué esta pasando esto?-** indago Fluttershy con su clásica mirada de terror, tal cual que su elemento se doblego perdiendo fuerza en el disparo de las ponys.

**-NO SE RINDAN…¿pero por qué?...se supone que no hay magia mas poderosa que los elementos, es imposible que la esté empujando y haciéndola ceder…¿será por qué Cadence no es la usuaria de la risa?-**

**-ya me canse de estos juegos…HAAAAA**- el joven grito para impulsar su poder con aun mucha mas fuerza que empujo ahora por completo a la magia de los elementos chocando contra las ponys en una explosión violenta que las arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo muy mal heridas.

-**chi…chcias…Rainbow…Cadence**- exclamo Twilight tratando de levantarse viendo a sus amigas algunas haciendo lo mismo, y otras completamente fuera de combate y noqueadas, la pony sintiendo la derrota ante la cruel impotencia de que sus esfuerzos no estaban surtiendo efecto quiso comenzar a llorar cuando es sujeta por la crin y levantada bruscamente haciéndola gritar **–maldito…no te perdonare lo que has hecho…no te perdonare por haberle echo eso a la princesa, te perdonamos muchas veces, te acogimos, confiamos en ti ¿POR QUE?-**

**-¿crees que es todo lo que eh hecho?...okay te cuento un secreto**- se acercó a la pony con una sonrisa endemoniada asegurándose que su boca estuviese cercas de su oído para que un susurro llegase a ella –**a tu hermano…yo…lo mate**- la mirada de Twiligh se contrajo, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuertemente a la vez que en su mente escuchaba los gritos de su hermano y la imagen de su sonrisa que luego cambio a la de su cadáver debajo de una sabana, entonces pareció que las fuerzas que le fueron arrebatadas por esa explosión regresaron de golpe pues Twilight comenzó a sacudirse de rabia, gritando, maldiciendo al joven de maneras que nunca imagino, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, quería zafarse del joven para tratar de estrangularlo o matarlo ella misma, tal era su odio que uno no sabría que es lo que le aria al joven si es que este la soltaba, entonces esta quiso hacer un hechizo para zafarse pero el humano la sujeto del cuerno con su palma llena en energía oscura haciendo que emergieran cristales negros en el cuerno de la pony inutilizando su magia.

-**MONSTRUO, MALDITO ASESINO…ASESINO, ASESINO DEMONIO INFERNAL, BASURA, RATA TRAICIONARA, BESTIA, FALSO MENTIROSO, VIBORA, ABORTO DEL DEMONIO**- le gritaba Twilight llorando enfurecida, cuando su ira se detuvo al sentir una vez mas el frio cañón delante de su frente.

**-uy eso si cala…no te preocupes ahora te le unirás-**

**-NO TWILIGHT, ALVARO TE LO IMPLORO DETENTE- **grito Cadence mientras vio como el humano introdujo su dedo en el gatillo de la poderosa y mortal arma, pero justo cuando estaba jalando el gatillo un rayo de energía azul como la noche estrellada impacto en el joven sacándolo a volar y desviando el disparo, además de que provoco que soltara a la unicornio que fue ayudada por sus amigas **-¿Twlight estas bien?-**

**-el…el lo mato…Cadence, el mato a Shining Armor-**

**-agh…¿pero quien me disparo ahora?**- cuando el humano abrió los ojos, y que las ponys miraron, Luna estaba volando ahí junto a ellas, con sus ojos brillando y la magia emergiendo de su cuerno –**tu…-**

**-llegue a tiempo…al menos para salvarlas a ustedes-** menciono Luna.

**-pero no podemos detenerlo…tiene la magia de Somber y los elementos no lo detuvieron-**

**-¿dijiste la magia de Somber?...¿como la obtuviste?-** indago Luna con rabia apuntando su magia hacia el joven.

**-bueno…mejor yo contesto eso-** saliendo de entre las sombras, apareció lentamente y con una sonrisa Lyra dejando en una confusión a los presentes.

**-¿Lyra? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-** entonces delante de sus ojos, un aura verde necroplasmica la envolvió, y con un destello final dejo ver a su verdadero yo, a Chrysalis en su nueva y elegante forma humana –**Chry…salis-**

**-¿me extrañaron?-** sonrió malignamente además de manera burlona parándose de manera coqueta junto al humano.

**-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a Lyra?-**

-**pequeña estúpida Lyra no existe, es el disfraz que me diseñe yo misma para entrar en Equestria desde hace ya muchos años-**

**-¿de que hablas? Pero si en la boda de mi hermano yo la vi a ella, había sido elegido como una dama de honor incluso la vi con el cerebro lavado en la cueva-** indago Twilight confundida por la explicación de Chrysalis.

**-ash parece que hablo en otro idioma…te lo explicare, hace muchos años que ya estaba planeando el dominio de Equestria pero dado el caso de que tenia magia poderosa pero insipiente de usarla a su máximo necesitaba aprender mas así que me disfrace de esa pony que llamaron Lyra y gracias a mi magia mas avanzada pude entrar en la escuela de Celestia pero midiendo mi poder para no pasar muy por encima fue como ya había nacido nuestra rivalidad de compañeras de clase, aprendí mas y mejor magia incluso desarrollo de pociones con la cual pude crear fácilmente el veneno de lobo que inyecte en Alvaro-**

**-¿tu le hiciste eso?...¿por qué?-**

-**quería que las asesinara así de fácil, pero después me di cuenta de que el podía ser el elegido de la profecía changeling que profetizaba un guerrero entre un millón que seria el elegido para ser el rey changeling y que de su unión y la mía nacería el soberano de este mundo aquel que ni mil ejércitos desafiarían…ahh *suspiro* en un principio pensé que seria tu hermano por eso me disfrace de Cadence e infiltre a unos changeling del cual hice que uno se disfrazara de Lyra para no levantar sospechas, pero fue en vano pues Shining Armor no fue el elegido que creí-**

**-pero eso no explica como es que volviste**- menciono Cadence mirándola fijamente.

**-JAJAJAJ si que eres estúpida, cuando me derrotaron de esa manera humillante no me mataron, solo me expulsaron de Canterlot nada que me evitara volver, otra cosa…cuando obtengo un poder este es eterno a lo que voy es que cuando me volví mas poderosa que Celestia ese poder perduro en mi, pero no podía volver y reintentar mi venganza así como así aun siendo tan poderosa pues temía a sus asquerosos elementos…así que recurrí a Somber-** la miradas de las ponys se quedaron incrédulas a lo que escuchaban –**si…fui yo quien libero a Somber y regreso el imperio de cristal, lo hice no pensando que el seria el elegido pues no sentía amor por nadie pero con la condición de que si lo ayudaba a escapar de su prisión de hielo y despues de que recuperase el corazón de cristal, juntos tomaríamos a Equestria por la fuerza y la dividiríamos…a mi mala suerte ustedes lo asesinaron pero no todo…como por un milagro su cuerno quedo intacto, no estaba su mente ni alma pero si toda su potencia, tenia en mis manos el cuerno del pony que domino la magia negra a un nivel incalculable, mas que Celestia incluso mas que yo…al principio quise fusionarlo conmigo pero no funciono así que lo guarde…después de darme cuenta de que Alvaro era el elegido me fue muy fácil fusionar el cuerno de Somber en el para darle todos sus poderes dado que el no tenia poder alguno el cuerno se fusiono con el como traje a la medida-** dijo Chrysalis poniéndose a un lado de Alvaro acariciando su barbilla y pasando su larga lengua por el cuello de este.

**-pero eso no explica que haya podido contra los elementos de la armonía**-

**-¿le explicas tu Luna?**- contesto Chrysalis de manera burlesca.

**-hace mas de mil años…Celestia y yo buscábamos una manera de derrotar a Discord, nos llamo la atención que de todos los lugares que tomo el control no fue el Imperio de cristal…así que fuimos, derrotamos a Somber para poder tener acceso a esa magia…no era el corazón de cristal…resulta ser que Somber creo una magia tan poderosa como el corazón…a lo que voy es que…Somber es el creador de los elementos de la armonía-** las ponys no pudieron creer lo que escucharon, ante tal revelación ni siquiera sus pensamientos eran los mismos, no dijeron nada pero fue claro lo que pasaba por su mente pues ese fue el motivo de por que los elementos no funcionaron con Alvaro pues no podían con la magia que los creo aunque fuese magia oscura, pero si Celestia quien escucho todo en su agonía sabia eso ¿Por qué pidió que las pony usaran los elementos?, quizás creyó que los elementos no fallarían y menos al no atacar a su creador original.

**-así es…el amor de Alvaro por esa humana que lleva en su medallón es muy intenso incluso mas que el amor de Shining Armor hacia Cadence pero ese pony ahora es un cadáver…y su manera de pelear es muy superior a cualquier ser viviente de aquí…y gracias a que se fusiono con el cuerno y que fue el elegido, el me dio un regalo muy preciado que se volveré el amo y señor de todo lo que se conoce-** Chrysalis con esa sonrisa coquetona pero despiadada se toco en el vientre para señalar lo cual llamo aun mas la atención de las ponys.

**-no estarás diciendo que tu y el**…- comento Rarity como sonrojada por tal revelación.

**-si y fue divertido jejeje…pero ya no mas rodeos, asesínalas por favor- **Alvaro se preparo a empuñar su espada

**-me temo que no Chrysalis…una vez mas demostraste tener diarrea en la boca al confesar tu horrible crimen y mas por que no vine sola-** contesto Luna frunciendo el seño, entonces muchas luces se encendieron, y miles de pasos saliendo de las sombras, para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por centenares de soldados mientras unos estaban sacando de ahí a Celestia **–no podrás escapar ahora-** las ponys sonrieron de una manera increíble pues se sintieron a salvo en ese momento y que había una luz de esperanza pero tal risa paro cuando la reina changeling comenzó a carcajear.

**-perdón es gracioso…Alvaro basta de juegos…hazlo**- el humano sonrió tétricamente con una carcajada entre dientes alzando su espada hasta donde pudo a la vez que un aura mágica salía de el pero no era la de la magia de Somber.

**-viento del universo, música de la estrellas que resuenas por el cosmos escucha mi llamado…-** en ese momento el sonido de truenos y relámpago recorrió el cielo y una luz intensa a la vez, pues en la montaña a lo lejos se vio el resplandor como de una estrella en la punta de esta montaña pero de cuya luz emergían relámpagos que iban en todas direcciones tanto a la tierra como al cielo –**te lo imploro, otórgame la victoria sobre aquellos que se llamaron enemigos tuyos y míos…cumple la promesa que me hiciste-**

**-no esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo…-** comento Apple Jack.

**-si lo esta**- contesto Fluttershy temblando, pues sus corazones ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, y de aquella luz vieron como se disparo una centella que iba a una velocidad increíble por encima de las nubes viajando hacia Canterlot.

**-desciende…RYUJIN EL REY DRAGON-** lo que pareció un relámpago con una luz y un ventarrón que cayo en medio de todo y que dejo enceguecidas a los ponys pero cuando recuperaron la visión observaron con un nuevo terror a aquel colosal y poderoso dragón blanco que no tuvieron el poder para vencer y en su cabeza parados Alvaro y Chrysalis cuando el dragón libero un fuerte rugido que llevo con el una poderosa ventisca.

**-ahora si…no hay esperanza-**

CONTINUARA…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: espero les haya gustado la historia, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y comenzamos con la segunda parte, sin mas FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, comenten y GRACIAS POR LEER


	10. Cap 9: La Encomienda del Diablo parte 3

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: si es un capitulo corto, pero peor es nada, con la pena solo obtuve 2 comentarios en el anterior capitulo, espero mas aquí, gracias de antemano a DarkKayser, Anacoreta, SereAvroTsukino y a todos lo que me acompañaron en esta historia, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

**Cap 9: La Encomienda del Diablo parte 3: El fin de una era**

Como si por la ausencia de la blanca luz de la luna no fuese suficiente, ahora la sombre de una bestia invencible se alzaba por encima de los rostros llenos de pánico de los ponys, mas que en la cabeza del dragón blanco que azoto Pony Ville y que ni las princesas pudieron vencer, en su cabeza estaban de pie Chrysalis y su peón maestro del dragón, el humano que llego por accidente a ese mundo pero en su llegada trajo mas que solo su presencia.

**-eh contestado tu llamado como te prometí…¿que es lo que deseas?-** indago Ryujin sin perder de vista a los soldados que lo rodeaban.

**-destruiremos esta ciudad entera**- las ponys exclamaron y gimieron ante la contestación directa del joven.

**-no habla enserio…¿Qué haremos ahora?-** pregunto Apple Jack con las patas temblándole del miedo y los nervios al igual que sus amigas incapaces de poder imaginar lo que esta por ocurrir.

**-huyamos…-** contesto Luna **–ayuden a evacuar la ciudad PRONTO, CIUDADANOS DE CANTERLOT LES HABLA LA PRINCESA LUNA, EVACUEN LA CIUDAD…CORRAN POR SU VIDA**- Luna uso a su máximo tono la voz real de Canterlot que llego a los oídos de todos los ponys, algunos que estaban en una de las famosas cafeterías de esa ciudad, salieron corriendo gritando despavoridos –**rápido váyanse…lo distraeremos lo mas que podamos-**

**-no las dejare escapar**- contesto el humano pero entonces Chrysalis lo tomo del hombro.

**-no te preocupes por ellas ya no son un estorbo…mejor pasemos a la siguiente fase, empieza a destruir esta ciudad-**

**-NO**- grito Fluttershy volando hacia el dragón –**Ryujin no debes permitir esto, Alvaro esta bajo el control de esa bruja no lo escuches-**

**-lo siento pony…le hice una promesa que mi honor de dragon me impide romper además ustedes ponys me importan igual o menos que un insecto, si su voluntad es destruir esta ciudad yo por mi juramento are que se cumpla**- Fluttershy con horror contemplo como el hocico del dragón se abrió delante de ella preparando su poderoso ataque, pero antes de que disparase contra ella, la magia de Luna la trajo de regreso con sus amigas pero el disparo atravesó los edificios barriendo con la tierra en una cadena de explosiones que sacudieron la ciudad.

**-RAPIDO, CORRAN…SOLDADOS ATAQUEN HAY QUE GANAR TIEMPO**- el dragón se elevo de manera rápida escupiendo una llamarada que comenzó a quemar el castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no todo pues en las torres de la ciudad había grandes ballestas con flechas colosales que disparaban hacia el dragón pero una vez mas su gruesa escamada lo tenia bien protegido a lo que disparaba bolas de fuego que reducían las torres a viles escombros.

Mientras dentro del palacio en llamas, Chrysalis caminaba por entre el fuego como si nada hacia la sala del trono de Celestia donde al lado tenia uno de los cristales mágicos del Imperio de Cristal, el mismo que había usado antes para mostrarle a Twilight la historia del imperio, y con una sonrisa lo tomo para salir tranquilamente afuera.

-**es hora…pasemos a la siguiente fase**- le arrojo el Cristal a Alvaro quien lo atrapo usando la magia que ahora poseía, entonces en la palma de su mano acumulo una gran cantidad de energía oscura para después dar un fuerte palmazo en el lomo de Ryujin donde este comenzó a rugir tan estruendosamente que los ponys que huían en sus globos aerostáticos o en los muchos trenes que salían de sus hangares, entre ellos las ponys que iban en el tren donde estaban subiendo y atendiendo a Celestia, ahí las ponys vieron como el color del dragón pasaba a volverse negro, sus alas tan oscuras como las plumas de un cuervo y sus colmillos creciendo de tamaño.

**-eso es algo…o malo…o muy malo**- comento Apple Jack viendo como el dragón se volvió completamente oscuro, después de eso el humano sujeto el cristal llenándolo de energía oscura que arrojo un rayo hacia el suelo haciendo una mancha negra que comenzó a crecer poco a poco pero cada vez mas rápido, entonces de la misma tierra comenzaron a salir cristales negros –**eso si es malo-**

**-rayos…RETIRADA, RETIRADA HUYAN TODOS**- grito Luna con desesperación, los ponys pegaso huyeron volando, algunos en sus globos y los trenes saturados donde esta llego a meterse con las ponys –**CHOFER, A TODA MARCHA YA YA-** el tren comenzó a moverse mientras veían como la mancha oscura comenzó a crecer tragándose a Canterlot, con esos cristales creciendo y retorciéndose tomando forma pero comenzando a alcanzar a los trenes donde los maquinistas hacían lo posible por acelerar, mientras que por una ventana del tren las ponys vieron como por otra de las tantas vías de tren que llevaban a Canterlot rodeando la montaña uno de ellos fue alcanzado por los cristales negros siendo arrojado al vacío donde su caldera exploto, entonces las ponys vieron como aquel manchón estaba alcanzando su tren poco a poco.

**-no vamos a lograrlo**- dijo Cadence manteniéndose junto a sus amigas mientras parte de los cristales que emergían como púas del suelo destrozaban las vías del tren y alcanzaron a tocar el vagón trasero, y cuando creían que ya no tendrían escapatoria ese manchón se detuvo finalmente, entonces vieron claramente una luz verde incandescente, del mismo color que la energía de Chrysalis, Luna dio la iniciativa y se fue a asomar primero mientras que cada pony se asomaba por una ventana, con sorpresa y horror contemplaron lo inimaginable, pues en lugar de su querida ciudad de Canterlot, se encontraba un castillo de roca y cristal como el ébano con grandes antorchas de fuego verde de donde provenía esa escalofriante luz, y en un balcón de ese castillo apareció la maligna reina de los Changeling mirando los trenes alejarse y Pony Ville a unos kilómetros de su castillo y entonces enrollándose en una torre se coloco el dragón para de ahí saltar al lado de ella el humano también contemplando todo.

**-Equestria…conquistada- **dijo la reina con una risa que era más una mueca que se volvió una carcajada a los 4 vientos.

"_Llegamos a Pony Ville pero a alertar y evacuar a todos…apenas cupimos en el tren, no llevamos tesoros ni joyas solo a nosotros, pero Cadence y yo fuimos incapaces de abandonar el cadáver de mi hermano, lo montamos en el tren y huimos al único lugar que nos quedaba, el Imperio de Cristal, los pegasos mas rápidos se adelantaron a avisar a las demás ciudades para que no cayeran en manos de Chrysalis, pues en nuestro viaje vimos las oleadas de Changelings volar por el cielo como nubes negras o gigantescos enjambres viajando a lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar…perdimos"._

Frio por fuera pero tibio y acogedor por dentro, asi estaba el imperio de Cristal, con ayuda de la magia junta de el Corazón y los Elementos se pudo hacer un escudo mas grande y mucho mas fuerte para protegerlos del peligro y que pudiese albergar a todos los ponys de Equestria que llegasen a refugiarse, pero en el primer día, donde apenas llegaron los ponys, todos estaban en el centro del palacio de cristal donde se encontraba el corazón y los elementos pero la razón era que ahí había médicos pony tratando de mantener con vida a la princesa Celestia, pero entonces uno de ellos se acercó a Luna y a las demás con un rostro de resignación.

**-es inútil…-**

**-¿a que se refiere?-** indago Twilight.

**-perdió mucha sangre y la sangre de alicornio es distinta en cada uno y buscar una transfusión acertada en algún pony es difícil, aparte esta perforada y herida de puntos vitales como un pulmón y parte del hígado…si se ha mantenido viva hasta ahora es por su fuerza milenaria pero no aguantara mucho, ni siquiera la magia de los elementos o del corazón pueden sanar heridas en puntos vitales-**

-**USTED NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO ENS…-**

**-TWILIGHT SPARKLE**…- Twilight furiosa de la negligencia y contestación del doctor fue interrumpida brutalmente por Luna quien ya estaba llorando y parte de lo que es su elegante maquillaje de princesa escurrido por lagrimas.

-**aa…ayuden…me a…sentarme**- exclamo muy débil la princesa Celestia, ignorantes de esa petición los ponys obedecieron y la ayudaron a sentarse con algunos quejidos de dolor –**lu…Luna…ven**- con tristeza y un nudo en la garganta la princesa azul se acercó a su hermana –**hermana…lamento…lamento haberte enviado esos…1000 oscuros años tu sola a la luna-**

**-no hables de eso hermana conserva tus fuerzas-**

**-tengo que…pues…en esos 1000 años…me hice cargo…del...del día y la noche por igual…ahora te toca a ti**- Luna comenzó a hacer pucheros y a escurrir sus lagrimas a chorros.

**-no te atrevas a dejarme sola…-**

**-no estarás…sola, tu y yo…somos una…mi espíritu estará contigo…siempre…por favor junta tu cuerno con el mio**- Luna sollozando hizo la petición de su hermana, y del cuerno de Celestia viajo una magia hacia el de Luna.

-**Celestia…esto es…-** comento Luna sorprendida por algo de eso que le dio su hermana.

**-protege…a todos los ponys…ámalos como quieras que te amen…ya no eres mas…una princesa…a partir de hoy…eres la Reina de Equestria-** Luna no quiso soportar mas esa idea y solo giraba la cabeza en otra dirección ocultando su llanto -**Twilight Sparkle**- la unicornio morada se acercó también mientras sus amigas se adelantaron y se pusieron a llorar en silencio **–Twilight…fuiste en mis mil años de maestra…fuiste mi mejor estudiante…ya no hay nada que enseñarte, lo que aprendas a partir de ahora…vendrá por ti misma…prométeme que enseñaras a otros a usar ese don mágico escondido como el tuyo-**

**-lo are…lo are…princesa perdóneme, no llegamos a tiempo…no pudimos salvar a mi hermano, ni a los señores Cake y los otros ponys…ni a usted ni a Equestria…no pudimos detener a Alvaro o Chrysalis-** Twilight se escondió en la pata de la princesa a reventar a llorar, pero ahí sintió la cálida ala de Celestia abrazándola.

**-esta bien…no eres culpable de nada y no todos esta perdido…te quiero…Twilight Sp…-** delante de los ojos de la unicornio y de toda la multitud, Celestia se quedo convertida en una estatua de piedra donde de su ojos cayo una ultima lagrima, tras eso el llanto explosivo de Twilight gritando el nombre de la princesa no pudo contenerse, los ponys que alguna vez la conocieron y convivieron con ella lloraron en silencio y los demás mantuvieron la cabeza baja por respeto.

La Princesa Celestia, alzada como una Diosa por todo su reino, nombrada en ocasiones como la madre de todos los Ponys, maestra de unicornios durante siglos, habiendo vivido mas de 1000 años, ahora estaba muerta y fría echa roca.

_**3 semanas después:**_

El imperio creció, y por la potente magia que albergaba se volvió una metrópolis colosal para albergar a todos los ponys en una cómoda casa que supliera lo que dejaron atrás, mientras que en la punta de el palacio de cristal, Luna estaba ahí mirando fijamente en una sola dirección, pero en un momento ahí llegaron Rainbow Dash y Twilight únicamente para acompañarla.

**-¿saben lo que hizo mi hermana cuando toque su cuerno con el mio?-** indago Luna con su mirada fija y el tono también muy frio.

**-lo sospecho…pero, ¿Qué es?-**

-**es el hechizo con el cual pretendía mandar a Alvaro de regreso a su mundo-**

**-¿para que se lo dejaría? ¿Acaso la princesa Celestia quería que huyésemos al mundo humano?- **indago Rainbow Dash con una brisa sacudiendo su melena.

**-no…creo que quizás era justamente lo contrario…quizás-**

**-el hechizo esta casi terminado por los conocimientos de mi hermana…la barrera dimensional entre mundos esta casi rota…yo lo terminare-**

**-¿en cuanto tiempo?-** indago Twilight.

**-no tengo toda la maestría de mi hermana así que quizás…poco mas de 8 meses…-**

**-¿lograremos durar ese tiempo?**- pregunto Rainbow dash.

**-esperemos que si-** le contesto Twilight, pues en la dirección en la que miraban por fuera de la barrera magia, se podía ver lo que antes era su hogar muy a lo lejos, pero solo grandes nubarrones relampagueantes de resplandor verde.

Se corría el rumor de un paramo antes lleno de vida, ahora completamente muerto pero no desolado pues en el habitaban los Changelings por decenas de miles, en un trono negro sentada triunfal la reina de estas aberraciones con una copa no de licor si no de otro liquido, pero se contaba también que no estaba sola, en un trono junto a ella había una sombra encapuchada con un traje de cuero y metal de ébano tan oscuro como la reina que lo envolvía de pies cabeza, que con sus garras sostenía una espada a modo de cetro y por encima de ese castillo de infierno estaba un dragón tan oscuro como las sombras que volaba vigilante alrededor del castillo, pero lo mas aterrador era lo constantemente que la reina se tocaba en el vientre con una sonrisa esperando a lo que fuese a salir de ahí.

FIN…

Diseño de la vestimenta de la "sombra" que viene siendo Alvaro, si no la ven, buscar en Google imágenes: Armadura de Ruiseñor Skyrim

. /_cb20120102112238/elderscrolls/images/thumb/9/91/TESV_Nightingale_Armor_ /250px-TESV_Nightingale_Armor_

**Próxima historia: "Entre Mundos 2: Apocalipsis"…te esperamos**


End file.
